


My name on your skin

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Later kind of self harming, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, soulmate-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: But a world in which there were soulmates was so cruel and did not bring them together. Wonwoo removes soulmate tattoos. One day he finds himself in front of his own name. Seokmin and Vernon both already have the 7th tattoo - why are their tattoos always getting removed?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 184
Kudos: 311





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My name on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689890) by Lilli Finch. 



> After translating 3 of my oneshots I decided its time for my ongoing Soulmate-AU-Story. The chapters are not very long (around 1.000 words per chapter) and I already have written 18 chapters (but it's still ongoing), "just" need to translate them.  
> I hope you like it =)

Wonwoo flipped the light switch and stretched again in the dark room before stepping outside and locking the door behind him. It was getting late again today, but it didn't matter. Nobody was waiting for him at home. He had turned his back on his family a long time ago. A cynical smile played around his face as he thought of his "family". They were never his family. Family were people who looked after him, cared for him and with whom he could share everything. But he had never had that.

After a short walk he entered his apartment. Everything was silent, everything was dark, and everything was cold. Wonwoo stood in the door for a moment, thinking about what it would be like if someone were waiting for him. A mother or a father who asked him why he had worked so long. A little brother or a big sister. At least a pet that came running to greet him. But he didn't have the heart to take in an animal just to leave it alone all day.

Or at least his soulmate.

Wonwoo took off his wristband that covered his soulmate's name and looked at the name. Only he could make it out. As a tattoo artist specializing in removing the soulmate tattoos, he couldn't run around freely with his. So, he had his own logo tattooed over the name. A fox with a beanie on his head. It covered the three characters, and yet Wonwoo would never be able to forget them. But a world in which there were soulmates was so cruel and did not bring them together. Finding an agent who would identify him was far too expensive. And since Wonwoo didn't like going out, the only way to meet his soulmate was for them coming to his shop.

One week left! He would get married in a week. Mingyu couldn't stop grinning. It was going to be perfect! The wedding was planned to the last detail and so far, nothing had gone wrong, all their friends and families could come, and their apartment was soon ready to move into. His life was just perfect! If it weren't for his tattoo. It was no secret that Soonyoung and he were not soulmates. But it didn't bother them. Soonyoungs soulmate had disappeared a few years ago. And Mingyu had never met his. But he was sure that he would never love him as much as Soonyoung. With Soonyoung it was love at first sight. And on the second. And the third. And every further sight. The more he learned about him, the more Mingyu fell in love. Of course, they had to face some obstacles. To find someone who would marry them even though they were not soulmates. To convince their families that it was right. At least his best friend and best man, Seungcheol, was fully behind him. Even though he had been found by his soulmate for more than three years. But with Soonyoung and Seungcheol at his side, he had successfully overcome the obstacles. And he would get rid of the last troublemaker today. A friend of Jihoon, Seungcheols soulmate, recommended a good studio to get his tattoo away. Soonyoung had his tattoo removed yesterday, at someone else's studio. Soonyoung had argued to hide it at first, but Mingyu didn’t want to hide the name. He wanted to get rid of him. And so it happened that he stood in front of Mr. Beanie's tattoo studio.

"Sorry? I'm here to ... um ... I want my tattoo removed.”  
A young man was standing in front of him. A wave of sadness overwhelmed Wonwoo. He could understand if older people had their tattoo removed to have a chance of a new soulmate. But such young people? His counterpart was certainly not much older than him. “The price for this is 700.000 ₩. The session will take around three hours in total and it will take a day or two to heal”, Wonwoo said in monotonous style. After that, most of them changed their minds.  
But his counterpart only nodded. "We can get started right away!"  
"Before we can make an appointment, I have to ask you a few questions." Wonwoo pointed back. In the back was a table with three chairs for such purposes.  
"Sit down. Can I offer you something to drink?"  
But his customer shook his head.  
"Did you meet your soulmate?"

It was the same questions. Over and over again. Just to make sure people didn't regret it. The reputable tattoo artists all kept to it. His counterpart drummed his fingers nervously on the table. Wonwoo forced a smile.  
"No, I haven't met him yet."  
"Why do you want to get rid of the name?"  
Now there was a smile on his face again. "I'm getting married in a week."

The conversation went on for half an hour. Wonwoo was actually not good at dealing with people. He hated it. He never really knew what to say and what not to say. But it was different with him. It was pleasant for a change. And he had good reasons for removing his soulmate tattoo, so they made an appointment for the next day.

When Wonwoo came to his studio the next day, his client was already there. He had that happy grin again that Wonwoo envied him a little.

"I'm sorry I'm here a little earlier. I can’t wait any longer."  
"It’s okay." Wonwoo unlocked the door and turned on the light inside. "Sit down. I have a few more things to prepare." Wonwoo started preparing everything for the removal. "But I have to warn you. It gets very painful. If I remove the soulmate tattoo, the connection to your soulmate will also be removed.”  
"I can take it."  
They had been a long time researching and doing everything possible to remove the soul mate tattoos. While it took longer for normal tattoos, these tattoos could be removed within a few hours. But it was more painful. Wonwoo had seen so many people cry. He didn't want to imagine how bad it had to be.

Finally, he was finished and sat down with his customer. "So, let's start." Wonwoo took the disinfectant and was about to spray it on his forearm when three well-known signs caught his eye.

__

_Jeon Wonwoo_


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - English is not my first language and I hope you understand everything. Translating is still hard for me - if you find a sentence which makes no sense at all, please tell me!
> 
> This chapter is bit short, sorry.

"Everything ok? Are there any problems?"  
It took Wonwoo a moment to realize the words. He was far too focused on the three signs on Mingyus arm. Mingyu hadn't given his full name, otherwise Wonwoo would probably have turned him down.

Mingyu was his soulmate! He had finally found him. And then Mingyu wanted to remove him. He didn't even want to get to know him.  
"No, everything is fine. I'm starting."  
Should he tell Mingyu? That he was Wonwoo? His soulmate?

Wonwoo sprayed the disinfectant on Mingyus arm and then took his tool. Mingyu would get married in less than a week. But he had a right to know, didn’t he? While struggling with himself, Wonwoo put his laser tool on his first sign and started the procedure. He felt Mingyu flinch and now experienced how it felt when the tattoos were removed. It felt like he was burning a hole in his own heart. Tears shot into his eyes and he had to pause immediately. He heard Mingyu breathe a sigh of relief when the pain subsided. Wonwoo closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Mingyu. He had to pull himself together!

He felt a hand on his arm. "Is everything ok?"  
Wonwoo opened his eyes and swallowed the tears. Mingyu looked at him so caringly that his heart warmed. "Yes," his voice failed, but Mingyu just smiled and nodded understandingly.  
"It honors you that you care so much."  
If only Mingyu knew. Wonwoo said nothing and signaled that he would continue. As soon as he put his tool on Mingyus skin, he felt this burning pain again. They were silent for the rest of the time, but with such a pain he completely understood why nobody said anything.

After an hour, he was done with the first sign. "We take a short break." Without a word, he put tissues on the table and went into the bathroom. He could finally breathe deeply. Meanwhile, only Wonwoo was on Mingyus arm. It was still time to tell Mingyu about everything.

But he couldn't tell him.

How should he start? With what right could he simply choose to burst Mingyus wedding? Mingyu seemed happy. Wonwoo had just been unlucky. Not even his soulmate wanted him.

Wonwoo splashed water on his face and went back. Mingyu looked exhausted but calm again. Only the reddened eyes revealed what they had done the last hour.  
"I didn't think it would hurt so much.", Mingyu began, paused, and looked at his arm before saying, "Does he feel it too?"  
Wonwoo sat down again, avoiding looking into Mingyus eyes. "I warned you. Your connection will be broken." But he didn't think it would be that bad. "Yes, he feels it too," he added. Both were silent and Wonwoo took it as a sign to continue.

It hurt so badly that Mingyu couldn't think clearly. He gripped the back of the chair with his right hand and had Mr. Beanie remove the tattoo on his left arm. In the meantime, they had reached the last sign. But Mingyu knew that today he would do nothing more than take a painkiller and sleeping pill. Soonyoung had canceled him yesterday too, so he would understand.

Mingyu felt a little guilty about Wonwoo. He hoped Wonwoo didn't do anything important. But all this pain was nothing against the certainty that he and Soonyoung would finally officially belong together. Nobody bothered them anymore. No soulmate who could squeeze between them.

Mingyu was relieved when Mr. Beanie announced that he was done. Mr. Beanie disappeared again and Mingyu was able to calm himself again. He took another tissue and wiped the tears from his face. Then he looked at his arm. It was red and bleeding. His soulmate tattoo was gone. Soon nothing would remind him of Jeon Wonwoo. And his future with Soonyoung could really begin. He managed to smile despite the pain and was on his feet when Mr. Beanie came back.  
"Thanks a lot!"

"That makes 700.000 ₩"  
He couldn't respond to Mingyus thanks. It hurt so much. He had removed his own name. His chance to be happy. Now he would be lonely forever.

Mingyu paid and thanked him again before leaving his shop. Wonwoo watched him go. Only when he couldn’t see Mingyu anymore he went to the door and locked it. He put out the light and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to see other people today. He wanted to get rid of his pain.

Wonwoo pulled his wristband off his arm and looked at his tattoo. His logo was still there. And on his skin, you couldn't see the tattoo removal. But three bare characters stood out.

__

_Kim Mingyu_

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Wonwoo dropped to his knees and started to sob. He had lost him. The man who was made for him. He had lost him forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos~ I really appreciate it! And yeah...I noticed there gonna be a lot of cliffhangers...sorry? xD


	3. Chapter 3

Seokmin wasn't ready to leave the house today let alone get out of bed. The 7th name disappeared yesterday. His 7th soulmate. _Song Changmin_ didn't want him. Neither did the others. Seokmin stared blankly at his ceiling.

Others were lucky with their first soulmate. They found each other, got along well with each other, and became happy. Both his parents only had one name. His friends all had their first names. Only he was the loser.

When the first name, _Jeong Daehyun_ , disappeared, it hadn't been that bad. The pain came on a school day and Seokmins mother had to pick him up because he could no longer concentrate. But she had comforted him and told him that sometimes it happened that soulmates resisted their bond and had the tattoo removed.

After a week, the name _Jang Siwoo_ appeared. And disappeared four hours later. It was another school day and again his mother had to come, pick him up and comfort him. He didn't understand why Siwoo hadn't given him a chance. He had researched. Only four hours. That had given Siwoo the time to discover the soulmate tattoo and go to a tattoo studio to remove it. He hadn't even wanted to get to know him.

His third name appeared after a year. _Yoon Dongwoo_. This connection did not last long either. A few days later, Seokmin received a letter. From Dongwoo. The latter wrote that he was incredibly sorry, but he had to remove their soulmate bond. That it wasn't because of Seokmin, but he didn’t had a choice. Even with the letter, Seokmin knew that Dongwoo was caring. Because he even told him the date on which he would have the tattoo removed. But it hurt no less.

_Lim Youngjae_ , his fourth name, appeared half a year later. Seokmin was no longer hoping. And it wasn't surprising when he felt the familiar pain and Youngjaes name disappeared from his skin forever.

His fifth soulmate, _Park Jinyoung_ , was special. He appeared about 4 months after Youngjae and disappeared two days later. But without pain. It was so special that Seokmin had to research again. And so, he found out that Jinyoung had died. He researched more and more and refused to go to school until he finally found a newspaper article in which a Park Jinyoung was seriously wounded in a car accident and later died in the hospital. Fate was so cruel to him.

He had to wait three years for his sixth name, _Kim Minhyuk_. As cruel fate would have it, his name came up when he was having an appointment with his psychiatrist. The latter said that he should be glad to have been given another chance. Seokmin could only laugh about it. Minhyuk wouldn't give him a chance either. He should be right, because the disappearance of the name also happened when he saw his psychiatrist. Nobody could comfort him, but he only felt hatred for himself.

He had had to wait a long time for his seventh soulmate. So long that he no longer knew how long. But the disappearance didn't matter to him anymore. Not really. He knew that there would never be anyone in the world who could love him. Not even a soulmate wanted to meet him. He just wasn't worth it.

Wonwoo hadn't gone to work for two days. He didn't want to see anyone; he didn't want to see soulmate tattoos and he definitely didn't want to remove them. He wanted to forget Mingyu and all the drama. But sitting around in his apartment didn't help him. And when he went back to his studio, everything hit him with such force that he had to take a deep breath, because he felt the familiar burn in his eyes again. He saw Mingyu sitting in his chair. He saw him standing in front of the cash register. He saw his smile, tears and face contorted with pain. But he primarily remembered his smile.

With his first customer, who luckily only wanted a normal tattoo, he could get lost in his work again. It was an elaborate tattoo and Wonwoo was so focused on his work that Mingyu moved into the background.

It was not that late at night when he got home. It wasn't going so well right now. He had only had two customers today. Wonwoo had been able to do other things, such as his long overdue accounting, but his thoughts had always returned to Mingyu. So, he closed earlier, made a quick detour through his accountant, and went home.

And again, fate showed him that it didn't like him. A letter from his landlord was in his mailbox. With a termination for their own use. Wonwoo dropped the letter on the floor and lay down on the couch. What else could go wrong? Was it related to the fact that he no longer had a soulmate and fate meant that he was no longer worth anything? Where should he get a new apartment from?

Soonyoung was woken up by his annoying alarm clock. His eyes still didn't open properly when he went into the bathroom. Today was the last day before the wedding. Tomorrow he would marry Mingyu. He paused and smiled at his reflection. He still had a few things to do today but would relax with Jihoon later. He knew Mingyu did the same with Seungcheol. Or at least they would try. Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair before he took a selfie and sent it to Mingyu as a good morning greeting. It was Mingyus idea that they should not see each other the three days before the wedding. Three days! But tomorrow the time was over. Then they would get married. Move together in two days and go on their honeymoon in three days. Then it was time for “and they lived happily ever after” Soonyoung rubbed his wrist. It had healed by now, but it was so unusual to see it blank. It was still quite itchy, which he put on the healing process. He knew that he would get a new tattoo. And Mingyu and he were sure that their names would be on it. Who matched better than them?

"Just one more day," he called to his reflection. In a day he would be the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding happens in the next chapter - or not?
> 
> Seokmins soulmates were in the first draft Seventeen & NU'EST members:  
> Song Changmin - Kang Baekho  
> Jeong Daehyun - Choi Minki  
> Jang Siwoo - Lee Jihoon (Yes, Seungcheols Jihoon was supposed to be JR)  
> Yoon Dongwoo - Hong Joshua  
> Lim Youngjae - Xu Minghao  
> Park Jinyoung - Lee Chan  
> Kim Minhyuk - Yoon Jeonghan
> 
> But since one or two will make a appeareance I needed to change the names to random names.


	4. Chapter 4

Or maybe not.

Soonyoung stared at his tattoo with tears in his eyes. At his new soulmate tattoo. Mingyu and he had been so convinced that their names were next on their wrists. And then he got a new tattoo on his wedding day.

He didn't know what to do. He should already be on the way. He knew Mingyu was already on the way. Mingyus parents were on the way. Their groomsmen. His parents. Their friends who had agreed to come. And he could only sit here and think of nothing and yet everything.

Mingyu was not his soulmate. He had forgotten _Hwang Minwoo_ , although it would have been a perfect fit for him. But he couldn't get it over his heart. He had struggled. He had struggled to remove Minwoos name and let Mingyu into his heart. Even after Minwoo hurt him. Maybe he would have come back to him after all?

Back then 5 years ago when they met, the world was perfect. They had been young, but that hadn't stopped them from moving in together within 2 months. It was usually like this with soulmates. It was the happy ending for Soonyoung. But Minwoo seemed to have other thoughts. One day Soonyoung came home from a weekend getaway with his friends and Minwoo was gone. He had moved out and disappeared. Soonyoung had never heard from him again.

He had met Mingyu about 2 years later. He didn't want to get involved with anyone. He was still waiting for Minwoo to come back. But Mingyu did not give up and asked him again and again for a date. And Soonyoung no longer regretted anything. He really thought he loved Mingyu. But that proved something else, didn't it? Soonyoung knew it deep in his heart. He couldn't just give up _Lee Seokmin_. Even if that meant he would have to hurt Mingyu. He couldn't give up on his soulmate again, not without knowing him.

Soonyoung dried his tears and called Mingyu. But as soon as Mingyu answered the phone worriedly, he burst into tears again.  
"What's wrong? Something happened? Shall I come?"  
The tears just didn't want to stop, and he just sobbed a "Yes."  
He heard Mingyu become more nervous. "Are you at home?"  
Again, he managed to get say only "Yes."  
"I will soon be there. No matter what it is, we can do it.”  
Soonyoung ended the call. He curled up on his sofa. Nothing was going to be good. How could they manage that? He had to break Mingyus heart. And that broke his.

Mingyu ran up the stairs to Soonyoungs apartment. He had been in the middle of getting dressed, which was why he was wearing his pants from his wedding suit, but in the hurry, he had only put on a shirt. He looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. He was so worried about Soonyoung. What was going on?

He found him curled up on the sofa. The hair was disheveled, the eyes red and the tears still hadn't dried up. Mingyu knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
Soonyoung looked at him, swallowed, and sat up. Then he held out his wrist to Mingyu.

When Mingyu saw the soulmate tattoo, he felt ice cold. It wasn’t his name. He forced himself to smile. "We can cover that up. You will not be able to see it in the pictures. We have to worry about your eyes,” Mingyu tried to joke, but he was so unsure about the whole situation.  
Soonyoung shook his head.  
"We ... we ... we can have it removed again. After that my name will definitely be on it. All good things come in threes."

„Mingyu, stop.”  
Soonyoungs voice was broken. "I can’t do this."  
Mingyu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just because of a tattoo. They had overcome so much more. "You ... you don't mean that seriously?"  
"I can't marry you Mingyu. I have to get to know him."

They argued. A lot. Mingyu and Soonyoung had hardly argued before. Mingyu had been too in love with him, and Soonyoung was not the type of person who loved arguing. But here it was necessary. Mingyu didn't understand why Soonyoung wanted to give up everything. Everything for a person he hadn't even met.

But even after hours of arguing, discussing, crying and desperate kisses, nothing changed in Soonyoungs opinion and Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. He no longer had the strength to fight. The wedding had long been canceled, Mingyu had texted Seungcheol and it was getting dark. Their nerves were at an end and yet they had agreed how it would go on now. Or rather Mingyu had to accept how it went on. Soonyoung would start their honeymoon to get away and find out what he wanted to do. Whether he wanted to marry Mingyu or go looking for Seokmin. And Mingyu would stay here. Move into the new apartment alone. Trying to cope and hope Soonyoung would choose him. For three long weeks.

Seokmin took another deep breath. He pressed the doorbell button and put on his happy face. He knew his mother didn't like it when he was sad. So, he had to feign something to her. It wasn't long before she opened the door and pulled him into her arms. He hated family celebrations. All his relatives were there. His two aunts and their soulmates as well as his grandfather, who already had his second soulmate but had been married to his grandmother until her death. Everyone was happy. Except him.

Of course, everyone was already gathered when he entered the living room and after greeting each one individually, the questions began.  
"What are you up to now?"  
"How's work going?"  
"Do you finally have a soulmate now?"

He had appeared this morning. His eighth name. His eighth soulmate. And he was definitely not the last. It hadn't taken so long this time for fate to put him together with a new unfortunate one. But Soonyoung would also realize that he was not worth being loved. Since he did not want his family to make a big fuss, he had put on something long-sleeved. Nobody would see his soulmate tattoo. But he felt the looks. The looks on his wrist that just wanted to find out if their grandson, nephew, or son wasn't as broken as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Soonyoungs Soulmate was supposed to be Mingyhun from NU'EST.
> 
> The wedding didn't happen - surprise, surprise =D But it wasn't Wonwoos involvment why the wedding didn't take place, did that surprise anyone?
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter =)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

"What you have there?" Seokmin looked at his wrist. The sweater had shifted, and his soulmate tattoo was visible to everyone. His little cousin pointed to Seokmins wrist. He was just 6 years old and didn't understand everything yet. He didn't even have his first tattoo. But he was the only person with whom Seokmin could be himself. He was finally the old Seokmin again before the whole drama started. So, he did not have to block, but could tell his cousin what the tattoo was all about.  
"Ah!" His cousin beamed at him. "Then you will soon be a dad too!", He said confidently.  
Seokmin smiled bitterly. He couldn't tell him the truth yet. "Do you think so? Soonyoung and I are unlikely to find each other”  
His cousin put his hand on Seokmins and nodded encouragingly, as he knew from adults. "You can do it!"

And the fact that someone believed in him felt a little better.

He hadn't left the house for four weeks and preferred to vegetate in the new apartment. Seungcheol and Jihoon had helped him move and brought the things from Soonyoung to his parents so that Mingyu wouldn’t keep them around, but afterwards he practically kicked them out. He didn't want to be in contact with anyone.

Mingyu didn't know what to do with himself. Here in the apartment he still thought of Soonyoung. He didn't want to get out because he couldn't muster up the energy for anything. He didn't want to go to work. He had, of course, taken vacation for his honeymoon. And he just couldn't get there and tell everyone he was left on the day of his wedding. That's why his family and friends weren't an option. But that didn't stop Seungcheol from checking on him every few days. He had taken the second key, went shopping for him and made sure that food was available. Mingyu would be touched if he didn't feel so broken. After his 3 weeks vacation, he had reported sick. He couldn't go to work. Not yet. First, he wanted to wait until Soonyoung messaged him. But he didn’t. He hadn't shown up, he hadn't written to him or called him. Mingyu was so scared. What if he didn't choose him? What if he was already looking for Seokmin?

After the third day Soonyoung was supposed to be home, he had called his parents. But Soonyoungs mother had only told him that Soonyoung would still need time. Time! He had had three weeks. Mingyu needed him, didn't he understand?

"We have a surprise for you!" His mother announced immediately when he picked up the phone.  
"Um okay. What kind of one? "  
"We have all put some money together and we will look for your soulmate. You should have told us! We have to find out through detours that you have a new chance!”

Seokmin was not really enthusiastic. What would that bring? It was just money thrown out. Nobody could be sure that the seeker would actually find HIS Kwon Soonyoung. And nobody wanted him anyway. "Mother I believe-"  
"I know what you want to say, but your father is on the way to a seeker to place the job. You can't stay away from it forever Seokmin! At some point you have to find a soulmate. What else is going to happen to you? " Seokmin took a deep breath. So, it was too late. Now he would find out from a professional person that it was pointless. That he would never have a soulmate because nobody wanted him. Great.

His soulmate was married. That was the first thing Wonwoo thought of when he woke up. That was the thought that accompanied him everywhere. During the numerous apartment visits, while eating, working, and even falling asleep. A small, hopeful, and infinitely stupid part of him expected Mingyu every time someone opened the door. And every time this part was disappointed. Why should Mingyu come back? He was happily married, probably during his honeymoon. Maybe he already had his husband's name on his wrist.

Wonwoo himself hadn't dared to remove his wristband. There was no point in hoping for a different name. Now Wonwoo wished he had never been tattooed. Even if he got a new soulmate, he would never know their name. And he wasn't over Mingyu yet. He had never really met him, but the heartache felt like he had been with him all his life.

His life was getting worse. He hadn't found an apartment and was forced to live in his shop. Most of the furniture was in storage and cost him even more money, so he soon had to sell some to make up for it. His shop was doing worse. He blocked more customers who wanted their tattoos removed. He just wasn't ready for it. There were actually two customers recently who wanted to have their tattoo removed together. As a bet. Wonwoo had sent them away stunned. How could they be so negligent? He himself felt that since he had no tattoo anymore, his life had been getting worse and the two wanted to conjure something up based on a bet!

Soonyoung still didn't know what to do. He struggled too much with himself. He really thought he could organize his thoughts on the cruise and make a decision. But whenever he thought of Mingyu, he missed him. He finally wanted to see him again, finally hug and kiss him again. He wanted his world to be as it was before. Not as broken as now. He still loved Mingyu. Nothing had changed in his feelings. But as soon as he saw his tattoo… as soon as he saw Seokmins name…something inside was blocking him. He had a new chance at a soulmate. Soonyoung knew that it had never been important to Mingyu. But for Soonyoung it was important. What if Seokmin suited him better? If Soonyoung and Seokmin wanted to get married and Mingyu somehow got in the way ... how would Seokmin have reacted? Would he have understood Soonyoung better? He pulled his hair out. He didn't want to hurt Mingyu. But he couldn't give up on Seokmin. He had to give him a chance. If he didn't ... could he ever be happy with Mingyu? Or would he blame him all his life?

There was a tingling sensation on his arm. Seungkwan was out with a couple of friends and felt the tingling, but he thought nothing of it. Only in the evening when he was back home, he saw it. A new soulmate tattoo! Oh, he was so excited.  
“Mom!”  
Seungkwan searched the house to show his mother the good news.

A year ago, he had met his first soulmate. It hadn't been a good meeting. They hadn't understood each other right from the start and so Seungkwan got rid of his tattoo. Since then he had been waiting for his new chance. He had informed himself about it. When one bond was broken, fate or the universe looked for a new soulmate. And when it found two souls that were both free and matched, it united them. It could happen within a few days, but it could take years.

For him it took a year. Almost a whole year! In the beginning, he had checked his wrist several times a day. After a few months, it became one time, until he almost gave up. Not that he would give up his soulmate, but he had given up waiting. And that had finally paid off. Now all he had to do was find him. His soulmate.

_Chwe Hansol_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have to work a lot of overtime and I'm in the middle of moving. In a month or so it will be better.
> 
> But since today is my birhtday and I got a "moving-ban" I decided to upload a new chapter~

Mingyu was in the process of cleaning up the apartment a little. If he didn't do it now, he probably never would. And so he got up to it. But when the familiar ringtone rang through the apartment, which was only for Soonyoung, he dropped everything and ran to his cell phone.  
"Yes?" His voice failed a little. He felt his knees buckle when he heard Soonyoungs "Hi Mingyu". Four weeks. Four long weeks. He went to the sofa and sat down on it. He drummed his fingers nervously on his thigh.

"How are you?" Soonyoung sounded normal. Did that mean anything good? Did he want to meet him?  
“Mingyu…I…I…” Soonyoung stopped and Mingyu got worried. If Soonyoung beat around the bush like that, it couldn't be a good thing. His fingers dig into the fabric of his pants. No. He couldn't separate from him!  
"You want to break up, right?" He asked almost silently on his cell phone.  
"No!" The outbreak came fiercely and suddenly.  
"That means you're coming back?"  
"Mingyu ... no" A sigh. "I can't see you ... otherwise I would have wanted to tell you personally. I have to get to know him."  
Mingyu swallowed. Those were the words he didn't want to hear.  
"I can't be with you when I know that my soulmate is out there. It has to mean something, you understand?"  
He tried not to think about what the words meant while listening to them. He couldn't cry again. Not now while he was still on the phone with Soonyoung.  
"Mingyu please ... I'm so sorry"  
Not when Soonyoung was crying again. He didn't want to go on the pity tour.  
"I love you! I just have to get to know him.”  
God, what should he do? Could he manage without Soonyoung at all?  
"I ... I stay with my parents. I'll get back. And Mingyu ... please take care. Eat enough. Get out there and don't hide yourself away. You are not made to stay alone."  
He almost laughed. Then why did he let him down?  
"I love you Mingyu. Do not forget that."  
Mingyu stared into space. He heard Soonyoungs soft sobs. "Okay. But please ... take care. Take your medicine. Write to me now and then. Don't leave me in the dark for so long. I love you." He made his voice sound normal.  
He listened to a quiet "Mhm" coming from Soonyoung and how he hung up, how the phone beeped and went silent. But now that he was allowed to, he could no longer cry. He just didn't know what to do. What he should feel.

After an eternity, he dialed Seungcheols number. He sounded rushed when he answered the phone. "Hi Mingyu, I'm already on my way. I know everything." And despite the whole situation, Mingyu cheered that up. Soonyoung had called him. Mingyu still meant something to him. It wasn't hopeless, was it?

Seungcheol was glad that Mingyu even let him into the apartment. He'd been avoiding it all too often in the past few weeks and completely brushed him off. Mingyu looked terrible. He was emaciated, looked like he hadn't looked after himself in a while, and the apartment was dirty too. He had to be really bad and Seungcheol realized that Mingyu would not get out of there alone.  
"You take a shower! I don't want to talk to you that smelly!”, He said sternly. Mingyu opened his mouth, but Seungcheol raised his arm and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go! And don’t come out until you look neat.”  
When Mingyu had finally disappeared into the bathroom, he looked around with a sigh. Then he probably had to play the cleaning staff. He got an overview of the kitchen and then ordered food after not finding anything. Why had he let it go for the past few weeks with his visits?

When Mingyu came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, cleaned and finally properly dressed again, he was a little bit better. Maybe it was because he finally had company. He had been too lonely for the past 4 weeks. He was someone who needed people around him. He was grateful to his best friend that he had tried to put a little order in his apartment and ordered food. And he was even more grateful when Seungcheol hugged him and didn't let go. He hadn't noticed how much he lacked someone's physical closeness.

Another hour in which Seungcheol had feed him up and comforted him and Mingyu was better. How could he have forgotten his friends?  
"So," Seungcheol started and Mingyu knew that the serious part was beginning. "How shall we continue? This, "Seungcheol pointed to his apartment," isn’t working. You have to go back to work Mingyu. You let yourself go too much. You have to show Soonyoung that you are worth it! What does he want with an emaciated, unemployed, and dirty Mingyu? You'll go back to work next week. Then you clean the apartment every day. You take care of yourself every day. And we are looking for a roommate. "

Mingyu was unhappy with the plan. He knew that Seungcheol was right. But he still didn't feel able to break out of his daily grind. But when he mentioned a roommate, he shook his head. "No!"  
"Oh yes. You die when you are alone. It will probably be a while before Soonyoung has found his soulmate and I'm there, but I also have to work and can't be there day and night. We are looking for someone. And that’s that!”

Vernon knew what the new tattoo on his wrist meant. Someone new had been chosen for him. His seventh soul mate. It had appeared during a concert and ergo had seen it the whole world. Everyone knew that _Boo Seungkwan_ was his newest soulmate.

He couldn't hide it. At least not for long. _Choi Junghwan_ , his third soul mate, could be kept secret for two weeks before it went through all the media. And shortly afterwards the name disappeared. Everyone knew he was the rapper that nobody wanted. The appearance and disappearance of each name had been the subject of great debate.

With _Lee Youngmin_ they said it was because of his fame. Nobody wanted an idol as their soulmate. It was accompanied by too little privacy. His best friend, Joshua, cheered him up. He too had seen a few tattoos come and go. Vernon was unimpressed. He wrote a song for Youngmin and perpetuated his name on his back.

With _Zhu Shixin_ , the press people speculated that it was the distance. And everyone could understand it, even Vernon. He was too busy to have a soulmate in China. It just wouldn't work. Again, he wrote a song for Shixin and immortalized his name.

_Kang Woojins_ name disappeared shortly after the appearance of his video, in which he had drunk alcohol. Of course, the press people put it on the drama. Vernon made a public apology for the video and Woojin, but he never heard from him again.

_Shim Minjun_ also went big in the media. Vernon learned from the news that his newest soulmate bond had been dissolved. He had committed suicide. Nobody could tell him or the press why. Even Minjun's parents, whom Vernon had met, could not tell him. Minjun always looked so joyful and had been happy about the new tattoo after his first soulmate broke the connection, but in the end, Vernon had probably not been good enough again.

_No Donghyun_ was his biggest secret. He was his first soulmate, and nobody knew about him. They were soulmates before he became an idol. But at some point, during his trainee period, the tattoo was gone. He didn't know why.

Of course, he had dedicated a song to all of his soulmates. Nobody knew it was addressed to them, but Vernon felt better that way. Every name that used to be on his wrist was now on a different part of his body. He knew he shouldn't be proud of so many soulmates, but Vernon didn't want to forget them. Except for Minjun, he knew little of his soulmates. And from Minjun he only knew what his parents had said about him.

He would also write a song for Seungkwan and perpetuate his name on his body whether he wanted it or not. All the setbacks didn't stop him from looking for his soulmate. He finally wanted what people called true love. He wanted someone by his side who was always there for him. Whether he had to wait three or seventeen soulmates, Vernon was certain that someday there would be a soulmate who wanted him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernons Soulmates were supposed to be:  
> Choi Junghwan - Wen Junhui  
> Lee Youngmin - Jang Doyoon  
> Zhu Shixin - Yao Ming Ming  
> Kang Woojin - Shin Dongjin  
> Shim Minjun - Kim Samuel  
> No Donghyun - Hwang Minhyun  
> And Joshua was supposed to be Aron


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m back~ I finally moved and most of the work is done but now I have to drive an hour to work =( I don't really have time to translate anything. But from November it will be better again because I will have a job nearby =)
> 
> Thanks for alle the kudos! I love all kind of feedback.
> 
> Also I put up the original Link if anyone want to read the story in german~

Wonwoo was in his studio when he got a new apartment advertisement via email. This apartment was about a 20 minute walk from his studio and it was a flat share. As long as he finally got out of his studio, he was also ready to share an apartment. So, he wrote to the landlord. And finally, luck seemed to be on his side, because he answered right away, and he could come over tomorrow afternoon.

“Excuse me?”  
Wonwoo flinched and, to be on the safe side, wiped his sleeve over his eyes before turning. Lately he had been bursting into tears in his studio a lot. A customer was there.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The customer laughed bashfully.  
“How can I help you?” He just hoped it wouldn't be a tattoo removal. He couldn't do it yet. His own pain was still too fresh.  
"I would like a tattoo." The stranger held out his left arm to Wonwoo. "I want to have my soulmate's name on my back before it disappears."  
There was no sadness in the sentence, but the way the stranger said it made Wonwoo feel sad. He knew exactly what the other had been through. "Of course. Should we start right now? "  
His customer nodded and took off his t-shirt. Wonwoo pointed to his treatment chair and his customer laid on his stomach. Six names bared on his back. Wonwoo looked stunned on the back. Six names? And now another was added? "Were they all your soulmates?"  
His customer crossed his arms, put his head on it, and looked at Wonwoo. "It's not easy, I understand if they have the tattoos removed."  
“I’m sorry. “

Wonwoo looked at his own wrist. He felt guilty. What if one of the people was in his shop? What if Donghyun came to his studio and removed the tattoo here?  
"You don't have to be sorry for that. My real soulmate is out there. Whether it’s Seungkwan or someone else, I’ll find him.” His customer gave him a smile and Wonwoo wished he was so confident too. He didn't know if he would get through it again. Let alone six times!

Fortunately, a normal tattoo wasn't that nerve-wracking, and it didn't take long for him to put Boo Seungkwan under Shim Minjun. His customer paid and gave him a big tip. It must have been someone with a lot of money.

When Wonwoo turned into the street the next day, he wasn't sure he was right here. It all looked so upscale. Idyllic. It just looked like family. The area he lived in was pretty much the opposite. Who wanted to set up a flat share in such an area? But when he stood in front of the door and compared the names, everything matched. Kim & Kwon. So, he rang the bell. It wasn't long before the door opened. And Wonwoo knew that fate hated him after all.  
"Oh hello Mr. Beanie."  
There was no one else at the door than Kim Mingyu. His soulmate.

The situation was strange. Mingyu probably thought nothing of it, but Wonwoo shot a thousand thoughts through his mind how he could escape this uncomfortable situation.  
"You're here for the apartment, aren't you?"  
Wonwoo nodded wordlessly and looked at Mingyu. Something had happened. He no longer had a smile on his face, his eyes were red, and he looked worn out. Could he just ask?  
„Mr. Beanie? “  
It wasn't until he heard his familiar name that Wonwoo realized that Mingyu was talking to him.  
"Ah I'm sorry", he cleared his throat, "I was elsewhere with my thoughts".

Now a slight smile crept into Mingyu's face and Wonwoo was proud that he was the reason. In theory, Mingyu was no longer his soulmate. In theory, Mingyu's heart belonged to someone else, but his heart refused to accept any of this.  
"I asked you in to show you the apartment."  
Wonwoo nodded and entered. While Mingyu showed him the kitchen and living room, Wonwoo wondered how he could ask what had happened.

Did your fiancé die?  
Did you have an argument?  
Are you okay?

The apartment was fine so far. He wasn't in the kitchen that often anyway, and he wouldn't be in the living room either, if it was a shared apartment. The question was also whether Mingyu lived here or was it his former apartment and he was the landlord?  
“This would be your room then. It's not that big, but it wasn't actually intended as a bedroom."  
Wonwoo looked around the room. It really wasn't big, but it would be enough for his needs.  
"May I ask ... you don't have to answer ... but um." He scratched his head in embarrassment. He couldn't really formulate the question.  
Mingyu sighed and turned away from him.  
“My Fia- I mean Soonyoung canceled the wedding.”  
Soonyoung had canceled the wedding? Mingyu wasn't married? Was Soonyoung still in the picture now? Probably not. A huge stone fell from Wonwoo's heart. Mingyu was available. Mingyu was free again. He still had a chance!  
"I'm sorry." He could only say.  
"So, what do you think of the apartment?" Mingyu deflected.  
"Perfect", it shot out of Wonwoo. “I mean it would be great. It's not far from my studio and I don't need that much space"  
Again, he saw Mingyu's smile. "Then I would say you can move in here."

Mr. Beanie was a little strange, but Mingyu didn't mind. It was distracting and that was good for him. Seungcheol was right. Mr. Beanie seemed quite shy. Mingyu loved it with such people to lure them out of their shell. Soonyoung had always called it the father complex. And at least he knew Mr. Beanie a little and didn't let any stranger stay with him. That's why he didn't give himself any time to think it over. “When do you think you will move in here? Do you need help?"

Mr. Beanie didn't look him in the eye. Mingyu noticed that straight away. He always fixed something behind Mingyu.  
“No, I don't need any help, thanks. Would it be okay if I moved in tomorrow? I ... I am currently living in my studio."  
“You live where? It is still bright. If I come with you, we can pick up your things and you can sleep the night in an actual bed.” it slipped out of him before he could really think about it. Argh, his father complex again.  
Mr. Beanie's eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head. “No, you really don't have to help me. I can survive one more night."  
Maybe Mr. Beanie was the perfect person. Maybe Mingyu just had to focus on something else now. He had enough human knowledge to know that he would never let himself be helped. But would gratefully accept his help. Mingyu put on his shoes. "This is nonsense. We'll get your things now!"  
Mr. Beanie looked like he was about to protest again, but he seemed to have given up.  
“Okay. Thanks”  
He didn't even know that Mingyu had to thank him. A lot!

They drove Mingyu's car to the warehouse where Wonwoo had kept his belongings and were able to rent a van there. Wonwoo didn't have a lot of things and it wasn't long before everything was in his new room. Not built, but they could bring the van back and drive back to their apartment. It wasn't until they entered the apartment that Wonwoo really realized what had actually happened today. He had moved in with Mingyu. With Kim Mingyu. His soulmate.

"Tell me what is your name actually? I can't call you Mr. Beanie"  
Shit! He couldn't tell Mingyu that he was Wonwoo. At least not now. Then Mingyu would throw him out. Or the situation would become even more uncomfortable. He needed a name! While Mingyu waited for an answer, he looked around in panic, but found nothing anywhere. So, he said the first name that came to his mind. He no longer knew how he got that name from. Had he read it in the newspaper, heard it on the radio, or was it one of his customers?

"My name is Boo Seungkwan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I can`t answer you all because I should be in bed a long time ago, but thank you so much for all the wonderful comments <3
> 
> Now it gets a bit complicated, because Mingyu still thinks Wonwoo is Seungkwan. But I hope you can understand it =)

Seungkwan was holed up in his room and was probably unpacking. Mingyu had offered to help him set up, but he refused. And Mingyu was a little tired too. After 5 weeks of doing nothing, moving, as small as it was, was quite exhausting. He relaxed a little in front of the television until he realized the thoughts were coming back. The thoughts of Soonyoung. So, he got up and looked for something to do. He had brought his apartment back to normal before the viewing and there was nothing more to do. But it was now evening and Mingyu didn't know if Seungkwan had already eaten. If he thought about it, he had eaten very little today, and that was one of Seungcheols conditions. So, he stood into the kitchen and started cooking. Several times he had to blink his tears away while cooking because his mind wandered to Soonyoung.

Seungkwan still hadn't come out of his room when he finished cooking. Could he just disturb him? Perhaps they should have talked more about this flat share. But Mingyu had never lived in a flat share before.

He had to distract himself. Now that someone was there, he couldn't let himself go to waste. Mingyu could only hope that this would not drive Seungkwan away. He turned off the stove and knocked on Soonyoungs -no on Seungkwans room. After what Mingyu thought was an approving sound, he stepped in and had to smile. Seungkwan hadn't got very far over that time. His things were stacked on one side of the room and he was probably trying to assemble his bed. He sat in front of the individual parts, screws and tried to make out something on a sheet of paper. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you are hungry, I cooked, but now I should ask if you need help."

Wonwoo winced when he heard Mingyus voice. He sat here in his new room and tried to concentrate on work. But his mind often wandered. He wanted to talk to Mingyu, get to know him better, but he wasn't the type for that. He didn't really have friends because he couldn't do this social thing. He didn't know what to talk about and what he could ask. And Wonwoo didn't even know whether it still made sense to have hopes for Mingyu. Even if it weren't for this Soonyoung, and there was the unlikely event that Mingyu would be interested in him. Now that they were no longer soulmates ... would it even work? And how could he tell Mingyu who he really was? He couldn't even come to terms with Seungkwan being a nickname for Wonwoo.

He was brooding over such thoughts and was trying to do a little research on the Internet when there was a knock on the door. He quickly took out his sketch of his bed and pretended to study it when Mingyu entered and offered to help. Wonwoo wanted to refuse reflexively. He had never really received any help and was used to doing everything by himself. But maybe that was his chance? "Yes...gladly... that would be nice."

Mingyu came up to him and crouched down beside him. Wonwoo unobtrusively pushed his cell phone away while Mingyu examined the sketch and then the individual parts. "I can easily help you there, a friend of mine also has the same bed."

At first Wonwoo was a little nervous about working and talking to Mingyu because he was too afraid to reveal something that Mingyu was not allowed to know. But when they were done with his bed, Mingyu helped him assemble the closet and dresser. Mingyu had offered to help him with the unpacking too, but Wonwoo had firmly denied. He just thought of all his papers, which had his real name on. Mingyu was not allowed to get his hands on them.

But they ate together after Mingyu reheated the food. They talked about everyday things and luckily nothing that went deeper. Well, it was more like Mingyu asking questions and talking about himself than Wonwoo was actively involved. Wonwoo now knew that Mingyu was working as a cook. Which didn't really surprise him because the food really tasted incredibly good! Mingyu had a very good relationship with his parents and his younger sister and his parents’ dog. Mingyu talked a lot. They were probably the complete opposite. But Wonwoo already knew that he was head over heels for him. He thought he was no longer capable of such feelings. He had waited too long for his soulmate to lose him and now he lived with Mingyu. But at the same time, he knew he had a very slim chance, if any.

Wonwoo was happy when he could finally retire to his room. He sank down on his bed and could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it was stupid of him, but he just couldn't help it. If only he had opened his mouth! Wonwoo took his pillow and pressed it to his face so that no sound came out.

Seungkwan reread his message, then clicked send. He had found his soulmate. It had been relatively easy. Hansol was a pretty famous rapper. The name had already been suggested when he entered his name in the search engine. And for the next few hours Seungkwan had spent listening to every song from Hansol, who performed under the name Vernon and watched every video that existed of him. He'd been on stage since he was a kid and had a dark time when he was a teenager, but as far as Seungkwan had found out, it was over. Hansol was handsome, his fans raved about him, and he was talented. If only it weren't for the other 5 soulmates! 5 Soulmates! He was already number 6! Seungkwan would have understood if it had been a person or two before him. But all five? There were nasty rumors here and there that Hansol wasn't the nice guy he pretended to be after all. Nevertheless, Seungkwan had made up his mind to write him a message.

Now he just had to wait until Hansol got in touch and hope that he wasn't a serial killer or that he was on his way there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a week left in my old job and then I hopefully have more time to write, translate & update~
> 
> Please be safe and stream Home;Run a lot~~  
> Thank you all for comments & Kudos <3

It had been a week since Seungkwan moved in with him. Mingyu didn't really feel better, but at least the days went by. And Seungkwan distracted him.

Mingyu made breakfast for them in the morning after being horrified to learn that Seungkwan never ate breakfast. Initially, Mingyu had left breakfast for Seungkwan because he was on the morning shift, but then Seungkwan had started to get up earlier and they could have breakfast together. As a precaution, Mingyu brought him lunch as soon as he finished his work, and Seungkwan then took a lunch break. Mingyu hung out with him a little when there were no customers and then disappeared home. In the evening when Seungkwan came home, they both cooked together.

Mingyu was aware that he was too attached to Seungkwan, but he couldn't help it. When he didn’t have his daily routine but had time to think, he thought of Soonyoung. What he was doing. How he was doing. Whether he was taking his medication. Or was he thinking about him? Had he found this Seokmin yet? No, he definitely didn't want to think about that.

He was just coming home from his visit to Seungkwans studio when his wrist tingled. He stared in horror at the name on his wrist. It couldn't be true!

"Something new?"  
His manager shook his head. “They’re still searching through the inquiries, but so far he hasn't been there. Perhaps Seungkwan hasn't noticed yet. You could talk about it in your next interview."  
Vernon saw it right away. He also didn't believe Seungkwan would get in touch. Vernon nodded and looked at his tattoo. Everyone thought it was only a matter of time before his name was gone. But Vernon still didn't want to give up hope. Right now, they were just struggling through the barrage of inquiries, who all claimed to be Seungkwan. But nobody was able to identify themselves. It would be so much easier if fate chose one of his fans.

The shop was doing well, he got on well with Mingyu and his mood was steadily rising a little. Wonwoo could rightly say that things were finally going better again. All he had to do was figure out how to teach Mingyu that he was not Seungkwan. Today he had to do it. He moved in with Mingyu over a week ago! He was already responding to Seungkwan, but he would love to hear his name out of Mingyus mouth. So Wonwoo closed the shop a little earlier, bought food on the way and went to their apartment. He could only hope Mingyu didn't hold it against him.

"I brought some food with me today," he announced as he stepped through the front door. He could already hear Mingyu tinkering around in the kitchen. "I hope that's okay," he added a little uncertainly.  
"Of course," said Mingyu when he stepped into the hallway, "I didn't feel like cooking today anyway"  
And once again Wonwoo didn't know whether he was saying this because he wanted to be polite or whether he was serious.

They sat down and started to eat and Wonwoo went over his rehearsed sentence again.  
"Mingyu, can I tell you something?" He began carefully, hesitantly. His pulse was racing, and he was trying desperately to calm down. Now or never! Mingyu looked at him carefully and suddenly Wonwoo realized that he might not be able to say it after all. He didn't want to leave here already. And that would happen if Mingyu didn't understand his motives.

"I meant I wanted to ask you something," he corrected himself quickly. "I ... you don't have to answer if you don't want to talk about it ... what happens when Soonyoung comes back?"  
He saw Mingyu freeze. Mingyu dropped his arm and looked down. "You can of course stay here."  
"It's not about me," Wonwoo began softly. It had been a bad rescue. Mingyu was distracted, but he didn't want to see him sad either.

Mingyu sighed deeply. He took his glass in his hand, emptied it in one gulp and began to balance it on one side.  
"I don’t know. I don't even know if he'll come back to me at all. He gets in touch here and there but there is nothing new. I have no choice but to hope that he'll come back to me. I don't know whether the three of us will live here in the beginning or whether we will move to another apartment. Maybe you can move into Soonyoungs old apartment and he'll come here. I don't even know if he even still has it. But it won't happen in the next few weeks. "

He watched Seungkwan get up and silently clear away the food. Wasn't that what he wanted to hear? But Seungkwan came back, two beer bottles in his hand, and handed him one. "I think we'd better talk it over like this"  
Mingyu got up and laughed lightly. "Better in the living room then, don't you think so?"

Seokmin stared at the envelope and couldn't bring himself to open it. The postman had brought him the letter two hours ago. Since then he sat in his kitchen and tried to muster the strength to open the envelope. It was from the Soulmate Seeker. A large envelope. That should mean something good, right? A simple "We didn't find him" would be a small letter, right? Big letters were always a good thing, weren't they? He turned the letter over again, but the back didn't reveal anything either.

He winced when the phone rang. Who could it be but his mother? Like the last few days.  
"Did you get the letter today?"  
For a moment Seokmin thought about lying to her. But he couldn't. "Yes."  
"And?" His mother sounded excited. Pleased.  
Something Seokmin couldn't feel. The content wouldn't change much. He cleared his throat; afraid his voice would fail. "I just arrived at home. I haven't opened it yet." With shaky fingers, he began to open the envelope and toke the letter out. An address immediately caught his eye. "They have him," he managed to say. They found Soonyoung. And he lived very close by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my last day at work. Cross your fingers for me, that my new job isn't as stressfull as the other was.

“I mean… I know a little bit. You don't have to tell me everything. But what exactly happened?"  
Mingyu had been prepared to talk about it. Somehow it didn't bother him that much anymore. At the moment he was just a little glad Seungkwan was asking questions. For the past week he'd been the one asking questions and giving unsolicited answers. Maybe they would get to know each other better? Once he got the uncomfortable over with.

He took a sip of his beer and looked at Seungkwan. They had both made themselves comfortable in the living room and were sitting across from each other.  
“Soonyoung and I… we've been together for a while. Almost 2,5 years. He had met his soulmate, but I didn't. But I don't think having a tattoo is important to love someone. I want to decide for myself and not be forced by fate on me, you understand? My parents are not soulmates. My dad met his, but he stayed with my mother. So, who says you can't be happy like this?"  
Seungkwan was silent but looked at him attentively and Mingyu saw this as a sign to go on.  
“I had to persuade him a little to go out with me. Unfortunately, he didn't see it the way I did. But I was successful very quickly." If you could call a few months a quick success. “Soonyoung forgot his soulmate and I never met Wonwoo. And then I asked Soonyoung if he would marry me. I really thought we could be as happy as my parents. But he had his tattoo removed the day before me. I was about to change when he called. On the day of the wedding, I mean. He…” Mingyu stopped and blinked his tears away. And he thought he had none left. Seungkwan moved closer to him and hesitantly put an arm around him. And Mingyu was only too happy to be comforted. He closed his eyes and went on with a shaky voice: “He got his new tattoo on our wedding day. I thought we'd have each other’s name on our wrists. When we're both free. But it was someone else!"

It broke Wonwoos heart. Not that Mingyu was talking about someone else. No, the pain in Mingyus voice broke his heart. Mingyu really didn't deserve that. He hesitantly began stroking Mingyus back. He was silent because he knew Mingyu hadn't finished talking. He wanted to give him time and not interrupt him.  
“But that was no reason to cancel the wedding. What does that change? He would certainly never have run into this Seokmin! But no, he has to go looking for him,” Mingyu continued bitterly.  
Wonwoo realized how right it had been not to reveal his identity to Mingyu. He would never have given him a chance. He would have had the tattoo removed anyway. He envied Soonyoung for it. Mingyu was the person who could probably save him from loneliness.  
“Seungkwan I'm so scared! What if he finds Seokmin? What if he thinks he's better than me? What if he leaves me completely? I haven't had a single day without Soonyoung in the past 2 years. And now it's been 5 weeks!"  
“Trust him. If he loves you the way you love him and if you're right, he won't let you down.", Wonwoo answered quietly. He didn't believe it himself. A soulmate was always above everything. He had seen it twice in his life. But if Mingyus parents could do it ... then maybe others too? Even if he wasn't convinced of it, it was enough if it helped Mingyu.

Mingyu let Seungkwan caress him and only when he was sure that he would not burst into tears again did he break away from him and gave him a smile. “I'm glad you moved in here. It took me a huge kick, but I am glad that it is you and not some stranger. I have the feeling we could become really good friends."

Friends.

He didn't want to hear that. But it was better than nothing, wasn't it? Maybe he could at least keep Mingyu as a friend? Wonwoo ignored his pounding heart that wanted to teach him different.

Exhausted from serious issues, they both turned on the television and watched a movie and talked about unimportant and easy subjects.

Seungkwan fell silent and Mingyu continued to watch the film. When it was over, he turned to Seungkwan. He had to smile when he saw that the other had fallen asleep. His glasses had slipped a little lower because his head had slumped on his chest. It was definitely not a comfortable pose for sleeping. Mingyu got up and stretched. „Seungkwan?“, he whispered. Should he wake the other or let him sleep here?

He reached out and shook him gently, but there was no response from Seungkwan. Mingyu gently lifted Seungkwans feet and positioned them on the sofa so that the other would be more comfortable. He carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the table. Then he went to Seungkwans room and got his blanket. When he returned, Seungkwan had curled up a little. His arm hung limply over the edge of the sofa. Mingyu spread the blanket over him and was about to leave when the sweatband caught his eye. Seungkwan always wore it. Was he hiding something? Didn't he want others to know his soulmates name? Or had he removed it and didn't get a new name? Mingyu was tempted to look. But he couldn't do that. Or could he? He stood for a few minutes and listened to Seungkwans breath, drowned out only by the news in the background.

"Again, a corpse was found that fits perfectly into the loot scheme of the so-called Don Juan murderer..."

After all, Seungkwan hadn't woken up. And if he did, he could blame that he wanted to cover him up properly. Mingyu crouched down and began pulling up Seungkwans sweatband with careful fingers. Again, and again he glanced at Seungkwans face. But he did not let Mingyu bother him.

Eventually his tattoo was exposed. Mingyu was a little disappointed. He couldn't see anything. It was a fox with a cap tattooed on it. That was probably his logo. Now he was just as smart as before. Did he do it to cover up the name or because he didn't have one anymore? And why did he hide it with the sweatband? He would love to ask him, but even Mingyu didn't ask about soulmates. Even if Seungkwan now knew everything about himself and the one he would like to have as a soulmate. That was a subject Seungkwan had to come up with himself. "Sleep well," Mingyu whispered as he put the sweatband back into place.

“From a heartstealer to a heartbreaker. Scandal rapper Vernon is looking for his soulmate! With a heartbreaking message he turned to him: Seu-"

Mingyu took the remote control and turned off the TV. Immediately it became dark and quiet. He stretched again and then went to his room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter~  
> Since I'm not really in the mood in writing I'm just gonna go back to translating...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I was supposed to start my new job today ... and thanks to a corona case in the administration I was able to take overtime off, here is a new chapter already~~

Soonyoung checked his account balance in frustration. It was still not enough! He was already working extra shifts to make more money and had moved back in with his parents to save a little on rent. But why did a seeker have to cost so much money? He had already written in various search forums, but he hadn't had any luck with that. He had googled Seokmin too but couldn't find anything either. He never thought it would be so difficult to find a soulmate. To be on the safe side, he had also looked for his name. And because he was already on this, Mingyus too. But no one looked for them online. Or at least he didn't find these people. But he couldn't remember what Mingyus former soulmate was called. Was it something with a V? Or a W? Actually, it shouldn't even interest him... and if he found that person, what should he write to him? Sorry for getting your soulmate to have his tattoo removed? No…

But he would really like to know if Mingyu had a new tattoo. What if he ran into that person? Mingyu wouldn't give them a chance ... would he? He would wait for Soonyoung...?

He chewed his lip nervously. Should he ask Mingyu? He took his cell phone and took a picture of his water glass and medicine.

_See, I take my medicine well. I hope you are well. How's the job going? Did you get a new tattoo? Please wait a little longer. I love you Mingyu_

He had to wake up the screen twice before finally clicking send. When did it get so weird between them?

The number shrunk. More and more. He had talked about it in his interview. About his hope to find Seungkwan. What a new flood of inquiries had brought. Vernon had decided to look for Seungkwan himself. He had been instructed by the professionals how to proceed. And now he answered some inquiries every day and asked the inquirers to send him a photo of their ID and a photo of their soulmate tattoo. The photos were then evaluated by someone else and if they were not found to be falsified, the people were invited and had to show these things to someone on site. However, it never got that far before. "Oh, come on Seungkwan," Vernon muttered as he clicked send. He had to be there. But the number just kept shrinking without anyone showing up in person.

Wonwoo grumbled when he woke up and realized that it was way too bright. Didn't he close the shutters yesterday? He sat up drowsy and blinked. He wasn't in his room. With narrowed eyes he looked for his glasses, found them and put them on. Did he fall asleep on the sofa yesterday? Then how did his blanket get to him?  
"Good Morning sleepyhead" Mingyu stood grinning in the doorway. Had Mingyu taken care of him?  
"What time is it?", His voice was still rough from sleeping. Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair and sat up. "Thanks," he added.  
“You still have time before you have to leave. Breakfast is already ready. I have to go. See you later." Mingyu raised his hand and left. Wonwoo really got used to it. That someone took care of him.

Wonwoo didn't eat very much. He hated eating alone. It had never been important to him before. And since he lived with Mingyu, he had gotten used too quickly to not being alone anymore. He also didn't know why Mingyu left the house so early now. He was on the late shift and usually slept even at that time. Was he meeting Soonyoung? Wonwoo swallowed. He didn't even want to think about it! Maybe he should just go to the store earlier today. That at least distracted him a little.

Again, there wasn't much going on today. But since the last 2 days were packed with appointments, Wonwoo was all right. He locked his studio early and went home. Mingyu wasn't home yet, but when Wonwoo entered he noticed how his mood was improving. He set about cleaning the apartment a little. Since Mingyu was on late shift, he would bring dinner.

Just as he was finished mopping the floor and cleaning up the water bucket, the doorbell rang. Surprised, he stumbled, and water spilled out of the bucket. Wonwoo cursed. He put the bucket down, threw a towel on the water, and pulled off his wet sweatband before heading to the door.

A stranger stood before him. He nervously kneaded a piece of paper in his hands. Wonwoo noticed how the other wanted to look at his wrist and crossed his arms so that his counterpart had no chance to see anything.

“Yes?” Who was that? One of Mingyus friends? Was that Soonyoung? "Mingyu is not here."  
"Mingyu? Uh no ... I uh ... I wanted ... I wanted to Soonyoung", stammered the stranger. He pointed to the nameplate. Since Wonwoo was still running his mail on his studio and had no visitors anyway, they had never changed that. It still said Kim & Kwon. "Ah. Soonyoung doesn't live here."  
The stranger looked at him disappointed and hurt. "I see." He turned away and Wonwoo felt guilty. He knew he was coming across gruff. And if that was really one of Mingyus friends, he didn't want to put him off. "Wait. Mingyu should be back soon. He definitely knows where Soonyoung lives."

Mingyu yawned as he unlocked the door. He had done some shopping before work this morning and got up earlier. Now he was just tired. But it was worth it. Or at least he hoped.  
"Ah Mingyu?" Seungkwan called as he closed the door again.  
Mingyu had to grin. Was there someone hungry? He went into the kitchen, from which Seungkwans voice came and froze. There was someone sitting at the dining table with Seungkwan. He looked relieved when he looked at Mingyu. "Oh, you have a visitor...?"  
Seungkwan looked confused at the stranger. Mingyu put down the food and the bag with the purchases. "Hello, I am Mingyu, I am happy to meet you."  
The stranger got up and nodded to him. "I'm happy too, Mingyu. I am Seokmin. Seungkwan said you know where Soonyoung lives?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in SeungcheolxJR, Soonhoon or a Meanie Oneshot, please checkt out my newest work :3
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

When Mingyu froze and looked at Seokmin with wide eyes and didn't answer, Wonwoo finally got the idea of how he knew Seokmins name. He had assumed it must have been some friend of the two. He hadn't really talked to Seokmin very much either. But now he knew. It was Soonyoungs soulmate. He got up and went to Mingyu. "Sit down," he muttered to him and gently pushed him down on the chair Wonwoo had just been sitting on. Mingyu gave no resistance. "I ..." Mingyu began, but his voice failed. He cleared his throat. "I don't know if I can just give out his address like that."

He couldn't just give him the wrong address, could he? And anyway ... it was better if Soonyoung and Seokmin met… then Soonyoung would know sooner and come back to Mingyu. Then why couldn't he bring himself to give him the address?  
"You know," began Seokmin, rubbing his neck, "I'm his soulmate." He showed them his wrist, which had Soonyoungs name on it.  
What Mingyu had wanted for so long. He felt something dangerous rise within him. A mixture of anger, sadness, betrayal, and rage. But then he felt Seungkwan put his hands on his shoulders and Mingyu tried to relax. He couldn't make a scene. "I know," he managed to say. "Soonyoung told me about you."  
“I hired a seeker, and he gave me the address here. And the name was on the doorbell."  
“He moved out a few weeks ago. Back to his parents." He couldn't tell him the truth. Tell him that Soonyoung had left him and never lived here.  
“Can I have the address, please? It ... it would be very important to me."  
Mingyu picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He held the pen franticly. When he passed the address to Seokmin, he said: "Don't tell him you were here before."  
Seokmin thanked him and carefully took the slip of paper. He thanked him again when he got up and heard him say thank you again when Seungkwan escorted him outside. Only when he heard the door did he hit the table with his fist.

He was scared. He was so scared. Now the time has come. Soonyoung would soon choose. He heard Seungkwan come back and felt Seungkwan approach him. At that moment, Mingyu didn't care what the other thought of him. He wrapped his arms around the standing Seungkwan and buried his face in his stomach and let the tears flow again. Seungkwan immediately started stroking his hair and back again, and Mingyu was so grateful for the other. That he was just here with him and stood by him and that he wasn't saying anything at the moment.

They stayed in this position for a long time. Wonwoos feet hurt, but he didn't want to push Mingyu away. He tried to shift his weight a little. Mingyu lifted his head and looked up at him with teary eyes. "I am-" he was about to apologize, but Wonwoo shook his head. "You don’t have to apologize. I'm sorry I let him in."

But now Mingyu shook his head. He broke away from Seungkwan, got up and gave him a real hug. “It’s good.” He pulled away from him again and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was so sick of crying! “Let's not talk about it anymore. Can you warm up the food? I'll freshen up for a moment."

They ate the food Mingyu had brought with him in silence. But at some point Mingyu couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me something. Please. Otherwise I have to think of Soonyoung again." Seungkwan looked at him and seemed to be thinking.  
“You told me about your parents yesterday. Then I want to tell you about my family. My parents were not soulmates either. Everything went well until I was 4 or 5 years old. Then my mother met her soulmate. She left us. My father and me. Two years later he met his. I was pushed back and forth and was just the troublemaker who reminded them of the mistakes from the past. I don't know when ... but my mother moved away. I think she was pregnant again. But I haven't heard from her anymore. When I was 15, I ran away from my father. His soulmate was nice... but she didn't want me. I was just a mistake.” Seungkwan fell silent.  
They were still sitting across from each other and Mingyu took his hand and squeezed it. “You are not a mistake. That's awful!" How could you treat a child like that? Perhaps Seungkwans parents would have been happy together? These soulmates just destroyed everything.  
"I ... it's okay now."  
"Next time when I go to my mother you come with me!"; said Mingyu determined. This made Seungkwan smile a little. "Believe me, she always complains that I don't come often enough, so she is happy when she can mother someone." Mingyu waited. Perhaps Seungkwan would now also tell him about his soulmate? He had already noticed that he had taken off his wristband. He released Seungkwans hand and continued to eat.

Wonwoo thought about what else to tell Mingyu. His life wasn't very interesting. And he couldn't exactly talk to Mingyu about his soulmate. Out of habit he wanted to pull his wristband back on properly, but his heart stopped when he realized he wasn't wearing it. He looked nervously at Mingyu. Did he notice? What if he saw the signs? He tried to hide his hand under the table as inconspicuously as possible until he noticed his logo.

Huh?

Wonwoo looked at his wrist in amazement. Black. It was all black again. "Seungkwan?"  
The hat on the fox that had Mingyus name on it was again without any gaps. "Seungkwan?"  
He swallowed. And again.  
"I ... what ...?" He stammered, stroking the tattoo. He had a soulmate again. That he would never get to know!  
“Seungkwan? Everything OK?" Wonwoo looked up. Mingyu looked at him worried. "Yes, I ... I didn't know I had a new name," he stammered.

Mingyu nodded understandingly. "Did you remove it or did your soulmate?"  
Wonwoo laughed dryly. "I removed his tattoo." Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. “Suddenly he was in my shop. Had I known it was him, I would have sent him away. What should I say? It was a job ... he wanted to get rid of me ... for good reasons." He didn't really want to tell Mingyu. But he was far too confused right now to be able to think clearly that it was just gushing out of him.  
“Seungkwan! Maybe you could have changed his mind." Mingyu looked at him indignantly. Wonwoo just shook his head slightly. Mingyu took Wonwoos hand again, this time the one with the tattoo. He stroked the back of his hand and looked at him seriously. "Do you see what I mean. You didn't deserve that. You deserve someone who likes you no matter what the name says on their wrist."  
Wonwoo sighed slightly. But he didn't want anyone else. He wanted Mingyu. Maybe he should come out with the truth after all? Mingyu would surely understand?  
„Mingyu-“  
„Seungkwan-“  
"You start."  
“I just wanted to thank you. Without you I would probably not get through the time until Soonyoung returns so well."  
Mingyu smiled at him and Wonwoos resolve vanished. Mingyu indicated that he could speak now. "That's fine. I wanted to say something like that.” He forced a smile.

"Oh, I brought you something." Mingyu released his hand and stood up. Wonwoo watched him get up and walk to the bag he'd put on the floor earlier. “I saw that you hardly have any personal items in your room. That's why I went shopping a little today." Mingyu seemed completely carefree again as he took it out of his bag piece by piece. Pictures, empty picture frames (“We can take a few pictures. From your studio. Or us, or whatever you like. "), Decorative plants and other bits and pieces. Wonwoo wasn't the type to buy something like this, but it warmed his heart that Mingyu thought of him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who leave comments & Kudos <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Noone that I post a new chapter this soon <3  
> I don't know if you're reading this, but I try to translate everything really fast~ Please wait a little longer~~

Seokmin was lying on his bed. He couldn't get himself up. He'd had Soonyoungs address for a week, but he couldn't bring himself to go to him. After visiting Soonyoungs friends, he considered going straight to him. But the courage had failed him. He didn't know how he had reacted, but Soonyoungs friends looked a little cold. Seungkwan had hardly spoken to him, and Mingyu hadn't been really kind to him either. Did that mean Soonyoung didn't want to get to know him? Was that why they were so unkind to him? He turned on his side and hugged his pillow. He had been so jealous of both of them. They were definitely soulmates, just as they had acted. Why couldn't he have something like that too? Maybe ... maybe he would try again tomorrow.

Soon he had it together. He only had to take a month of extra shifts before he had the money to hire a seeker. And then he would finally get to know Seokmin. It wasn't that he forgot and didn't miss Mingyu because he did so incredibly. But Soonyoung was slowly coming back to himself. He no longer cried so often and met with colleagues and friends more often. It just felt good to be alone in the moment and to have time for himself. Even if he wanted to finally meet Seokmin. He wanted to know what his soulmate was like. Was he already making plans to meet Soonyoung? Oh, he couldn't wait.

But the next day Seokmin was no different. Neither the next day. And the day after that. At least he had dressed up. But when he looked in the mirror, the doubts came back. Who would want him? The phone rang again and Seokmin knew it was his mother. Who wanted to know how it had gone. But he hadn't answered the phone for a long time, instead he let her speak on the answering machine. He knew it was wrong. He knew to pull himself up. He could go to Soonyoung today, meet him and then go to his mother. Or call her. Or if Soonyoung had time, maybe they could go out to dinner together. He could just ask him about it. But it all sounded so easy in his head. He couldn't do it.

Soonyoung was suddenly thrown back by two weeks. He had gotten sick and had to stay in bed. So, he had to wait two weeks longer for Seokmin. And what was the worst. Mingyu wasn't here to nurse him back to health. Soonyoung had loved it. Mingyu cooked for him, helped him eat, and then they cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie until Soonyoung fell asleep. But now? His mother cooked something for him too but was so busy that she couldn't take care of him. He must have already written 7 messages to Mingyu, all of them whiny and suffering, but he couldn't bring himself to send them. Mingyu would only worry about him and he didn't want that.

Again a few days had passed and Seokmin had mostly not even been able to get out of bed. In his head he had figured out what to say to Soonyoung. What he should tell about himself. Or he could just write him a letter. He had tried to write one a few times, but every time he sat in front of the blank sheet of paper, all the words disappeared from his head. He didn't even know how to start. "Hello Soonyoung" or "Dear Soonyoung" or should he address him as a soulmate? He could sit in front of the letter for hours and it did not help. So, he rejected the idea with the letter. It was a stupid idea anyway. What if Soonyoung didn't like his handwriting? Or the whole letter? He would throw it away and Seokmin wouldn't know where he was with Soonyoung. No, a letter wasn't the answer.

Two weeks became three weeks. He hadn't been so badly ill in a long time and he had really had to fight with his parents that they wouldn't put him in the hospital. Or alerted Mingyu. They just couldn't understand why he couldn't do this to Mingyu. Or that if he didn't have to, he didn't want to go to the hospital. He wanted to stay away from this place as long as possible. At least as a patient. Soonyoung was happy when he was finally fit and able to work again. The last week, when he was better, but not that much better, he had written a lot with Mingyu again. Maybe they should meet again sometime. How long had it been since they'd last seen each other properly? Soonyoung didn’t know if he could stand firm any longer. Would he give in as soon as he saw Mingyu?

It rained. Pretty heavy. But somehow it seemed to be the end of his phase. As if the rain washed away all doubts. He had been feeling better for the past two days. He had recovered. He had also apologized to his mother, but she didn't know anything else from him. The phase had lasted a long time. But he was ready again. He would meet Soonyoung! It wasn't the best idea in the rain, but if he didn't do it today, Seokmin feared that he would never have the courage to do it. After dressing, he didn't look at the mirror and took the large umbrella with him to be on the safe side when he stepped out of the door with Soonyoungs address in his hand. Today was the day. He would meet his soulmate!

Soonyoung had forgotten his umbrella. He was in a hurry to get home, he wasn't sure why, and so he had left his umbrella at work. Which meant he was soaking wet when he finally saw his house. He knew he should take better care of himself. He had been ill recently and could easily have a setback, but he couldn't change that either. He paused when he saw someone standing in front of their door. But not for long, because the rain was still pounding down on him and he was slowly freezing. He stood under the umbrella with the stranger. “Hi, I'm Soonyoung. You want to see us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all comments & Kudos~  
> Especially those who comment every or nearly every chapter <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the weekend I made a translating-marathon X__X The next 5 chapters are already translated~~

Seungkwan stared sullenly at the newspaper. Vernon went on a concert tour! For 3 weeks! How could he just leave now that they were about to meet? He FINALLY got a message yesterday. And of course, he immediately uploaded a photo of his ID and his tattoo. "Woe to you are not worth it," he muttered and put the newspaper down. 3 weeks. So much could have happened in 3 weeks. If only Vernon would get in touch with him properly. Would he even have the time? Seungkwan had been thinking all the time whether he should go to a concert. But how was he supposed to get close to Vernon? Should he show the security guards his ID? Would they let him through then? But ... he could try it?

Wonwoo was absolutely annoyed. It didn't happen that often, but what he'd really like to do was shut down his shop and go home. In front of him stood a young girl who wanted to be tattooed. She was old enough and had the money with her. The fact that she wanted to have a name engraved was also no problem. Only when she stretched her wrist to Wonwoo he lost his temper. She wanted to fake a soulmate tattoo. What kind of idea did people get these days? He had to argue with her for a long time before he could finally throw her out of his shop.

One of his next customers, a few hours later, was no better. It was a tattoo removal. The day before yesterday he had answered all questions well and Wonwoo had actually had a good feeling about it. But as soon as he started to remove the first sign, the other one had probably changed his mind. His client slapped his hand at his laser and Wonwoo ran it over his own wrist. About his own tattoo. It felt like his heart was being drilled through. He gasped and then turned off the laser. He apologized for a moment and left his client alone. Damn it. Wonwoo looked at his wrist. You couldn't see anything; the laser hadn't been in one place long enough. But what should his soulmate think of him? That he wanted to get rid of it? The pain in his heart subsided and Wonwoo felt guilty. He didn't know who his new soulmate was... but when he thought about it being someone other than Mingyu... he didn't want to get to know him. Even if they somehow managed to find each other. He didn't know if it was Mingyus actions or his words, but it was the first time Wonwoo didn't care about his soulmate. If only it wasn't for Soonyoung. He knew he had to get away from Mingyu ... but he didn't want to.

When he wanted to go back to his customer, he was gone. Wonwoo didn't care. He was in a bad mood today and closed his studio and hurried to get home. Maybe he could spend a little more time with Mingyu?

As soon as he opened the door, he noticed the unfamiliar shoes. He heard voices from the living room and swallowed. Someone was here. Was that Soonyoung? All of a sudden, Wonwoo felt bad. He would like to hide in his room.

"Seungkwan?" Mingyu must have noticed him. So much for that. He didn't want to, but it was rude to go straight to his room. So, he went to the living room, but stopped in the doorway. Was that Soonyoung, who was sitting across from Mingyu? The mood seemed normal, so what did that mean for him?  
Soonyoung raised his hand. “Hi, I'm Seungcheol, Mingyus friend. Nice to meet you. "  
A weight was lifted from his heart. Seungcheol. The one who was responsible that Wonwoo was allowed to live here. "I am also pleased. I am W- Seungkwan"  
Mingyu gave him an apologetic look. Fortunately, no one had noticed that he had almost had a slip of the tongue!  
“Food is in the kitchen; I've already eaten with Seungcheol. Everything alright with you?"  
Wonwoo could only nod. He was no longer hungry. “I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to lie down. Do not feel disturbed." He was about to retreat when Mingyu got up.  
“You should eat something first. Sit down, I'll make it warm and bring it to you. "  
Actually, Wonwoo was no longer hungry. He was so exhausted at the moment that he just wanted to sleep. Or at least not talk to anyone. But Mingyu was already walking past him, gave his shoulder a brief squeeze and disappeared into the kitchen.

Seungcheol patted the sofa next to him. “I don't bite, you can come here. Mingyu has already told me a lot about you,” said Seungcheol in a good mood.  
Wonwoo found him very likeable. But he wasn't sure what to say to him. Hesitantly, he sat down next to him.  
“I am really happy to meet you. I just wanted to thank you personally for taking care of Mingyu." Seungcheol looked serious now. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."  
Mingyu was lucky to have such a friend. Wonwoo shook his head slightly. "No, everything is fine. I ... I have to thank you for him taking me in here. I know that it was thanks to you."  
"What are you talking about?" Mingyu came back and handed him a plate. Wonwoo was still not hungry but forced himself to eat. So at least he had an excuse to say nothing.  
"About you, what else?" Seungcheol teased.

Wonwoo had eaten half of his portion and had only very sporadically participated in the conversation between Mingyu and Seungcheol. He hoped Mingyu didn't resent him. He was about to apologize when Seungcheol brought up something he didn't want to miss.  
“Have you finally answered Soonyoung? He's been annoying me for days that you don't want to answer the question whether you have a new tattoo or not."  
In the two weeks since Wonwoo knew he had a new tattoo; he couldn't bring himself to ask Mingyu if he had a new one. He knew Mingyu didn't care. But to see how someone else could come into the picture would break his heart. What if someone rang the doorbell and looked for Mingyu at any moment?  
"I ... I thought that wasn't important. And now I don't want to get in touch. Nor did he tell me about meeting Seokmin! And that was two weeks ago!"  
Wonwoo took another bite, even though he really couldn't eat any more. He kept his eyes fixed on his food. He didn't want anyone looking at him and him giving himself away with anything.  
"Do you have a new one?"  
Wonwoo took another bite. Mingyu was silent and Wonwoo looked up. He saw Seungcheol nudge Mingyu and give him a questioning look.  
"No ..." Mingyu finally answered.  
"Then write it to him! He would definitely be happy to hear that from you."  
Wonwoo got up. "I'm going to my room, I'm a little flabby.", He apologized. Seungcheol nodded to him and Mingyu looked at him relieved. He probably thought Wonwoo was trying to get them off the subject.  
"Sleep well," Mingyu called after him when he went into the kitchen.

Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief when he was finally in his room. So Mingyu didn't have a new soulmate yet. Wonwoo didn't want to look at his wrist. So officially they weren't anything anymore. They were no longer soulmates. He felt empty. It was still too difficult for him to accept that. And as he had noticed today, even Mingyus friendly behavior was nothing special. He had seen him with Seungcheol today. Mingyu was just someone who liked to touch others and he shouldn't think about anything. He just had to accept it. But precisely because he was nothing special to Mingyu, he couldn't tell him his real name. Mingyu could do without him. He would definitely kick him out of the apartment. And Wonwoo couldn't. He couldn't do without Mingyu anymore. He almost feared that he would never be able to do it again. He would wait until Soonyoung called. Until then he would lie to Mingyu. Only until Soonyoung called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments~ Thank you for all who comment and give Kudos <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another Translation-Marathon and now I have the next 10 chapters ready~

_Hey Seungkwan,_

_wow. I can't believe you got in touch. But I was hoping to really see your message._

_You should actually come to my label to have the authenticity checked. But I have a good feeling about you. Maybe you already know, but I'm on tour now = ( I would love to meet you right away, but maybe we can have a chat here?_

_Your Vernon_

"Oh my God!" Seungkwan stared at the email. And reread it. Vernon had finally written to him! Finally. Seungkwan was still pissed off that the other had to go on a tour now, but they finally got to know each other. He would like to do it in person, but there was nothing he could do about it. In a good mood, he wrote an answer and sent it off.

“Hi, I'm Soonyoung. You want to see us?"  
Seokmin looked at the newcomer and was speechless for a moment. His wet black hair was glued to his forehead. His clothes were wet too, and the t-shirt stuck to him like a second skin. Seokmin tightened his grip on the umbrella. That was Soonyoung? His soulmate? "Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung?"  
Soonyoung grinned and nodded. “Yeah, that's me. Did you want to see me?"  
He shuddered and Seokmin was aware that they were still standing outside. He took a step aside but continued to hold the umbrella over Soonyoung. He didn't mind that he was getting a little wet.

Soonyoung went to the door and unlocked it. "Come in," he asked the stranger and went into their house himself.  
"I'm Lee Seokmin, your soulmate," the stranger gushed out.  
Soonyoung froze. Seokmin? He turned to him in surprise. That was Seokmin? "Oh," he managed to say. He hadn't expected it. Not at all. He didn't even know what to say. He wanted to think about it when he had the money. They just stood there, staring at each other. Soonyoung was dripping the carpet in the entrance area and Seokmin was getting more and more wet from the rain. Neither of them knew what to say, neither could move.  
This is how Soonyoungs mother found them. "What are you doing here? You are soaking wet! Go and get changed!" Only then did she see Seokmin. "Oh Lord! Come in, Soonyoung should give you some of his clothes. You can't stand in the rain "

Seokmin entered hesitantly. Soonyoungs mother (at least he assumed) took the umbrella from him and Soonyoung motioned for him to follow him. Seokmin was nervous. He had imagined the whole thing differently. And now he was on his way to Soonyoungs room to put his clothes on! Soonyoung went to his closet to look for clothes and Seokmin took the opportunity to inspect his room.  
"Here you go!" Soonyoung turned to him and held out a packet of clothes.  
"Um ... here?" asked Seokmin. It was a little uncomfortable for him to change here in front of Soonyoung. They didn't even know each other yet.  
"Oh" Soonyoung blushed and looked awkward. It was too cute. Seokmin smiled. "Come with me, I'll give you another towel and you can change in the bathroom."

His mother had made tea and Soonyoung was wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, clutching the cup and waiting for Seokmin to come out of the bathroom. He had briefly enlightened his mother and she had grabbed his father and left them alone.

Seokmin finally came out of the bathroom. Soonyoung put his cup down and freed himself from the covers and stood up. Seokmin came to him hesitantly. Soonyoung eyed him. He was handsome. The fact that Seokmin was wearing his clothes only made him more attractive, Soonyoung found.  
"Here, sit down." He gave him the other cup and snuggled back into the warm blanket. Seokmin gratefully took the cup and sat down with his torso turned towards Soonyoung.  
"I imagined it all a little differently," admitted Seokmin hesitantly.  
Soonyoungs heart skipped a moment. He had imagined their meeting! "I ... you ... you were looking for me!"  
Seokmin laughed a little. "Yes, I ... I hired a seeker."  
"Woah they really find out everything, huh? I haven't lived here that long." After a short pause, he added, “I'm saving up for a seeker too. In a month I would have had the money."

They smiled at each other. Soonyoung didn't find it strange. It was nice. They took the time to get to know each other, to get used to the situation. He took a sip of his tea, then put the cup away. "May ... may I see it?" He pointed to Seokmins wrist. When he remembered what his question sounded like, he bit his lip. "I ... you don't have to ..."  
Seokmin also put down his cup and stretched his wrist towards Soonyoung. Fascinated, Soonyoung stroked the signs. Stroke over his name. Sure, he had seen it before, but it was different every time to discover his own signs. He released Seokmins arm from his grip, then held out his wrist himself.

Seokmin stared spellbound at Soonyoungs wrist. There they were. The signs he wanted to see all his life. His name. It was overwhelming. Soonyoung was so nice, Seokmin couldn't believe he deserved him. He couldn't stop tears from collecting in his eyes. Could it really be true that he was lucky once? That after 7 lost soulmates he finally found the right one? He tried hard to blink the tears away. He didn't want Soonyoung to see him like this. He wanted to pull himself together. But the tears wouldn't go away.  
Soonyoung noticed it, of course. But instead of making fun of him or showing some other negative reaction, Soonyoung took his hand. "Is everything okay?"  
Seokmin swallowed and nodded.  
“Is this your first time? To meet a soulmate?" Soonyoung smiled gently at him and suddenly it didn't matter. Who was interested in the others? It was enough when it worked once. And now he had him. He finally had his soulmate! He nodded again and wiped his tears away. And finally, the spell was broken, and they talked and talked and talked.

_Hey Vernon,_

_well finally! Do you actually know how long I waited until you get in touch? And then only when you are on tour =(_

_But you come to my city. I thought about going to your concert. Of course, only if you agree._

_I wouldn't mind getting to know each other beforehand ;)_

_Take care of yourself!_  
Best regards  
Seungkwan, your soulmate 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward for your comments <3 Thank you very much~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're in better condition than me after wachting MAMA for 6 hours X__X  
> But heres the new chapter ;D

_Hey Seungkwan,_

_aww I’m sorry. If I had known that you were actually among the inquirers, I would have written through all inquiries day and night. I'll make it up to you when we meet, I promise!_

_Where is your hometown. I'll have a VIP ticket deposited for you. Then can we meet?_

_Take care of yourself. I really want to get to know you!_

_Your Vernon_

Seungkwan couldn't get the grin off his face all day. He had a great soulmate. He had a feeling. It would be better this time. And in 6 days they would get to know each other! Now he would definitely go to the concert. Satisfied, he hummed a song from Vernon as he wrote his answer.

„Mingyu?“  
Seungkwan must have come home now. Mingyu sat up a little in his bed. "In my room," he called, but didn't feel like getting up and moving. It wasn't a good day for him. Soonyoung hadn't written to him in a long time. He was probably very busy with Seokmin. And had already forgotten him!  
There was a soft knock and the door opened. Seungkwan looked at him with concern. "Everything okay?"  
Mingyu wanted to nod and calm him down, but he couldn't. Today he was not doing well at all. He shook his head. “I know it's asking a lot… can you lie down with me? Just for a moment? ”He asked softly.  
"Yes ... okay ..." Seungkwan came over to him hesitantly.  
He lay down next to him and Mingyu put his arms around him. At the moment he just needed closeness and the certainty that despite everything, someone was still there for him. That he was important to someone. “That's okay, isn't it?” He asked softly in Seungkwans ear. He felt Seungkwan also put his arms around him and only hummed in agreement. Mingyu closed his eyes as Seungkwan started stroking his back and hair. It felt so good! He felt Seungkwans heartbeat, which was going too fast. Mingyu felt a little guilty about compelling him to do this. He knew how Seungkwan was. He wasn't exactly the type who liked to cuddle. But the last time had been too hard. And after yesterday...  
"I have a new soulmate," he muttered. "He ..." Mingyus voice broke.

“He wanted my name removed. I thought I didn't mind ... but it hurt so much" Mingyu buried his face in Wonwoos crook of the neck and Wonwoo felt his heart skip. Mingyu had a new soulmate?  
"What have I done to Wonwoo?"  
The words came out mumbled, but they hit Wonwoo deeply. He closed his eyes. What should he say about that? "Mingyu," he whispered.  
“I really thought I didn't care. But he hates me! I can't blame him. And Soonyoung doesn't answer. Surely, he's so happy and busy with Seokmin that he totally forgot about me. Shit Seungkwan I don't know what to do! "  
"Why should he hate you?"  
He felt Mingyu lift his head and opened his eyes. He loosened one arm and raised his wrist so Wonwoo could read the signs on it.

__

Jeon Wonwoo

He gave a startled gasp. It couldn't be! It couldn't happen. He had never heard of two people being reconnected after being removed.  
"It's as if fate wants to punish me"  
Wonwoos grip on Mingyu tightened. Not because he wanted to hold Mingyu up. No, he was too scared of giving himself away. "That ... that's ... unusual" He hoped his voice sounded reasonably normal. His mind raced. Mingyu and he were still or were soulmates again?  
"He must hate me so ... I removed him and now he's punished with me again."  
“I don't think he hates you. How could he hate you Mingyu? He's probably been waiting for you all his life and now he's got another chance. He… he definitely doesn't know what to think”, Wonwoo tried to put his own feelings into words.  
Mingyu buried his face in Wonwoos crook of the neck again. "Go on," Mingyu mumbled and Wonwoo laughed softly.  
"He can be proud to have you as a soulmate"

They stayed like that for a long time, changing positions every now and then. Wonwoo didn't complain. It was shabby to take advantage of Mingyu, but who was he to turn Mingyu away? They talked and he was glad not to have to think about soulmates. When Mingyu suddenly became taciturn, Wonwoo was watching him. Mingyu was lying on his arm and his eyes kept closing, but he struggled to fall asleep. Wonwoo smiled. He was about to pull his arm back and leave Mingyu alone when Mingyu grabbed him.  
“Sleep here. Please"  
Wonwoo swallowed. They had already crossed a line here that perhaps they shouldn't cross. How was Wonwoo ever going to get away from him?  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't push you to anything"  
"No, it's okay. I stay" The words came out of his mouth without him really being able to do anything about it.  
But Mingyu smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you Seungkwan"

And at that moment Wonwoo knew that if he couldn't tell Mingyu the truth now, after they'd gotten so close, he didn't know when.  
„Mingyu?“  
„Hm?“  
"I have to tell you something." He searched for words, wondered how and what to say. "Please don't hate me for that"  
Mingyu made a negative sound.  
“I am Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Your soulmate "  
Finally, the words were out. Wonwoo was so relieved. He didn't mind that Mingyu stopped answering and fell asleep. He was finally ready. Tomorrow he would tell Mingyu again.

_Hey Vernon,_

_I'm looking forward to your compensation ;) To start with, could you send me a selfie? Just one for me? One that nobody has seen?_

_I am from Seoul and I’m happy about the ticket._

_In the meantime, tell me about yourself._

_Take care of yourself!_  
Best regards  
Seungkwan, your soulmate 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit short, but I hope the content makes up for that~
> 
> If you want me to upload faster, maybe write me a comment on Wednesday and remind me, that I wanted to upload a new chapter >///<  
> Because I have to work so much, I forgot it last week.
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos <3 I really really love reading about your thougts~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rememberd this week to upload a new chapter~ Hope your happy about it :3 The next chapter will probably uploaded on monday.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments & Kudos <3

Seungkwan waited for a new email all day but was disappointed. He knew Vernon would be very busy, but wouldn't he have 5 minutes a day to answer him? Well, he would see him in 5 days, but that was little consolation. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Would Vernon's behavior change once they met? He wanted more of his soulmate. And not just one lousy email a day. He updated his mail program again, but when nothing came from Vernon again, he turned back to his work.

When Mingyu woke up, he immediately regretted going to bed with his everyday clothes on. At least he should have changed. He opened his eyes and was now aware of his position with Seungkwan. He actually stayed overnight. Seungkwan had an arm around him and their legs were tangled together. Mingyu smiled and kissed the other's forehead. Then his eyes fell on the clock on his bedside table and suddenly he was wide awake.  
"Shit", Mingyu exclaimed.  
They overslept. Or rather, he had overslept. He broke away from Seungkwan. “Hey Seungkwan get up. We're running late. Do you have appointments today?"

He got up from the bed and began to get rid of his clothes and look for fresh ones in his closet. He saw Seungkwan sit up. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, so Mingyu concluded that he didn't have early appointments. Now he envied Seungkwan for being his own boss.  
„Mingyu?“  
„Hm?“  
“I have to tell you something tonight. Now hurry up, I'll make you breakfast"  
What Seungkwan was trying to tell him? Hopefully not that Mingyu was too much for him yesterday. But Seungkwan didn't seem annoyed. He had a smile on his face when he got up and left his room. Maybe it had nothing to do with him?

Seokmin didn't know how to describe the feeling that reigned inside him. Could that be happy? He hadn't been happy for a long time. He had talked to Soonyoung for a long time yesterday. The other one was great. He was so nice and funny and Seokmin really felt that they were on the same wavelength. Soonyoungs father had driven him home because it was still raining. But they had exchanged their numbers and this morning he had another message from Soonyoung on his cell phone.

_Hey soulmate :3  
Do you feel like doing something together today? Breakfast or lunch or whatever you want?_

_Good morning Soonyoung~_  
_Shall we meet for lunch? Then I can wash your things beforehand and bring them to you?  
_

Soonyoung was in 7th heaven. He had spontaneously taken time off today and was now meeting Seokmin for lunch. Since he no longer had to pay a seeker, the extra shifts were no longer necessary. And since there was no problem with the staff today, he could now lie in his bed and write Seokmin. While he was waiting for an answer from Seokmin, he looked through his old chats. Seungcheol had written to him. But nothing important. He had probably been to Mingyus recently and should now question Soonyoung. Soonyoung opened the chat with Mingyu. He felt guilty. Should he let Mingyu know that he had met Seokmin? And did it again today? Or should he wait until he could assess what that was with Seokmin? Would it be enough for them to be friends or whether they developed deeper feelings?

"Ah what should I do?" Soonyoung asked himself desperately and sat up. He didn't even know anymore whether Mingyu had a day off, or whether he had the early shift or the late shift. He didn't even know how long it was since they had seen each other and talked properly. Was that a mistake? Would their relationship break because he wanted a break? Soonyoung tried a few times to write a message for Mingyu. But it all sounded wrong. Well then, he would stop by Mingyus after lunch. In the apartment where they wanted to start their married life together. Soonyoung swallowed. But Mingyu deserved to know the truth.

p align="right"> _Are you on early or late shift today?_

_Actually early ... but I overslept and have to work two hours longer =(_

Mingyu probably wasn't even aware that he was answering Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled. That was the most normal answer he'd got in a long time. Maybe he hadn't ruined everything after all?

Seokmin hesitantly went to the café where he had arranged to meet Soonyoung. He stopped outside and looked inside. Soonyoung was already sitting at a table. He didn't want to know how long Soonyoung had been sitting there, because Seokmin was already there 10 minutes early. Soonyoung had a smile on his face and looked dreamily to himself. Seokmin swallowed. He was happy. Really. But in the last few meters here the doubts came again. Was it right what he was doing here? What if Soonyoung dropped him too? What if Soonyoung found something was wrong with him? Just like everyone else before him. He didn't want to raise his hopes. Maybe he should just cancel it ...

But just as he was about to turn away, Soonyoung looked up and out the window. Seokmin knew exactly when Soonyoung had discovered him. Because the smile turned into a radiant grin. Seokmin couldn't help but smile back and slowly raised his hand to wave. It was too late to turn back now.

"There you are," Soonyoung beamed at him as Seokmin sat down.  
Seokmin just smiled and then pushed a bag over to him. “Here are your clothes. Freshly washed of course "  
Soonyoung was a little disappointed. He had wanted a different greeting. He didn't know how to greet his soulmate on a first date (was this a date at all?), But it could have been a little warm, right? He took the bag with thanks and put it under the table. “You didn't have to give it back so quickly. It was really late yesterday."  
"No, it's okay."

The silence returned. Soonyoung searched desperately for something to talk about. He wanted to behave, Seokmin should only see the best of him. Luckily, a waitress came and took her order. Soonyoung played nervously with his ring. He noticed how Seokmin shifted around in his chair and immediately had to smile again. He probably wasn't the only one who was nervous here. They would get through this, wouldn't they?

It took a while again, but when the food came, they talked and talked and got along great again.  
"Ah I can't anymore." Soonyoung pushed his plate away. His stomach was full. Seokmin was already done and that meant their date would end soon. If that was a date at all. Soonyoung wasn't sure. Should he ask? Could he ask? Better not. Not that Seokmin thought anything worse of him.  
"What are you doing this week?" He asked instead. He couldn't ask. What if Seokmin said no?  
“I'm going to a concert on Friday. From Vernon "  
"Oh my God!"  
That was the sign! Seokmin and he were really soulmates! Vernon was his all-time favorite artist, but Mingyu had never really liked Vernon, which Soonyoung had always found a shame.  
“Are you going to a Vernon concert? Ahhh I'm so jealous! I fought with myself whether to go, but I wanted to save the money. And now there are no more tickets left."  
"You're a fan too?" Seokmin was surprised.  
Soonyoung nodded eagerly. "Yes of course!"

Seokmin couldn't help but smile. It was too cute how Soonyoung sat in front of him and came out as a fanboy by raving about Vernon's songs. It was too bad the other one didn't have a ticket. He had said he'd rather save his money. For the seeker? Could it really be that he was so important to someone? He was no longer able to look Soonyoung in the face but lowered his gaze and looked at Soonyoungs empty plate. Luckily, the waitress came with the bill and Seokmin was about to reach for his wallet when Soonyoung stopped him. “You have already paid the seeker. Or at least your family. Let me invite you. Please."  
Seokmin swallowed and sat differently in his chair. He nodded slightly. "Thanks" It was a date, wasn't it? You were only invited on a date? If he had known, he might have gone to a flower shop or something. If Soonyoung liked flowers. Or was that something people stopped doing?

After Soonyoung paid, they went outside. Fortunately, it didn't rain, but it was quite cloudy.  
"You don't have an umbrella with you again," said Seokmin worriedly.  
Soonyoung grinned caught out. “It won't start to rain. And if not, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find someone with an umbrella again.” He winked at Seokmin.  
Seokmin forced a laugh because he didn't know what to answer. Shouldn't it be easier with his soulmate? Or was it because of him? Because he was so broken?  
“Maybe I'll find a ticket. Then we can go together. If you want."  
On the other hand, Soonyoung seemed to notice when he was overwhelmed. Or was he just imagining it? "Yes, sure."

They said goodbye and Soonyoung watched as Seokmin turned the corner. It had been a little weird between them now and then. But that was normal in the beginning? They would get a grip on that. He would love to accompany Seokmin home. But he couldn't impose himself on him. He had heard it too often, that he just did that. So, he forced himself to make his own way home. He would write to Seokmin later. After seeing Mingyu. And he had to look again for a ticket to Vernon. That would be just too perfect. With his soulmate at his favorite artist! But now ... now it was the turn of Mingyu. He would see him again in two hours. The first time after their breakup. His stomach tightened at the thought. Soonyoung hoped that everything would be as it was before between them. He missed Mingyu so much.


	18. Chapter 18

Wonwoo hadn't gone to work today. At least he hadn't opened the shop, just hung a sign on the door that said it was closed today. He was way too nervous about his conversation with Mingyu. But he couldn't avoid it. He had to finally tell him. He had gone over their conversation at least twenty times in his head. Sometimes it ended well, sometimes it ended badly. He didn't know how Mingyu would react. So, he started packing his things. Just the most important things so that he could live in his shop again. Even if he didn't want to. But if Mingyu really threw him out of the apartment ... Wonwoo swallowed. When it was time for Mingyu to come home, he went into the living room and waited. But when Mingyu was still not there after half an hour, probably because he was late and had to work longer, Wonwoo dozed off on the sofa.

Mingyu was exhausted when he finally got home. By oversleeping this morning, he had barely had time to wake up. He had to gobble up his breakfast and rush to work. Of course, he had to listen to a lecture first and work even longer. All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep until his alarm clock. But Seungkwan wanted to tell him something. Since it was quiet in the apartment, Mingyu wanted to lie down on the sofa and doze off for a while until the other came home. Just as he was taking off his shoes, the doorbell rang. Timid and very brief, so that Mingyu wasn't sure if the doorbell had even rung. He frowned and opened the door.

Soonyoung stood before him. His Soonyoung! Mingyu stood frozen in the doorway and was unable to come to a clear thought. "Hi," Soonyoung said weakly. His lips were drawn into a pout and Mingyu was sure that Soonyoung wasn't even aware of this.  
Under normal circumstances, Mingyu would have hugged him long ago. Under normal circumstances, Soonyoung would have hopped into his arms long ago. But these weren't normal circumstances. How long had it been since they saw each other? Mingyu eyed him and swallowed. Soonyoung looked good! He was wearing the white shirt that Mingyu had bought him shortly before the wedding. And he looked healthy. That fact relieved him very much. "Hey," Mingyu replied after an eternity.  
“Can I come in maybe? I wanted…" Soonyoung broke off and bit his lip.  
It took Mingyu something more to wake up from his trance. "Of course ... come in." He held onto the door and stepped aside. He couldn't believe what was happening here. Why was Soonyoung there? Why now? Had he decided? If so - for or against him? Couldn't Soonyoung give a hint? Any?

Soonyoung came in, took off his shoes, and looked around. Right. He hadn't even been here after Mingyu moved in.

Mingyu closed the door and cleared his throat. But the uncomfortable feeling wouldn't go away. "Why don't we go into the kitchen?" After Soonyoung nodded, Mingyu went ahead and immediately made tea. Black tea. With a little splash of milk. Three pieces of sugar. Just as Soonyoung liked to drink it. He didn't want one himself. But Mingyu took an empty cup with him so that his hands could do something.

Soonyoung had been silent the whole time. Mingyu saw when he put the cup in front of him that he was inspecting the kitchen. “You arranged it nicely here. Really cozy,” Soonyoung broke the silence.  
Mingyu gave him a pained smile. He didn't want to make small talk. "Soonyoung ... you wanted what?", He caught Soonyoung's broken sentence.

The smile disappeared from Soonyoungs face and he took a sip of his tea. "I missed you okay? I wanted to see you" His voice was tearful and Mingyu grew warm. That was a good sign, right? Right?  
Soonyoung started playing with his engagement ring, which he always did when he was nervous. “I met Seokmin. But I'm still stuck. I don’t know what I want. I am so sorry. But I ... I can't go on like this anymore. I don't want to pretend we don't know each other anymore. I want to see you Mingyu. I want to talk to you and not just write any texts that I could write with Seungcheol, Jihoon or anyone else. But I also want to get to know Seokmin properly. I ... he ... oh"

Mingyu could only look at him in silence when Soonyoung had his outburst. He tried to stomach everything while Soonyoung took another sip and then wiped his eyes. But it didn't help, because Mingyu could see a tear running down his cheek. And another one. He got up and in one leap he was by Soonyoungs side. "Soonyoung" Mingyu tenderly brushed away his tears. He couldn't utter more words. Soonyoung was the one who wanted the break. If Mingyu had their way, they wouldn't be in this position. They would have been together for the past few weeks while Soonyoung was looking for Seokmin.  
"I'm so sorry," Soonyoung sobbed. He got up and Mingyu loved to take him in his arms.  
"I'm here. Everything is fine.", repeated Mingyu over and over again, until Soonyoungs sobs subsided. He looked up at Mingyu with reddened eyes. Mingyu released one hand from Soonyoungs back and brushed his tears away again.  
"Mingyu," Soonyoung pleaded slightly and Mingyu knew what he wanted. And he wanted it too. So much. So, he gave in to the wishes of both of them and leaned down to kiss him. And again. Their kisses were gentle and slow, and Mingyu enjoyed every moment. He pulled Soonyoung closer as he deepened the kiss. Slowly the tender kisses became more demanding. More passionate. Mingyu withdrew a little. "Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered before hogging Soonyoungs lips again.

When Wonwoo woke up he checked his cell phone. It was getting late, but he had no message from Mingyu on his cell phone. He frowned.  
"Mingyu?" He called. He sat up drowsy and rubbed his eyes. It was pitch dark because he hadn't turned on the light in the living room, but light shone in from outside. Has Mingyu been home yet? He got up and went to the door and froze.

There was Mingyu. With a strange man. They kissed wildly and were about to undress. "Soonyoung wait", Mingyu gasped as the stranger opened his pants.

Soonyoung.

Soonyoung!

How could he have believed that he had a chance with Mingyu? Soonyoung was back. It tore his heart to see them both. He didn't want them to see him, so he stumbled back into the living room in shock. He pressed his hands over his ears, didn't want to hear the noises the two of them were making. It was too late. He had waited too long. Soonyoung was here again and that was his cue to leave.

When he heard the door slamming, he pulled himself together and went into his room. He packed the bags he had put together and hurried out of the apartment. It should have been different, but he would disappear from Mingyus life. He had no place here. And maybe never had it. As he made his way to his studio, tears started to flow.

He was too late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!
> 
> This chapter will be a little bit dark. It will be showing Self-harm. If you can't or don't want to read something like that, please skip Wonwoo's part. Or write to me and I'll send you a censored chapter.

_Hey Seungkwan,_

_here you have my selfie. Just for you ;) Send me one, too, if you want._

_Unfortunately, I do not have much time. Maybe we'll postpone getting to know each other until we meet?_

_I look forward to you._

_Your Vernon_

Seungkwan put his mobile phone down with mixed feelings. He had really been looking forward to the concert, but now his joy was clouded. Vernon's email sounded so ... impersonal. The selfie he sent him was one that he posted a few days ago (Not that Seungkwan was following him anywhere, he had just seen it by accident). And he didn't even want to tell anything about himself? Didn't he really have a few minutes? At least he could have written down his favorite color. That would be a maximum of 4 words! 4 words! That was all Seungkwan wanted. He wouldn't answer Vernon today! If the other would even notice! Maybe he wouldn't even write to him until the concert! Then he would see what he thought of Vernon's laconic emails. Pah!

Wonwoo hadn't slept much. He just couldn't. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw the two of them again. He cried a lot, then spent half the night looking for a new apartment. But he couldn't bring himself to write to even one person. He didn't want to move out yet. He didn't want to go back to his old life. Be lonely. But he couldn't go back to Mingyu either. He didn't want to see how he became happy with Soonyoung. But he should have known. When Seungcheol was there, Wonwoo already knew that he was nothing special to Mingyu. Why couldn't he accept that? Mingyu had had him removed before. Then why should he give Wonwoo a chance now? Wonwoos gaze fell on the chair where Mingyu was sitting when Wonwoo removed his tattoo. He should just end it. Remove the tattoo. Move out. And never see Mingyu again. It would be for the best. Then the lying would stop. And the pain might also subside. What should he do?

Mingyu was awakened by his alarm clock. He immediately realized who was in bed with him and what they had done yesterday, and he got in a good mood. After turning off the alarm, he turned to Soonyoung. He was still sleeping calmly and had grabbed Mingyus pillow and hugged it. Mingyu resisted the urge to snuggle up to Soonyoung. He didn't want to wake him. He got up and left the room. Mingyu closed the door gently and called his work and told them, that he was sick and would not come today. After a moment's hesitation, he wrote to Soonyoungs mother that she should excuse Soonyoung for illness as well. They had to talk. Urgent.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he went to Seungkwans room. Didn't Seungkwan want to tell him something yesterday? Mingyu felt guilty. He knocked. But when there was no answer, he entered cautiously. Was Seungkwan still asleep? Did he go back to his studio later today? But in Seungkwans room the shutters were up and nothing of him could be seen. Was he gone already? At this time? Frowning, Mingyu left the room and went into the kitchen. But here too there was no message from Seungkwan. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and wrote him a short message before he started to prepare breakfast.

Soonyoung was awakened by a wonderful scent. He stretched in bed and then sat up and sniffed. How had he missed Mingyus breakfast! His stomach immediately began to growl and Soonyoung realized that he hadn't eaten since noon yesterday. When he thought of Seokmin, he felt guilty. It wasn't like he owed Seokmin anything or that he had made false promises, but he felt lousy. He hadn't told Seokmin about Mingyu yet. He didn't want to put him off right at the beginning. And until yesterday they had had a break. But that wasn't true anymore? Maybe he should tell Seokmin after all. But personally. If he knew how he and Mingyu would proceed. Nevertheless, he wrote a good morning message to Seokmin before he got up, grabbed a shirt from Mingyu and put it on and went to Mingyu in the kitchen. Mingyu was still at work when Soonyoung entered the kitchen and he could sneak up and put his arms around Mingyu from behind.  
"Good Morning"  
Since Mingyu didn't flinch, Soonyoung assumed that he wasn't as quiet as he thought.  
"Good Morning. I'm almost done. Your medicine is in the drawer on the right. You probably have nothing with you, do you? And I wrote to your mother that she should call you in sick. "  
Soonyoung smiled. It was so easy with Mingyu. It was like they never had a break. Should he really give that up?

Wonwoo struggled through the working day. He couldn't close again, and he had a few appointments. Mingyu had written to him that morning.

_Are you already at work? It's freaking early! Did you eat something? Do you want me to bring you something later?_

Wonwoo hadn't answered. Why was Mingyu being so nice to him? How should he not have hopes? The tears came back to him. Frustrated, Wonwoo wiped them off with his sleeve, but they couldn't be stopped. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want to cry all the time anymore. He wanted to forget this pain.

Wonwoo checked the clock. His next appointment was only in 1.5 hours. It would be enough for one sign. Should he really pull it off? He went to his chair and sprayed disinfectant on his arm. Reluctantly, he picked up his tool. It was easy. He knew where the signs were. The first started just below the cap. The last one stopped right at the ear. He would forget him someday. At least he hoped so. He wouldn't have to see them together. And Mingyu removed him. He would understand, wouldn't he?

With tears in his eyes, Wonwoo set the laser on the first sign. When he felt the pain, he pressed his lips together. He would cut Mingyus name into his heart. Better to pierce his heart than let it break. He followed the first sign. Then the second. Just fleeting. It would never be enough to make it go away. But it was enough to feel the pain. To distract from the pain of his broken heart. And he followed the third sign. Who was he kidding? He would never forget Mingyu after this time!

Mingyu was clearing the table and Soonyoung checked his mobile phone (Seokmin still had not responded), when Mingyu dropped a plate. It was nothing new, Mingyu was quite clumsy at times. But when he made a sound of pain, Soonyoung looked up alarmingly. Mingyu was clutching his wrist and his hands were pressed against his chest.  
"What's going on?" Soonyoung asked worried. He got up and came carefully to him.  
"Wonwoo", Mingyu pressed between his teeth, "he is removing the tattoo."  
Wonwoo? Wasn't Wonwoo Mingyus old soulmate? Why did Mingyu still feel that? Soonyoung was deeply confused. But he carefully maneuvered Mingyu back to the table. "Can I do anything?"  
But Mingyu just shook his head. With one last concerned look, Soonyoung set about sweeping away the broken pieces and clearing the table.

When he returned to Mingyu, he was slumped in his chair with his eyes closed. "It stopped," Mingyu whispered.  
Soonyoung sank into the chair opposite from Mingyu. "What was happening? Who is Wonwoo? "  
Mingyu opened his eyes. He dropped his arm and pushed back his sleeve. He looked at his wrist himself before showing it to Soonyoung.

_Jeon Wonwoo_

It couldn't be. Since when did Mingyu have a new soulmate? Hadn't Seungcheol recently told him Mingyu didn't have a new tattoo? "Wait! Wasn't that your first? You had him removed."  
“I got him again. I don’t know why. Whether he or I should be punished with it. He's already wanted to have me removed once. But I don't think he can pull it off."  
"Wow," Soonyoung exclaimed. He didn't have much knowledge of the whole soulmate bond. It was enough for him to know that two people were destined for each other. But he hadn't really heard of people being reconnected.  
"Poor Wonwoo. You have him removed and then he is punished with you again. Since he already knows that you don't want to get to know him"

When he imagined he had Minwoos name on his wrist again instead of Seokmins name. Soonyoungs gaze shot to Mingyus wrist. Mingyu had the same person twice. So, wasn't that the ultimate proof that Mingyu belonged to Wonwoo? That Soonyoung did not belonged in Mingyus life? Was that proof that he should end the relationship altogether and turn to Seokmin? When Mingyu withdrew his arm, Soonyoung looked into his face again and was presented with a hurt expression. He wasn't sure if it was his sentence or if Mingyu knew what he was thinking. Soonyoung bit his lip but did not apologize. He checked his mobile phone again before putting it down. "Maybe we should really talk."

Mingyu nodded. "Tell me about your meeting," he asked. He didn't really want to hear about Seokmin, but they couldn't run away from it any longer. He hated the smile that crept on Soonyoung's face.  
“He suddenly stood in front of my door when I got home. I didn't think he would look for me. I mean because Minwoo and all. But he actually wanted to get to know me! I think he's pretty shy. Which might not be a good combination with me. But we understand each other. He’s so funny when you know him better. And he's a Vernon fan! He's going to his concert on Friday and now I really regret not having bought a ticket."  
While Soonyoung was raving about his soulmate, Mingyu looked at him. How his eyes shone. How he played with his ring, lost in thought. How he kept glancing at his mobile phone. Soonyoung didn't seem to know, but he had already made up his mind. And Mingyu wasn't the one to win. And strangely enough, it didn't hurt as it should. He felt bad and his heart ached, but 2 weeks ago he would have interrupted him and tried to persuade him. But didn't he love Soonyoung? What has changed?

But he couldn't tell Soonyoung. That he secretly already knew what his decision would be. He couldn't while Soonyoung figured it out by himself. They would cancel their break. But they wouldn't force anything. Mingyu didn't feel bad about it. Soonyoung still meant so much to him and Soonyoung needed him. And maybe Soonyoung would still choose him after all?

At some point he had to go back home. Wonwoo had hesitated a long time. It was already dark outside and Mingyu must have written him three times. But he hadn't answered him. Only when his mobile phone screen lit up and Mingyus picture appeared, did he suppress the call.

_Sorry I have a customer here._

Again, he lied to him. But he didn't want to go home. He could not. What if Soonyoung was still there? He didn't want to see the two of them together.

_Don't work that much, ok? Should I pick you up?_

He hated himself so much that his heart skipped. Why couldn't it understand that he had no chance? He didn't want to answer when he got the next message.

_I'm on my way._

Wonwoo sighed and started answering Mingyu. The last thing he wanted was for Mingyu to stand in front of him. At home he could hide in his room and avoid the other, but here?

_I'll be finished soon, turn around. I can manage on my own._

He went to his bathroom and washed his face. He had to look normal. He couldn't talk to Mingyu about it.

He gave himself another 15 minutes before packing up and going home. His steps got slower and slower, but at some point, he was at their doorstep. Hesitantly, Wonwoo unlocked and almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no unknown shoes. Wonwoo took off his shoes and went into the living room.  
"I'm home," he said weakly, almost hoping Mingyu hadn't heard.  
But the TV was only running quietly and Mingyu had apparently been waiting for him, because he turned around immediately. Wonwoo wanted to avoid Mingyus gaze, but it wasn't that easy. Almost automatically he looked at him and saw the relief in his eyes.  
"There you are at last!" He saw how Mingyu eyed him and looked down. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes ... I'm just tired, I'll go to bed right away." And another lie. Since when had he become such a liar? Nothing was good. Just nothing.  
"Seungkwan, you know you can talk to me?"  
If only he had done it sooner. Told Mingyu the truth. Then maybe they wouldn't be here. Even if Mingyu had kicked him out, he would never have seen him with Soonyoung. "Not today. Please Mingyu."  
"Sleep well"  
He could hear the concerned tone in Mingyus voice. Wonwoo forced himself to go to his room and not turn around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself, it's concert Day and a lot is going to happen~
> 
> Thank you all for you sweet comments <3

Between him and Mingyu things went back to normal. After work, they either hung out at Mingyus or at his place once (But since he was living with his parents again, that was a bit strange). He also wrote a lot with Seokmin. They hadn't been able to meet anymore and Soonyoung couldn't explain the whole situation to him because he refused to do it over the phone. But to his delight, Seokmin had sent him a link with a ticket for Vernon's concert! It was more expensive than a regular ticket but Soonyoung bought it and picked it up the same day.

He felt a little guilty writing with Seokmin when Mingyu was there. He tried to reduce it. Really! But whenever his mobile phone lit up and announced a message, he almost automatically reached for it. And almost always it was Seokmin.

The week was over so quickly and finally he was going to meet Seokmin and Vernon soon. He was really looking forward to it, but was a little afraid about the Mingyu topic that he wanted to address afterwards. But he still didn't know what to do. For whom he should settle. And since Mingyu knew about Seokmin, it was only right that Seokmin also knew about Mingyu.

Their daily routine had changed radically. Soonyoung was with them all the time. Wonwoo couldn't stand it and so he started to stay in his studio for a long time. Only when he was sure they were in bed or it was so late that he could make the excuse he was tired he came home. He had never really spoken to Soonyoung let alone really got to know him. But it was enough that Mingyu beamed like this whenever he saw him. It hurt so much. Wonwoo knew he should move out. It would break him. But he wasn't ready for that. And he couldn't talk to Mingyu while Soonyoung was there. Suddenly it was like before. Had he even spoken to anyone outside of his studio in the past few days? It was late afternoon and Wonwoo was in his chair. As in the past few days, he had his laser tool in his hand and followed Mingyus name. This pain distracted him. It was the only thing that got him through the days. Otherwise he would be broken long ago. When he got a message on his cell phone next to him and Mingyus name was displayed, he stopped. His wrist still hurt, the Kim was already fading, but seeing Mingyus name on his skin was what made him feel better. He blinked his tears away and picked up his cell phone. Of course, he felt guilty about Mingyu. But he never did it when Mingyu was at work. Maybe that made him an even worse person. Because when Mingyu wasn't at work, he was with Soonyoung. But he didn't do it because of Mingyu. Wonwoo picked up his cell phone.

_Hey are you busy? Can I come over?_

Mingyu hadn't written him as many messages as before Soonyoungs appearance. He hated his heart for the fact that it was just mistreated a few moments ago and that it made an excited leap now. Mingyu wrote I. Not we. Then maybe he could talk to Mingyu. And move out. Maybe then he would finally feel better.

_Sure, come over_

Seokmin was at the concert hall way too early. Admission would start soon but he and Soonyoung weren't going to meet for 20 minutes. He got in line and wrote to Soonyoung about where he was. He was looking forward to the concert far too much today to be nervous or to question his meeting with Soonyoung. He had always felt a special bond with Vernon. Seokmin himself knew that nothing really connected them, but their birthday was the same day and they had the same bad luck for soulmates. As sorry as he was for Vernon to see that someone else wasn't worthy of love either, it made his pain a little easier. But now he had Soonyoung. Seokmin felt his cheeks ache from the smile that was showing on his face and tried to make a neutral expression. The last few days had been so different. Maybe ... maybe if he was lucky with Soonyoung ... maybe Vernon would be lucky with Seungkwan too? Seokmin wished it for him!

_Whaaaaat? I'm hurrying. Wait for me! ;D_

Seokmin smiled. Where else should he go? It didn't take long and Soonyoung came running. Seokmin shook his head in amusement. They still had enough time before the concert started and it was his fault that he was there too early. Soonyoung searched the line and Seokmin raised his hand and waved him over. Soonyoung came to him happily and hugged him in greeting. Seokmin froze for a moment, but quickly recovered and gingerly put his arms around him too. "Hi", Soonyoung beamed and Seokmin got in a good mood again with this smile.

Wonwoo had cleaned his shop and put on a new wristband. He couldn't let Mingyu see even that _Kim_. When Mingyu finally got to his shop, Wonwoo was transported back to their first meeting for a moment. When Mingyu walked into his shop beaming with joy. And wanted to have his tattoo removed because he was going to marry Soonyoung. All of a sudden, Wonwoo felt bad. What if Mingyu wanted his tattoo removed again? What if he was fed up with being tormented by Wonwoo? He didn't want that. He couldn't. How could he turn away Mingyu?

"Hey", Mingyu greeted him and came up to him to hug him in greeting. That was something Mingyu did a lot. Wonwoo had never minded, but now the hug felt like it was a goodbye. Mingyu looked bad. His eyes were puffy (which was his fault), he had a tired expression and his hair was disheveled. “You are free now? Can I disturb you then?" Mingyu smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. What was he doing to him?  
"What ... what do you want?" It was the least he could do, wasn't it? Remove his own tattoo again.

“I've been thinking about this for a long time. I want to have a tattoo. I already know about what, just in case do you have templates?"  
Wonwoo felt pure relief. Mingyu did not want to confront him or have him removed. And Wonwoo was so scared. He nodded and went to his template folder. "What do you want?"

When Seungkwan arrived at the concert hall, he got a brief overview. The admission had already started, but there were still a lot of fans outside. Maybe he should have written to Vernon again. Where should he pick up the ticket? Should he line up normally? He had enough time before the concert started, so he walked around the building to the left until he came to the back entrance. Now he was getting nervous. He was about to meet Vernon! Hopefully the whole wait was worth it. Seungkwan took one last look at his soulmate tattoo before approaching.  
"Hello?," he called out once, as the gate was closed and nobody was in sight.  
An older man came out of the building and was about to light a cigarette before noticing Seungkwan. "The entrance is over there," said the man gruffly and pointed in the direction Seungkwan was coming from.  
"Hello. I'm Boo Seungkwan, Vernon's soulmate. He has ... he has deposited a VIP ticket for me, where can I pick it up?" Seungkwan swallowed the lump in his throat. It was about to happen!  
"The entrance is over there.", The man repeated, no friendlier, and lit his cigarette. Seungkwans smile faded a little, but he thanked him anyway and went back. Then he would mingle with Vernon's fans. He listened to them while they waited. Some raved about Vernon's looks, some talked about the songs, but everyone was looking forward to the concert. He felt a sense of pride. That was his soulmate!

Well, Mingyu hadn't really intended to get a tattoo. Not today, anyway. He had been wanting a tattoo for a long time, but something had stopped him. But today was a special day. He's been on tension the whole time. Soonyoung went on a date with Seokmin. Mingyu didn't want to know what they were doing. He had noticed this week. Soonyoung drifted away from him more and more. And he didn't even seem to notice. The worst part of the whole thing was that he didn't really mind. He didn't feel in great pain that Soonyoung would soon break up with him. But it should. He should be crying his eyes out from the heartache. Hadn't he done this enough lately? Then why couldn't he do it now? What was wrong with him?

Wonwoo drove him mad too. Every day. He tried to break their soulmate bond every day. And he never went through with it. It was exhausting. He felt this pain all the time. He was constantly reminded of Wonwoo. They were even, Mingyu thought. He could stop doing that. But no, he continued.

And before that it had become too much for him. The uncomfortable feeling because of Soonyoung and the pain because of Wonwoo. He had to distract himself! And Seungkwan immediately crossed his mind. Seungkwan, who had been avoiding him all week. Or was he really so busy? Mingyu wasn't sure. And that's exactly why he was here now. To distract himself and finally spend time with Seungkwan again.

"I like this!" He pointed to a tattoo. He felt Seungkwan move closer. "This is from my favorite artist," he heard Seungkwan mutter.  
At the bottom left there was a _by The8_. “That must be a sign. I take it."  
It was a wing that was supposed to extend over his shoulder and down to his arm. The peculiarity why Mingyu chose this particular wing was the unevenness. Some feathers were completely filled with ink, some only halfway and some not at all. There were a few ink stains on the drawing next to it and in two or three places it was painted over the edge of the wing. It made Mingyu feel exactly that he wanted.

Freedom.

Being free from all the soulmate crap he had to go through. And by only taking one, it also meant that he wasn't entirely free after all. Sure, some people got tattoos without them having any meaning. But not Mingyu.  
"But we can't quite do that today," he heard Seungkwan say.  
Mingyu shrugged. “As long as we start today, I don't care. I have time and I happen to live here with the owner, ”he winked at Seungkwan.  
But Seungkwan turned away from him. Mingyu was now pretty sure Seungkwan was avoiding him. But why? Was it because of Soonyoung? So he would have to confront Seungkwan.

"Ahhh, I can't believe we're seeing Vernon in half an hour!" Soonyoung exclaimed excitedly when they got to his seat. Now it just had to work that one of the people sitting next to him wanted to swap with Seokmin. Otherwise it would be a pretty bad date (because today it was, Soonyoung was sure!).  
"Have you ever seen him live?"  
"No." Soonyoung shook his head regretfully. “My friends are not really fans. And I didn't want to go alone either. " He pouted and looked at Seokmin. Seokmin smiled at Soonyoung. "Now we can always go there together." Ugh. Why did Seokmin say that with that smile? His cheeks burned and he turned away so Seokmin wouldn't see.

Fortunately, a single girl came and was about to sit down next to him. Great, she was alone. That means she would probably want to swap?  
“Hi," Seokmin began and Soonyoung looked at him. He gave the girl a brilliant smile. It melted him a little bit himself. She couldn't answer anything other than yes.  
“My friend here and I would like to sit together, but we bought the tickets differently. Would you maybe swap places with me?"  
Soonyoung watched the girl look skeptically at Seokmins ticket and then widen her eyes. “So far in the front? Absolutely!"  
Well, Soonyoung knew he hadn't got a good spot. But that Seokmin had had one so far in the front and was only giving it up so that he could be with Soonyoung, touched him very much. He couldn't say anything even when Seokmin sat down next to him and smiled at him. He could only smile back weakly. So that's how it was with a real soulmate.

The line quickly became smaller and it was soon Seungkwans turn. One of the security men waved him over. "Hello, I'm Boo Seungkwan and-"  
"Ticket?" The man interrupted. Seungkwan tried not to get upset. They were all just doing their jobs and were probably stressed out.  
“I'm Vernon's soulmate. Has he deposited a ticket for me? "  
“Not another one. If you don't have a ticket, you can't go to the concert. "  
"Vernon left a ticket for me," Seungkwan repeated. Slower. Didn't the other just want to understand him?  
“I'm telling you the same thing as the other ten Boo Seungkwans. You can't get in here without a ticket. Now get out of here, you are stopping everything! "  
Seungkwan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't Vernon let them know? “I can show you my ID. I am Boo Seungkwan! "  
“I don't want to see your forged ID. Get out of here or I'll call the security! "  
There was no getting along here. With his head bowed, Seungkwan stepped out of line, away from the people. It was humiliating. Everyone had seen how he was turned away. And why? What went wrong? Who else did claim to be him? He took out his cell phone and opened Vernon's mail. He hastily typed a short message for him. Maybe he would check his mail?  
"You got fooled too?" A girl came up to him. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were still shiny.  
“Fooled?”  
"I heard it. Did Vernon, "she put quotation marks in the air," write to you and promised you a VIP ticket? It was the same for me. And her. And everyone here who was turned away."  
The embarrassment Seungkwan had just felt gave way to anger. Vernon had written with him. Vernon had promised him a ticket. And how many others? Ten? Twenty? And had he fooled them all? What kind of person was he? Ugh he didn't even want to get to know him. He didn't want him as a soulmate!

Wonwoo sat behind Mingyu and worked concentratedly on the tattoo. He tried to be professional. The whole thing had gotten a bit difficult when Mingyu took off his shirt, but Wonwoo quickly recovered. After all, Mingyu was often more revealing in their apartment.  
"How's the pain?" He asked, because Mingyu hadn't said anything in a long time. He didn't even know him like that.  
"Last time it was harder." Wonwoo swallowed. A wave of bad conscience rolled over him. He was about to say something when Mingyu spoke up again. “But it's just the right thing to distract myself. Soonyoung has a date today ... with Seokmin."  
Wonwoo gripped his laser more bitterly. Of course. That's why he was here. Because Soonyoung didn't have time. But it wasn't the time to be jealous. He couldn't let that happen. His pride forbade him not to exert himself at work. And the fact that Mingyu came to him because he wanted to talk ... made him banish the feeling too. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Seeing the two of them together had only ... made it more real.  
"He told you about it?"  
"Yeah. Soonyoung tells me a lot about him. He is so honest. You would know that when you are at home sometimes."  
Mingyu probably wasn't being reproachful. But Wonwoo felt doubly beaten. Soonyoung seemed the complete opposite of him. Honest. And what did he do? He lied to Mingyu every day.  
„Mingyu-“  
"Excuse me. I'm just so irritable today. "  
"It's okay." After all, he had every right in the world to do so.  
"You wanted to talk to me at the beginning of the week."  
Wonwoo stopped. He put his tools aside. He couldn't reveal himself to Mingyu anymore. Not when Soonyoung was back. And certainly not when Mingyu had other things on his mind. Wonwoo didn't know where he got the courage from, but he leaned against Mingyus back, wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. "I ... I ... it's better if I move out," he whispered. But as soon as he said it, Wonwoo knew that it would destroy him completely. He didn't want to miss Mingyu in his life anymore. He felt Mingyu stiffen and put his hands on Wonwoos. "Seungkwan ... you want to leave me alone?"  
"I ... I don't want to disturb you two."  
“Soonyoung and me? Is that why you are never at home?"  
Wonwoo was silent. But when he felt Mingyu loosen his arms, he leaned back with a heavy heart.  
"Seungkwan please look at me." Wonwoo opened his eyes. Mingyu had turned and was looking at him seriously. “Don't say that Seungcheol, but you and Soonyoung are the most important people in my life right now. You have become such a good friend to me. I don't want you to think you are not welcome with us."  
How was he supposed to get out of this mess? If at least he had someone to talk to about it. "Are you sure? Now that Soonyoung is back ... when I move out, he can move in with you. "  
“He won't move in with us. Soonyoung will choose Seokmin. It ... I ... it's okay, I think. I can handle it better now. I hope so. And if not, I need a friend who will take care of me again" Mingyu smiled sadly at him. "And I very much hope that you will be that friend."  
For a while they looked at each other in silence. Everyone was busy with their thoughts. Then, however, Wonwoo nodded. “Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's keep going so that I can call it a day early for a change.” He would continue to suffer. For Mingyu.

"Hey guys" It was already halfway through his concert. He had received a message from his manager right before his concert. Seungkwan was not among the inquirers. It dampened his mood a bit, but he couldn't tell his fans that. They deserved that he gave 100%.  
“Perhaps one or the other noticed. I have a new soulmate. If you are here Seungkwan, I would be happy if you get in touch." It was the first time that he addressed his soulmate in front of his fans. Otherwise it was only in interviews. He waited a moment before continuing. “I've heard that some people get their tattoos removed because of me. Please don't do that. I would be happy to have each and every one of you as my soulmate, but your soulmates deserve the chance to meet you, right? We are all connected to this one person for a reason. Believe me as someone who has been through the whole thing a few times. Give your soulmate a chance. Don't give up on them right away. There is a reason." And basically ... it was all directed at Seungkwan. Please don't give up on me, Vernon thought to himself.  
“For those of you who are here with your soulmate, I have something to say too. I envy you. I hope you will be happy together. The next song is for you guys." It was one of his newest songs. But it was the song he wrote for Minjun. _Lean on me_.

Seokmins heart was beating wildly. That was directed at him and Soonyoung. His soulmate and him. He threw a quick look at Soonyoung and only then noticed that the other had been looking at him for a while. They smiled at each other and Seokmin looked forward to the stage again.

_I’ll be there  
I’m always in your heart  
When we’re both having a hard time,  
Let’s be together even more, my girl_

Seokmin loved this song. It was a softer song and doesn't fit Vernon's earlier image, but Seokmin loved his old songs as well as his new ones.

_Oh girl, you’re my answer  
Holding each other’s hands during hard times_

Seokmin felt a hand tentatively approach his own. Surprised, he turned back to Soonyoung, who was looking at the stage with flushed cheeks. He didn't have to think twice and clasped their hands together, which put a tender smile on Soonyoungs face. Seokmin looked satisfied on the stage again. Today was probably the best day of his life. He ran his thumb lightly over the back of Soonyoungs hand and felt how he gently squeezed his hand. Now life with his soulmate would finally begin.

"So, done for today," said Wonwoo when he finally put down his tools and started the final work. Now he could no longer escape from Mingyu. They had to sit together at least one more time. If not twice. Wonwoo took another look at his work before preparing everything for the end of the day while Mingyu got dressed. He would never have thought that Mingyu had also picked something from The 8. The 8 was one of his all-time favorite artists. That had to mean something, right? If only Mingyu would see it like that. He couldn't suppress a sigh.

“Do you want to talk to me now? I can see that something is wrong."  
Wonwoo swallowed. How should he talk to Mingyu? How could he tell him what was wrong when he couldn't tell him the truth? "I ..." Wonwoo searched for words. But he didn't know how or where to start. He now felt Mingyu hugging him from behind and Wonwoo felt better and worse at the same time. "Mingyu I ..."  
“Does it have something to do with your soulmate? Did you find him?"  
Shit. How could Mingyu see through him so well? Couldn't he have found out who he was back then? "I ... yes ..." he admitted defeatedly. He leaned back and enjoyed being held by Mingyu. Wonwoo closed his eyes. “I ... I saw my old soulmate. The one who removed my name. I always see them together. And it hurts so Mingyu. I can't take this pain"  
He felt Mingyu pull away from him, then turn him around and take him tightly in his arms. Wonwoo leaned his head against Mingyu and kept his eyes closed. To be in Mingyus arms was so good. "He does not deserve you."  
“I ... no ... he doesn't know anything about me. He didn't do anything wrong" That he had to defend Mingyu from himself here. It was almost laughable.  
“He should have looked for you. Everyone can be happy to have you as their soulmate."  
Wonwoo just shook his head slightly. If Mingyu only knew the truth, he wouldn't talk like that. It was he who did not deserve Mingyu. Mingyu was way too good for him.

Seungkwan had been waiting at the concert hall. Some fans, who were also being fooled, had bought overpriced tickets to see the concert. They were 34 in total. Vernon had screwed 33 fans. And him. Seungkwan didn't want to watch the concert. He had chatted a little with the fans and wrote to his mother that she should please pick him up. It was the same everywhere. They had posed as Seungkwan (he couldn't even be mad at them where he was facing them) and Vernon had written to them. Exactly the same words as with him. What if all that Vernon fuss was just acting? What if he never wanted to get to know his soulmates? What if he didn't want one at all? He fooled everyone until they had enough and removed the tattoo. It was better for his image if the other person removed it. If anyone found out that he was the one, there would be bad press for sure. Maybe he should go find the others and talk to them. It wouldn’t be too much work for him, after all, it was his job to find soulmates.

Finally, he said goodbye to them and went a little way towards his mother. He wasn't planning to see or talk to Vernon. At least not today. First, he wanted all the facts about his former soulmates.  
"Hey you are Seungkwan, aren't you?" Seungkwan looked up to see the security man who had refused him entry. “Vernon wants to see you. Come."  
Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. "If Vernon thinks he can just give orders here and I'll jump straight away, he’s wrong. I don't want to see him!" He took a step back as the other came closer. "You are welcome to tell Vernon that he screwed up!"  
“But you are his soulmate. Come along"  
Seungkwan was happy when his mother drove over in the car and he was able to escape. He didn't want to have anything to do with or hear from Vernon today.

Seokmin wished he lived further away from the concert hall. Soonyoung really wanted to accompany him home and their hands had automatically found each other. Sometimes they were silent, sometimes raved about the concert and sometimes just looked at each other. He didn't want the evening to end. It was perfect. The concert, Soonyoung and everything. He didn't want to go to bed only to find out that he was only dreaming.  
"Seokmin?" Soonyoung stopped and forced him to do the same. Seokmin looked at his soulmate with a smile. Did he feel the same way? Didn't he want the evening to end either?  
"I have to tell you something." Soonyoung was silent for a moment. “I… the thing is… I should be married. But then your name appeared, and I couldn't go through with it. Mingyu, my fiancé, and I took a break. But ... we see each other again now. But I really wanted to get to know you. And not just in a friendly way. So, I mean ... if ... if something happens between us. And it does, right? I wanted to tell you..."

The situation would be so fun. How Soonyoung talked and talked and didn't get to the point and looked kind of desperate. If it was about anything else.

He had a fiancé. Seokmin couldn't help curse fate. Finally, finally, there was a soulmate who wanted to get to know him and with whom he got along so well ... and then he had a fiancé. Seokmin still knew exactly who Mingyu was. Mingyu, who was so rude to him the first time he went to see Soonyoung. Mingyu, who had reluctantly given him the address. And Mingyu, who probably didn't want to give up on Soonyoung. Hadn't he lost already? How could he compete with someone like that? It wouldn't be long before Soonyoung saw that too.

“Seokmin is everything okay? I didn't want to take you off guard or anything. " Soonyoung should have turned him down immediately. That would have saved them a lot. "Yes," he breathed toneless and forced a smile. "I'm just a little tired, let's go on please." He didn't know what Soonyoung wanted to hear from him. Should he end it now? Why didn't Soonyoung do this?

Soonyoung wanted a response. Was Seokmin disappointed? Angry? He did not know. He hadn't reacted at all. Nothing said about it. Should he have kept it quiet? But ... it wasn't him. He wanted to bring up the subject of Mingyu. There would be too much chaos if he kept it a secret. They had arrived at Seokmins apartment far too quickly. Soonyoung wanted to hug him goodbye, but Seokmin backed away from him. “Thanks for bringing me home. Come... come home safe. Good night." With this taciturn goodbye, Seokmin disappeared behind the door. He hadn't looked at him. Soonyoung felt lousy. He turned and sniffed. He didn't want the evening to end like this! He actually wanted to take the bus back, but he decided to walk a bit. He took out his mobile phone and texted Seokmin a message.

_Sleep well Seokmin ~ The evening with you was really wonderful, thank you very much._

And another one.

_I'm sorry if I took you off guard. I just wanted you to know._

And another one.

_Is it crazy when I write that I miss you? Is that what soulmates are all about?_

And finally, a very last one.

_Maybe you're asleep already. Sorry, I annoy too much sometimes. Get in touch when you have time, ok?_

Seokmin was sitting on the floor with his back against his door. He hadn't made it before the tears brought him to his knees. He was way too scared. Soonyoung would definitely drop him. Because of his fiancé. A fiancé! He just wasn't lucky. But he also didn't see why he should have the tattoo removed. Soonyoung could do it. Then he would be like before. Seokmin without a soulmate. He could do this better. It was better to know he was alone than to know that there was someone for him who didn't want him. Soonyoung just had to understand.

When his vision cleared a little, he grabbed his mobile phone and found that Soonyoung had written to him. He sighed. What was Soonyoung trying to prove to himself? He already had a fiancé.

He opened the chat and started typing without reading Soonyoungs messages:

_I think we'd better stop this. You can choose to remove the tattoo or not, it's your choice. Good luck with your fiancé._

It was better that way. For both of them. He quarreled for a moment, but then read the messages from Soonyoung. But Seokmin wouldn't be lulled into it. Better to end it. Before Soonyoung ended it. He sent the message and then blocked Soonyoung. But he didn't really feel better.

Soonyoung was still walking, having to organize his thoughts. When his mobile phone beeped and announced a message, he stopped. Seokmin had finally answered him! A smile crept onto his face at the thought of the other. He hadn't screwed it up! They would go through-

His smile faded as he read the message. Seokmin wasn't serious? Soonyoung tapped his mobile phone upset and sent the message. But when only one checkmark appeared, he suspected something bad. Seokmin hadn't blocked him, did he? Couldn't he throw everything away just because he had a fiancé? Soonyoung had explained it to him, didn't he? Or at least tried to explain it to him. He wrote another message. Again, just one checkmark. To be on the safe side, he wrote Mingyu. Two checkmarks. Panic rose in him when he tried to call Seokmin. "Please answer it," he pleaded into the silent night. A sob escaped him when Seokmin did not answer the phone the third time either. He didn't want to let it be. He didn't want to give up their soulmate bond. He considered turning around, but he had walk too far. He no longer knew where he was and where he had to go. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He called Mingyu. "Please Mingyu. Please pick me up,” he sobbed into his cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my niece Lena and my friend Jasmin who happily agreed to block me for testing a few things =P


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for your <3
> 
> Since it's not really christmassy... there are two oneshots for you <3  
> (But they are a little weird...? Sorry)
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone~ I really hope you have nice days in front of you~  
> Thank you so much for all your feedback <3

Nothing could be gotten out of Soonyoung. He just howled and sobbed and everything he uttered was incomprehensible. He seemed physically unharmed, but Mingyu couldn't rule it out. Had this Seokmin done something to him? If that were true, he would get into trouble! Seungkwan had been so kind and accompanied him. He was driving home in his car while Mingyu sat in the back with Soonyoung. But right now ... with Soonyoung clinging to him, Mingyu realized again that his feelings had changed. He still cared whether Soonyoung was okay or not. But it wasn't that special feeling anymore. He would feel the same way if Seungcheol or any of his other friends ended up like this. Now that Soonyoung would probably choose him after all. But he couldn't go on like this. He no longer loved Soonyoung. But he still meant so much to him. He didn't want to destroy that.

He was torn from his thoughts when Seungkwan stopped. "Do you need help?"  
Mingyu looked up. Seungkwan looked at him through the rearview mirror and despite the situation, Mingyu had to smile a little when he shook his head. "Soonyoung we are here" Soonyoung got out of the car in silence. But his eyes still shone, and now and then he sniffed, and a sob escaped him.  
"Go to sleep. Thank you Seungkwan. For everything today. Sleep well."  
Seungkwan nodded to him. But when Mingyu first navigated Soonyoung into the kitchen to give him his medicine, Seungkwan stayed near them. When Soonyoung had taken his medicine, Mingyu was about to send him to his bedroom, when Seungkwan put two cups on the table for them. He squeezed Mingyus shoulder (the one without a tattoo) and then walked out of the kitchen in silence. What would Mingyu do without him? Maybe it was better to talk here after all.  
"So, what happened?"  
"I ... I screwed it up," Soonyoung said weakly.  
That hit Mingyu a little. Did Soonyoung stopped thinking about his feelings?  
“I told Seokmin about you… maybe it was too late. But I wanted ... I wanted ... " Soonyoungs voice broke and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Soonyoung" Mingyu really felt sorry for him, but if he hugged him again now, he would start crying again. And he had to know what had happened. Why was Soonyoung so devastated when he made a mistake? Did he choose Mingyu? Oh god please not. Not if Mingyu had lost his feelings for him.  
“I wanted to tell him personally. I thought he took it quite well too. But he blocked me Mingyu! He certainly doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. But ... I would have ... "

I would have chosen him.

Soonyoung hadn't said it and yet it hung in the room. Mingyu squared his shoulders and took a sip of his tea. Would it be any different when he heard the words? Would he then rediscover his feelings? Or wouldn't he care?

“I'm so sorry, Mingyu… I shouldn't have looked for him. We lost so much time ... we could have filled out the adoption papers by now…” Soonyoung fell silent.  
Mingyu wasn't quite sure what Soonyoung was going to say to him. The apology felt good, but his feelings stayed the same. He no longer felt anything for Soonyoung.  
“How about I move in here next weekend? Then we can continue ... if you want."  
Mingyu looked at him speechless for a moment. What? First Soonyoung wanted to tell him that he had decided on Seokmin ... and shortly afterwards he wanted to move in with him again? Because he couldn't have Seokmin, was Mingyu good enough for him?

"Are you crazy? You ... I ... what do you think? Just because it doesn't work out with your soulmate doesn't mean we can pick up where we left off. God, I wanted to marry you Soonyoung! Even without a soulmate bond. But you offended me! You didn't love me enough! "  
He didn't care that Soonyoung gave him a startled look at his outburst. And he didn't care that Soonyoung began to cry again and couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He had endured so much. He waited. He was hoping. He had feared and he had almost destroyed his life. If it hadn't been for Seungkwan, Mingyu didn't want to know how he was now. And he had endured Soonyoung dating his soulmate. While he was still with him. But this ... that was too much. He wasn't a stopgap. Even if he still had feelings for him ... Mingyu had his pride too.  
“Let's end it Soonyoung. Now as long as I don't hate you for what you've done to me. "  
"Mingyu," suddenly Soonyoungs tearful voice said. It sounded so painful that Mingyu stopped talking. Maybe he was too mean. But he just couldn't believe ... Soonyoung ... his Soonyoung ... how could he treat him like that? After everything they'd been through together?  
"I'm so sorry, Mingyu."  
He had to grit his teeth. He didn't want to lose Soonyoung forever ... if they could still be friends after the night.

Wonwoo couldn't sleep. He was in his bed. Before he had heard Mingyu speak louder, but through his closed door he hadn't understood a word. So much went through his head. If Soonyoung had a fight with his soulmate ... weren't they a couple again? He had known that he couldn't believe Mingyu. That he had no hope. But this wasn't about him. Most of all he would like to listen. Did they make up? Or did they quarrel? Should he stand by Mingyu? What if he needed consolation afterwards? Wonwoo sat up in his bed. Should he go and look after them? But he couldn't listen. That was actually none of his business. Actually.

He immediately looked at the door when there was a tentative knock. He pressed the light switch and Soonyoung looked in.  
"Uhm ... I ... can I ... can I sleep in your room?"  
Uh what? Wonwoo froze. So, had they quarreled? How was Mingyu doing? "Um..."  
“Mingyu… Mingyu sent me to you. I ... I can't go home. Not like this. And ... we broke up. Please. Mingyu said you can go to him too." It didn't really make sense to Wonwoo. They broke up? Really? And Mingyu didn't send Soonyoung away but to him? And at the same time, he asked him to come over? "Okay," he said before he could really understand what was actually going on.  
"Thank you" Soonyoung looked like he wanted to say more, but he started crying again.

Ugh. He couldn't just go to Mingyu like that, could he? Reluctantly, he slid to the side and patted the empty space on his bed. Soonyoung was with him almost immediately, hanging in his arms crying. Wonwoo was a little overwhelmed. He couldn't do that. Comfort others. Dealing with other people. What should he say? I'm actually not really sorry? You deserve it somehow? On the one hand, he wanted the two of them no longer together ... but it hurt Mingyu. He was torn.

He tried his best to calm Soonyoung, but kept thinking of Mingyu. They had really broken up now. What did that mean for him? Did he have a chance with Mingyu now? Could ... could he tell him the truth now? That he was Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was glad that Soonyoung, exhausted from crying, quickly fell asleep. He carefully freed himself from Soonyoungs grip. He had to check on Mingyu. He owed Soonyoung nothing.

He knocked briefly in Mingyus bedroom, but then entered. Mingyu sat on his bed and stared into space. "Mingyu?"  
Mingyu looked up and tears shimmered in his eyes. Unlike Soonyoungs crying, this broke his heart. Mingyu had been through so much. He didn't deserve that. Mingyu reached out to him and when Wonwoo walked over to him, Mingyu hugged him. This was better. Consoling Mingyu instead of Soonyoung. Even if Mingyu didn't say anything. He wasn't crying properly either. Mingyu just hugged him.

"Why did it take so long?" Mingyu asked after a while. He sounded almost pouting and Wonwoo had to suppress a laugh. Mingyu was still sitting on his bed and Wonwoo was standing in front of him. Wonwoo leaned down and kissed his hair. He himself did not know where he got the courage from. What made him do something like that.  
"Soonyoung was with me."  
He felt Mingyu squeeze him tighter. "He ... he mustn't take you away from me."  
Wonwoo closed his eyes. What was Mingyu doing to him? "Mingyu ..."  
"Please ... I need you ... don't go back to him. Sleep here with me Please."  
Even if he wanted to ... he couldn't go back to his room. But the chance of sleeping here at Mingyus room. He didn't take advantage of it when Mingyu asked about it himself ...? "Nobody ... nobody takes me away from you," Wonwoo whispered, just barely preventing his voice from shaking.

He almost had to persuade Mingyu to let go of him so they could lie down comfortably. And even if Mingyu wasn't doing well at the moment ... Wonwoo felt confident again for the first time in days. Wonwoo was here in Mingyus bed. Wonwoo lay arm in arm with Mingyu. Wonwoo was the one Mingyu didn't want to lose. Maybe everything would work out after all.

He only found sleep when he found out that Mingyu had fallen asleep.

Seungkwan was up early. He was excited to find out more about Vernon. But before he could start his work, he turned on the news.

“The latest victim of the Don Juan murderer is a young woman. She was with friends at the concert of the scandal rapper Vernon yesterday.”

Seungkwan, who was making tea, looked up. And all of a sudden, he felt freezing. He knew her. He knew the young woman. That was the girl who spoke to him yesterday. Who couldn't go to the concert either because Vernon had screwed her. She had introduced herself with Jooyeon. And now she was dead? He couldn't believe it.

Seungkwan took his cup and sat down in front of the television and watched the news with awe. Jooyeon did not come home and the parents called the police on. And found her not far from the concert hall. Without a heart, as was typical of this murderer.

His eyes fell on his wrist. At least he was safe. Because the killer only murdered people who didn't have a tattoo.

The reporting was over and Seungkwan was about to get down to business when the speaker announced the next topic.

“And as if the murder after the concert wasn't enough, scandal rapper Vernon is once again attracting negative headlines. After a few young people had to wait in front of the concert hall yesterday, Vernon is now speaking. "

Seungkwan put his cup down. He was a little curious what Vernon had to say about it. What excuse would he want to get out of there?

Vernon appeared on the screen. If he hadn't been fooling him, they could spend the day together today. But no, the Mister had other plans.

“I am sorry for everyone who was affected by the action yesterday. I ... I want you to know that you didn't write with me. Apparently, someone hacked into our company network and deleted your emails. "

Vernon was a really good actor. Seungkwan almost took it from him. He took out his mobile phone and opened an email from Vernon. As Vernon had said, he compared the email address. And indeed. It was one more letter. But ... could that be? Couldn't Vernon really do something about it? Did Seungkwan wrongly suspect him?

“Seungkwan ... if you've written to me. Please contact again. I ... I don't give up hope of finding you."

Damn it! He shouldn't have looked at it. Vernon had a charm about him… he just managed to shake Seungkwans decision. Maybe he would give him another chance after all. But he would also look for his former soulmates. It couldn't hurt to do both?

He sat down at his desk and put his cup away. He just glanced at the requests he was supposed to be handling. But Choi Seungcheol had to wait a little longer for Jeon Wonwoo. This was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I'm taking bets on how Wonwoo's secret will be revealed. By Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Wonwoo itself or something else?  
> Dare to bet with =D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm stressed again at work just a short thank you to all of you~

Soonyoung had slept badly and woke up several times. And had tried again and again. To write Seokmin. Call him. But he never got through. As soon as the sun came in through the windows of Mingyus roommate, he had packed his things and went home. Of course, he had left a note for Mingyu. So that he wouldn't worry about him. In case he was worried. He screwed up everything. He had risked his happy future with Mingyu and lost both of them. Mingyu and Seokmin. Why couldn't he be happy with someone? If Mingyu had become his new tattoo. Or if Seokmins tattoo had only appeared after the wedding. If Minwoo hadn't left him. Why was his life so bad? What had he done to deserve something like that? He unlocked his mobile phone and texted Seokmin again.

_I am so sorry. Please let me explain ... please!_

Seokmin didn't know how long he sat on the floor in front of his door. He saw his mobile phone flash a few times as Soonyoung called, until he picked it up and blocked his number from calling. What was Soonyoung trying to prove? He didn't have to play anything to Seokmin. He could just go back to his fiancé. The memory alone ... it broke his heart. And yet despite that he had blocked Soonyoung everywhere ... he kept checking his mobile phone. As if a miracle could change anything in his situation.

The next day hadn't gotten any better. His mother wanted to talk to him, but Soonyoung blocked. He couldn't talk about it. Not if he was the guilty one here. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to Mingyu again? Apologize again? He didn't want to lose him entirely. But ... he didn't know how. Maybe Mingyu needed some distance from him first? Soonyoung only knew that he didn't want to lose Mingyu. He loved him too much for that. And Seokmin ... had now completely blocked him. Calls were no longer effective. But still Soonyoung tried to reach him.

_I can’t stop thinking about you. I miss you so much Seokmin ... please ..._

Seokmin was really trying to get on with his life. But it failed because he couldn't hear any more music. At least not Vernon's. As soon as the first sounds of Lean on me sounded, he was thrown back into the concert night. He was just in the kitchen and had made something to eat (if he wanted or not) when the song rang out. And he immediately froze, and the hunger went away. It was like a slap in the face.

Soonyoung listened to a lot of music. If he could. He went to work (And just told everyone that he had finally broken up with Mingyu. They didn't have to know more), but as soon as he was outside, he heard Vernon's songs. They put him back on the concert night. That part of the night when everything had been fine. Before he destroyed everything with his stupid words and deeds. He remembered Seokmins hand in his. When he realized who he was going to choose. Who he had to choose.

_I hope you will give me another chance someday. I would have chosen you._

On the third day after the concert, his mother stopped by. And Seokmin had to tell her that he had failed again. She looked so disappointed. Seokmin could see it on her. How she looked at him pityingly. And secretly wondered what was wrong with her son of all people. Why he didn't get a soulmate. Couldn't keep one. And yet ... Soonyoung hadn't had him removed yet. Didn't he get an appointment? Or had he already spent the saved money? Or was it a lie? How long would it be before he removed him?

How did a person get along with a heart broken for two people at the same time? Did anyone else struggle with it? He hadn't really mourned about Mingyu. Part of him had always been convinced that after the break they would pick up where they left off. Marry. Move together. Adopt children. Soonyoung still didn't dare to write to Mingyu. He had tried a couple of times. But he could never send the messages. What if Mingyu never wanted to see him again? Had he lost him forever? He often looked at photos of them. Photos, videos and listened to the voice messages they exchanged. But it didn't really help. So, he missed him all the more. Just like Seokmin.

_Seokmin, it doesn't get any better. I miss you more and more and more. Please listen to me. Please!_

On the one hand, it was worse than usual. Because he had met Soonyoung. That only made it harder. But then again, it didn't throw him that deep into a hole. He could distract himself with work. He visited his family. The main thing was that he didn't had to sit at home and think. It was just different. Was this heartache? Not worrying about losing a tattoo, just worrying about losing someone? If only Soonyoung would hurry up. Seokmin had stopped wearing things with short sleeves. He avoided looking at his tattoo. He didn't want to see Soonyoungs name on it.

It had been a week since the concert fiasco. Soonyoung was still suffering. And that's why he had made up his mind that he had to change something. He wanted to make up with Mingyu again. No matter if Mingyu made it easy for him or not. Mingyu hadn't given up then either. At least Soonyoung could fight for their friendship. And Seokmin ... it didn't work. To write to him daily. Even if he did it anyway. But it just wasn't enough. Soonyoung had no plan yet, but maybe he would come up with something (It wasn't as if he could ask Mingyu, who was an expert in this, for advice). No, his life couldn't go on like this.

_If only I knew how to show you I'm sorry. If only I could show you that I'm worth it. I hope so. Please ... please forgive me!_

Seokmin couldn't say it was getting better. The next Friday his thoughts were with Soonyoung the whole time. He kept thinking about what he'd been doing at this time last week. Now we have met. Now we have enjoyed the concert together. Now he has accompanied me home. And now he's broken my heart. It didn't help that it started raining again. Rain reminded him of Soonyoung ever since they'd met. When he stood in front of him completely soaked. Did he have his umbrella with him today? Seokmin groaned in frustration. He didn't want to think about him anymore. It was so much worse than usual. He had a face to the name. Gestures, facial expressions, and behavior. It wasn't just an anonymous name, no it was so much more. And Seokmin wasn't sure he would ever get away from it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I can say a little more~
> 
> Honestly I still can't believe I'm getting so much feedback. If it weren't for Suri I would hald canceled this Story long ago. She's the only one who gives feedback every chapter in the original <3 If you read this, thank you so much!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, loving, commenting and giving kudos <3
> 
> I wish you all a happy new year <3

Somehow it was different. Normally the tattoo would have been removed long ago. But why didn't he get in contact then? Did he contacted him last time? If only it hadn't been for this hacking attack. A couple of his fans got in touch and came out (But not all. Vernon got it because they'd all pretended to be Seungkwan) and he had sent them a small package. But there was still no sign of Seungkwan. Vernon talked about him a lot now. Vernon pretended he didn't mind and didn't overhear the talk. Of course they would talk. About the soulmate who still hadn't removed him. Would he be it? Would he finally be the soulmate Vernon had been waiting for so long?

Vernon had gotten into the habit of posting pictures. To write Seungkwan. Open to the public. It was raining today, and Vernon had chosen two cups of hot tea in front of a rainy window.

_I want you to say, want you to say. I love you  
(Seventeen – Happy Ending)_

"Who would have thought that you would fall so hard for someone?" Vernon looked up from his mobile phone. Joshua. For a moment he totally forgot about him. It had been his cup that he had misused for his photo. But he had read the comments. Hoped Seungkwan would write him there.  
"Is there still nothing new?"  
Vernon shook his head. "No. Not yet" He tried to be lighthearted, but it got harder and harder. "And with you?"  
Joshua showed him his bare wrist. "Still soulmate free."  
Would it be as long next time as it was for Joshua? He had not had a new tattoo for 2 years. Would Vernon someday never get a new name on his wrist at all? Because fate gave up? Oh, please not ...

Mingyu stood humming in front of the stove and cooked. He had a day off today and waited for Seungkwan to come home. He wanted to come home during the lunch break (or close his shop earlier so they could do something together). Today Mingyu was so happy about his roommate again. The last week hadn't been really hard for him. Sure, he had split up with Soonyoung. And part of him was sad about it too. But the much greater part was relieved. The last 2 months had been so horrible. He didn't always want to cry and be in a bad mood. He pushed aside the thought that he should feel miserable after a breakup. A message distracted him.

_Sorry, I’m late. I'm hurrying!_

Maybe it was actually because of Seungkwan. Mingyu no longer felt guilty at all. He knew Seungkwan had no other friends and he looked happy too. The last week they had done so much together that he couldn't think of Soonyoung and their breakup. And he didn't mind either. Mingyu only knew that he should devote himself to his other friends again. But with Seungkwan it was easier at the moment. He didn't keep asking about Soonyoung like Seungcheol did.

When the doorbell rang, he turned the heat down on the hob and went over to it. Mingyu hadn't expected anyone. Especially not Soonyoung, who was standing in front of the door and looked as if he would rather not have rung the bell. Mingyu waited for something to boil up inside him. Sadness, longing, anything. But nothing. "Hey," he greeted Soonyoung friendly. That seemed to calm the other down a bit, because he visibly relaxed.  
"Uh ... I ... can I ... can I come in?"  
"Of course. Are you hungry? ”Mingyu stepped aside and let Soonyoung enter. His ex-fiancé. It should feel different, right? Were they really that ex-couple who stayed friends? Was that possible?  
"How could I say no to your meal?" It reassured Mingyu that Soonyoung was grinning at him. So maybe they could be it after all. Be Friends.

Soonyoung followed him into the kitchen and set the table while Mingyu continued to take care of the food.  
"Uh ... is your roommate coming too?"  
"Yes, he should be right there." It was strange. The way they stood here, in the apartment they wanted to live in, and pretended nothing had happened. As if they'd always been friends.

When he heard the door, he turned off the stove and Soonyoung helped him put the portions on plates.  
„Hey Min-“  
Mingyu looked up when Seungkwan stopped speaking. He stood in the door frame and looked at them. Mingyu smiled at him. "Hey Seungkwan. You didn't have to hurry so hard. Did you take time off? "  
„Seungkwan?“

Soonyoung turned to Mingyus roommate. Seungkwan? Could it be?  
"Just say you are Boo Seungkwan!" He called half questioningly, half accusingly. Was Mingyus roommate Vernon's soulmate? He saw Seungkwan flinch and realized that he had been too loud again. But that wasn't important.  
"Uh yeah?"  
"Mingyu!" Soonyoung turned back to Mingyu. And really accusatory this time.  
“Why didn't you tell me that you lived with Boo Seungkwan. I mean hello? You should have told me that. And oh my god I slept in his bed!"  
Mingyu took the plate out of his hand (possibly because Soonyoung had waved it around a little) and looked at him blankly. "I am sorry?"  
"Uh do we know each other?"  
Oh of course. They never really introduced themselves. Their last meeting didn't go that well, which made Soonyoung a little sad again. How was he supposed to do it with Seokmin?  
“I'm Kwon Soonyoung. And you're Vernon's soulmate! Have you already written to him? Has he already answered you? "  
Seungkwan looked at him blankly, which surprised Soonyoung a little. Hadn't Mingyu said that his roommate traditionally adhered to the soulmate bond? Shouldn't he have been looking for Vernon by then?  
"You know. Vernon. Chwe Hansol? The name on your wrist? "  
“Vernon? Wasn't that this rapper you think is so great? "

Shit. Shit. How could he get out of there? It was enough that Soonyoung was here again. And Wonwoo still didn't know what he was doing here again. The last week has been so pleasant. He and Mingyu had done so much together. Mingyu was finally getting better (and that was the first real time Wonwoo met Mingyu without breakdowns). And then Soonyoung came back. Did he want Mingyu back? Were they together again? Why didn't Mingyu explain anything to him? Did deny it? And then Soonyoung knew Seungkwan too. Why did he choose that name? Why couldn't he have chosen someone else? Shit, how was he supposed to know this Seungkwan was famous?  
"Seungkwan doesn't know who his soulmate is."  
He wasn't really listening to them. The words rushed past him. Would he be busted now? God ... he wanted to tell Mingyu himself. But not like that. Not here. Not when Soonyoung was back.  
“You can annoy him with it later. We are eating now"

Wonwoo was still frozen when Mingyu came over and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" When Mingyu looked at him worried, Wonwoo realized again that he **couldn't** lose Mingyu. It would be his end. He nodded slightly and forced a smile. "Yes." He followed Mingyu to their dining table and poked more of his food than it found its way into his stomach. He was too busy with what Soonyoung was doing here. And how he did know Seungkwan.

Afterwards, inviting Soonyoung to stay for lunch hadn't been a good idea. The mood was very weird. Soonyoung swallowed all the food as fast as he could and was very jittery. Mingyu knew him too well. Soonyoung couldn't wait to tell Seungkwan all about Vernon. And Seungkwan was probably preoccupied with the thought that he finally knew who his new soulmate was. The thought struck with Mingyu himself as a little weird. He granted Seungkwan a soulmate (not exactly Vernon, because Mingyu had gotten far too much from him through Soonyoung and Seungkwan deserved someone better), but Mingyu was a little scared. Vernon would love Seungkwan. How could you not? Seungkwan would probably move out. To Vernon. Be happy with him. God, he deserved it so much. After what he went through with his first soulmate. But would he forget Mingyu? He still remembered exactly what it was like with Seungcheol when he finally met Jihoon. The right Jihoon. It wasn't that they stopped doing something together, but it became less and less. Mingyu granted him, just as he granted Seungkwan. It hadn't been easy for anyone. But Mingyu finally wanted something like that. He turned his gaze back to Soonyoung. But no, Soonyoung was no longer an option. He couldn't pretend feelings that weren't there. He just wanted someone to find him more important once. Preferred him. Was that asking too much?

Soonyoung looked at him, turned his gaze to Seungkwan, and looked back at Mingyu. And Mingyu had to grin. The thoughts were over. "Not hungry?" He asked Seungkwan, who was just poking around in his food. Seungkwan looked up caught. “You can go into the living room. I'll clean up here quickly."  
Maybe it wasn't good to leave them alone. But maybe Seungkwan needed a little nudge? He still seemed to be attached to his first soulmate. It was time he gave himself another chance?

Wonwoo didn't know how to get out of this situation. He was sitting on their sofa with Soonyoung. Soonyoung talked and talked and almost chewed off Wonwoos ear. Why had Mingyu encouraged him? He didn't want this. At least he knew now that Seungkwan was not famous himself. Just his soulmate. Vernon. A rapper. He had to be that famous. And when Soonyoung showed him photos and videos (he had turned the TV on so that Wonwoo could see the pictures in large format), Wonwoo became aware of his mistake.  
“He's had a few soulmates before you, but you don't have to worry! It's just because he's so famous. He has changed. He's really, really nice. And great. I'll show you something. "  
Vernon had been one of his clients. Normally, Wonwoo would not have remembered. But Vernon was the one with the 7 soulmates. Shit how could he have failed like that? Couldn't he have chosen at least one of the other 6? Why did it have to be his current one?

A new video was playing on the television. Vernon was on it and was looking at the camera. He looked a little ... sad? As far as Wonwoo could tell.

“Seungkwan ... if you've written to me. Please contact again. I ... I don't give up hope of finding you."

"And look"

A picture appeared.

“He posted that this morning. Oh Seungkwan, he's waiting for you! You have to write to him "

There were only two cups in front of a rainy window. But the text below ...

_I want you to say, want you to say. I love you  
(Seventeen – Happy Ending)_

Could he tell Soonyoung the truth? But then Mingyu would find out. He couldn't let that happen. Wonwoo closed his eyes pained. Did he have to expand his lie? Crap…

"Can I see it?"

Wonwoo opened his eyes again and looked at Soonyoung. He didn't understand how Mingyu had endured him. He found Soonyoung very exhausting. On the other hand, Mingyu also seemed to have infinite energy when it came to other people. "What?"  
"Your tattoo. With Vernon's name. Please."

At least that wasn't a problem. At least not now. The day before yesterday the weakened _Kim_ was finally gone again. He must have overdone it ... but luckily, he didn't need it anymore. It was as if Mingyus presence drove those thoughts away. Wonwoo removed his wristband and extended his wrist to Soonyoung. But he slipped closer to him and was already half hanging on him when he looked at his tattoo.

„Oh“

This is how Mingyu found them. Seungkwan, looking pained but trying to hide it. Soonyoung half on Seungkwan, clutching his wrist and looking at it. And something ... something made him angry. Angry? Not really. It was something else. But Mingyu couldn't put it into words.

"So?" Maybe it came out sharper than he wanted. But it did the job. Soonyoung took a little distance from Seungkwan again. But apparently not enough, because Seungkwan still didn't look any better.

Mingyu walked over to them and squeezed into the small gap between them. He did this to protect Seungkwan, he told himself. That was all. But Soonyoung slipped a little away from him (So he was just sitting tightly against Seungkwan, but Mingyu didn't want to admit that the reaction was perhaps a little exaggerated) and gave him a weird look.  
"What are you doing?" He tried to cover up the situation. He was already a little uncomfortable.  
“I'll show Seungkwan some of Vernon's things. You absolutely have to write to him. He's a little worried that you haven't messaged in this time. But nobody knew that you didn't know anything about it!"  
Seungkwan was still silent.  
“He doesn't have to write to him if he doesn't want to. He's had a not so good situation with his first soulmate. If he's not ready, he doesn't have to do anything. "  
“But-”  
"No. It is up to Seungkwan to decide whether or not to message to Vernon. What are you doing here? ”He finally felt Seungkwan relax a little. Good.

“I… I wanted to give you something back. And ... uhm ... talk ...? "

The ring. Soonyoung still had his engagement ring. He felt Seungkwan rise and grabbed his wrist. "Please stay here."  
He didn't know ... in case ... he didn't want to break down again. He looked pleadingly into the eyes of Seungkwan and the latter sat down again. He let go of Seungkwans wrist, but grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Only when Seungkwan returned the pressure did he turn to Soonyoung.  
"OK. What ... what did you want to talk about?"  
He noticed that Soonyoung was looking at their hands. Maybe it wasn't right to keep Seungkwan here. But Mingyu didn't want to buckle. He had made up his mind.

Soonyoung rummaged in his pants pocket and then handed him a box where the ring had to be inside. Mingyu took it with his free hand.  
“Mingyu, I don't want to lose you. I want ... I really want us to stay friends. It shouldn't be weird. I ... I wanted to sort it out. At least with you. It's so much easier..."  
Seokmin had apparently still not forgiven him. Mingyu didn't know whether he was sorry for Soonyoung or whether he was a little pleased that Seokmin wasn't making it so easy for him. But if they really wanted to try friendship ... he shouldn't be so spiteful. He smiled gently at Soonyoung. "Soonyoung ... I thought I made myself clear. I don't want to lose you as a friend. You are always welcome here."  
He saw tears glimmer in Soonyoungs eyes and held out his free arm. Soonyoung nodded and threw himself into his arms. So was he really consoling his ex-fiancé, who was crying over his new soulmate while he was getting strength from his roommate by holding hands? Mingyus life was really screwed up right now.

“I don't know… can I talk to you… about it? I have no one else.” Soonyoung sniffed at his shoulder. Seokmin.  
"Of course. That's what friends do?"  
"I just don't know what to do. He is still blocking me. I would like to go to him and wait until he hears me ... but what if I scare him off entirely with that?"  
Was this about Minwoo? His first soulmate?  
Soonyoung broke away from him and sat down a little away from him again. He rubbed his eyes and Mingyu understood exactly how he felt. He didn't want to cry about it anymore. The way Mingyu had felt about Soonyoung weeks ago.  
"May ... may I?" Seungkwan spoke up and Mingyu turned to him in surprise. He was curious what he had to say about it. He didn't know Soonyoung. He didn't know anything about his past with his soulmate. And Seungkwan was attached to his soulmate bond. Maybe that was the better solution.

"As I understand correctly, did you see him without telling him that you have...had a fiancé? You gave him hope after he looked for you? He even hired a seeker, so spent a lot of money just to find you and then you meet, you continue to say nothing and suddenly you tell him the fact that you have a fiancé?"  
Seungkwan enumerated the situation factually. He didn't mean it badly. But Soonyoung slumped, and even Mingyu felt guilty. What if Wonwoo would look for him someday? He hadn't tried to remove him in a while. So had he finally come to terms with being punished with Mingyu again? God, if it wasn't that expensive to hire a seeker, he would do it and send him an apology.  
“He probably needs time to process that. Did you ... could you tell him that you broke up?"  
Mingyu smiled. He noticed that Seungkwan was not taking their breakup so easily. He squeezed his hand as a sign that it was okay to talk about it. Even Soonyoung didn't seem to find it so bad anymore.  
“No.”  
“Find a way. If he doesn't hear from you for too long, he will think you have chosen Mingyu. He won't feel important. If I ... if I imagine my soulmate would have done that to me." Seungkwans voice broke, but he quickly recovered as he continued: “You don't know how it is. To be lonely. You have been hoping all your life that everything will change when your soulmate shows up. That there is finally someone for you. And then he has a fiancé. It is against everything what you believed. Suddenly there is more than one possibility to be happy. What if he doesn't choose you? What if you stay lonely?"  
Seungkwans voice indicated that he was still not over his soulmate. That he still had this pain. And it was at that moment that Mingyu realized something with horror. The feeling of wanting to protect Seungkwan ... it wasn't normal.

Shit.

He developed feelings.

Shit, shit, shit.

He fell in love with Seungkwan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I missed the monday update T__T  
> I was a bit sick. But don't worry, it was not serious and I'm healthy again~
> 
> I also have good news and bad news. The good news is that we are now up to date with the original. The bad news is that in the future there will be one update per week (Unless I have a lot of time & muse to write and have a lot chapters in stock).
> 
> Thank you so much and stay safe <3

Soonyoung was really grateful for Seungkwan. He really seemed to know what he was talking about. And if Seungkwan felt that he was safe to annoy Seokmin, then he would. He wouldn't go until Seokmin heard him!

It turned out to be more difficult than expected as Seokmin lived in an apartment building and did not respond to his ringing. Wasn't he home? If only it wasn't that cold ... But Soonyoung would pull this off! He sat down by the front door and pulled out his mobile phone. He would wait. Out of sheer boredom, he opened Vernon's Instagram page. He had posted a new picture.

It was a picture from a rainy window. It only showed the sky and even this could hardly be seen through the rain tracks.

_Want to say, want to say. I love you, love you.  
(Seventeen – Happy Ending)_

Seungkwan was so lucky! If he would pull himself up to finally write Vernon, then the two of them could be so happy together. Both had their pasts, but Soonyoung wished them that everything turned out to be okay. He just had to annoy Seungkwan with Vernon and he would get him to do it. His plan lifted his mood a little and he wrote a comment under Vernon's picture.

As for his own situation. He had only seen it from his point of view. After breaking up with Mingyu, he understood his side. But Seokmins? He hadn't thought what it must have been like for him. To hope and wait, only to be disappointed. But Soonyoung had never intended that! He would have chosen him. With or without this argument.

Somebody walked to the door and Soonyoung looked up hopefully. But it wasn't Seokmin. It was an elderly lady who viewed him critically. Soonyoung got up and greeted her politely. “May I come in with you? I'm waiting for my soulmate. "  
He showed the lady his wrist and immediately her critical look disappeared. She nodded. “Oh, that's nice that he finally found a soulmate. We were all worried. After all, you don't want to live with a criminal. And why should so many have him removed if he isn’t?"  
They hadn't talked about their previous soulmates yet. Soonyoung didn't know how many Seokmin already had. But Seokmin was so loving that he couldn't be a criminal! But he did not want to anger the lady and was silent. To be on the safe side, he knocked on Seokmins door (the lady had kindly shown it to him), but again no sound came out. Had Seokmin had many soulmates before him? Maybe ... was he as unlucky as Vernon? His heart grew heavy. The disappointment because of him must have been even greater than expected.

It had been relatively easy to compile a list of Vernon's soulmates.

1\. Lee Youngmin  
2\. Choi Junghwan  
3\. Zhu Shixin  
4\. Kang Woojin  
5\. Shim Minjun

And finally himself. But he didn't write his name on it. 5 people. He would manage that easily. Especially since Vernon's fans had done a little preparatory work. He had started with Minjun and learned a lot about him right away. He must have been Vernon's age at the time and lived only a two-hour drive from here. Minjun must have been a conscientious office worker and was friendly to everyone. He had seen pictures of him too, and Minjun was pretty. Except that he was no longer alive. Suicide. Seungkwan felt very different. He hadn't expected anything like that. There were many fan conspiracy theories (Which confirmed his assumption that Vernon was not what he pretended to be), but he couldn't rely on theories. He would talk to his family.

It was easy for him to find out the address of Minjun's parents, and since a two-hour drive didn't sound so bad, he drove off straight away.

What was Soonyoung doing here? Seokmin heard him. He had crept quietly to the door and sat down against the wall. He hadn't been in the mood for visitors. Still not. But when he heard Soonyoungs voice ... and now he was sitting here. And stared at his apartment door. Hoped he heard something. But Soonyoung was silent. He only heard him sniff every now and then (And Seokmin really had to pull himself together not to let him in as it was probably too cold outside) and now and then he drummed his feet or made other noises when he was likely to stretch or sit down differently.

But nothing revealed Soonyoungs motives. Seokmin had been clear. And Soonyoung… didn't he have a fiancé? Then why was he here? He should just go ... go and have the tattoo removed. There would be nothing between them anyway ...

It had gotten a little strange between them. Which was mainly due to Mingyu. After Soonyoung disappeared, the mood was somehow turned. Mingyu didn't know how to act. He was ... he couldn't even pronounce it properly. He had never developed feelings for any of his friends. Soonyoung had been a stranger. Taemin was a one-night stand that had evolved into more. At least to a relationship lasting several months, until his soulmate showed up. And Soojin was a classmate at the time. It hadn't lasted long. They were still too young and whereas Mingyus parents had supported him in everything he did, Soojin's parents had been strictly against their relationship and had even gone so far that they had moved just so that Mingyu and Soojin no longer saw each other. Because he wasn't her soulmate.

With no one he was as close friends as Seungkwan. How should he behave then? Mingyu didn't want to reject it in advance. Seungkwan was still attached to his first soulmate and knew who his second was ... but maybe that was Mingyus luck? If he could convince Seungkwan ... would he not give Vernon a chance? As soon as he was over his first. But how should he do that? When did he know it wasn't too early? He didn't want to put him off. Mingyu took out his mobile phone, lost in thoughts.

_You were friends with Jihoon ... weren't you?_

_Why are you asking now? Yes ... no ... you can hardly call that friendship_

_When did you know it was the right time to ask him out?_

_Mingyu ... what's the point of asking ... what are you planning to do again?_

Mingyu grimaced at Seungcheols reply. Better he didn't answer him anymore. Before he started again with Wonwoo.  
"We can watch another film if you don't find this one interesting."  
Crap. Because of his dilemma, he had forgotten that he actually wanted to watch a film with Seungkwan (It was an even worse decision since they were sitting next to each other on the sofa and since Mingyu was so cuddly beforehand, Seungkwan didn't seem to mind leaning against Mingyu). He put his mobile phone away and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, I just had to clarify something. No, the film is good." Even if he had no idea what the last half hour was about.

But ... it wasn't so bad now that he should be very worried. Who knew whether these feelings that he was developing would not soon disappear again. Mingyu stretched. He slid away from Seungkwan a little and tried to lie down, but there wasn't enough space, and he was crouching more uncomfortably than he could relax.  
"Do you need a little more space?"  
Mingyu looked at Seungkwan and was about to tell him that he didn't have to get up when he saw Seungkwan pat on his lap. There was nothing to it. Mingyu was always so affectionate. Mingyu gave the other a smile and put his head on Seungkwans lap. It was more convenient that way.

Especially when Seungkwan started playing with his hair. It was such a comfortable feeling. He would like to close his eyes and enjoy it completely ... but he should concentrate on the movie. He didn't want to offend Seungkwan (after all, he chose the film).

Since Seungkwan had prepared himself for the questions he wanted to ask, the two hours' drive went by in an instant. But when he finally sat in front of Minjun's parents, his resolve vanished. He had told them that he was Vernon's soulmate and that he wanted to talk to them about their son. And despite the fact that it was 1.5 years ago, the wound seemed fresh. And Seungkwan could understand them. Was it wrong to come here?  
"I ... I didn't mean to disturb you," he apologized again.  
"No, it's good," Minjun's father reassured him. His mother dabbed the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief and nodded.  
"If you are Hansols soulmate, then that means you are somehow Minjun's soulmate too"  
Seungkwan had never seen it like this before. But it sounded logical. Assuming that soulmate's souls were similar to one another. It was one of the opinions that existed.  
“Hansol was there too. Right after it happened. He's such a nice young man. This year he sent us flowers on the anniversary of Minjun's death. You are really lucky. If only Minjun had met him earlier ... Perhaps he would not have done it then. "  
“I'm really so sorry. I don't want to open old wounds either ... but may I ask you a few questions? How… how did it happen?” Seungkwan had to fight the tears himself now when he looked into the faces of Minjun's parents.  
Yet they told him what he wanted to know. “He had to work longer, that happened quite often around that time. He got the tattoo one ... or was it two weeks ago and he looked happy about it. His first soul mate had him removed. With no reason." Minjun's mother fell silent. She apologized and patted her eyes again. “We don't know why. He didn't ... he didn't leave a letter. He's driving over a bridge on his way home. He stopped before and jumped. "

Seungkwan felt bad. Was he on the wrong track? They raved about Vernon (even called him by his real name) and he tore open wounds here that might be healing. On the other hand. Why did Minjun jump? Did Vernon have a hand in it? Had he threatened him? Not wanting to be so rude, he stayed a little longer and listened to more stories about Minjun. But there was nothing to indicate that he had come into contact with Vernon. He hadn't even been to a concert of this one. And he'd had the tattoo for two weeks at the most. But Seungkwan wasn't going to give up. He had four other names on his list.

Soonyoung got hungry and he was cold, and he was tired. But Seokmin was still not there. He didn't want to give up ... but it was late, and he had to work tomorrow. His mobile phone was also slowly draining its battery. Should he give it up for today and come back tomorrow after work? He got up slowly and stretched. Yes. That's how he would do it. From now on he would go to Seokmin every day until he talked to him! He gave Seokmins door a challenging look. He was about to leave, hesitated and knocked again. What if Seokmin was just sleeping?  
"Seokmin?" He called out in a low voice. He wanted him to hear him, but he didn't want to anger his neighbors. He listened but heard nothing. "Please ... give me one more chance," he whispered. "I won't let you down ... not again."  
But he still didn't hear anything. He went home dejected. It would have been too nice if he had met Seokmin today and he had forgiven him. But if he had learned anything from Mingyu, it was not to give up.

When he heard footsteps, Seokmin dared to get up. He went quietly to his window that faced the street and looked out. Careful so that you couldn't see him. But since he had turned off the light and it was pitch black outside; it shouldn't matter. And only when he saw Soonyoung run away did he relax. Four hours. Soonyoung sat in front of his apartment door for four hours. What was that supposed to mean? What kind of game was he playing?

The movie was finally over (it was good, but Mingyu was struggling with falling asleep). Mingyu didn't want to get up yet. He was still on the sofa with his head on Seungkwans lap. Seungkwan had stopped every now and then, but he played with or stroked his hair for most of the film. Mingyu wasn't sure if he could take this as a sign that Seungkwan felt something for him too. What if it was all on friendly terms with him? What if Seungkwan, who was not used with human relationships, had to test his actions with him first? He shouldn't read anything into it.  
"Are you going to write to him?" Mingyu rolled over on his back so he could look at Seungkwan. The credits melody faded into the background as he watched Seungkwan. Since when did he have these feelings? Was that one of the reasons why he took the breakup with Soonyoung so well? Was it just because Seungkwan was such a great help for him?  
"Whom?"  
Seungkwan looked into his eyes and Mingyu almost lost himself in his eyes. Now ... that he was aware ... God had he been acting this strange for a long time? At the moment, he did have to control himself not to pull Seungkwan over and kiss him.  
"Vernon" Instead he was talking about his soulmate. He had to stop himself. It was too early. It would only scare Seungkwan off.  
Seungkwan sighed and closed his eyes and Mingyu could stare at him unabashedly.  
"Do we need to talk about it?"  
The smile faded a little from Mingyus face. He should be glad Seungkwan didn't want to get to know his soul mate. That was a good sign for him, wasn't it? But to hear it from Seungkwan ... who had been telling him for the last few weeks about the importance of a soulmate bond.  
Mingyu sat up with a heavy heart. “Seungkwan? Is everything ok? Is it ... because of your old soulmate?"  
"No ... I ... I'm just not ready yet. Maybe ... maybe you're just right"  
What ... what? Seungkwan agreed with him? About soulmates? Wasn't Mingyu the only one here developing feelings?

"How is your shoulder?" Seungkwan opened his eyes again and Mingyu knew it was just an excuse. When he pulled his shirt over his head, he looked Seungkwan straight in the eye. He saw his gaze flicker down and then up again. But not to look him in the eye. No, he fixed something behind Mingyu. A grin crept onto Mingyus face. He wasn't the only one. He just had to be careful not to scare him. It just couldn't be Seungkwans shyness anymore.

Mingyu turned around and he felt Seungkwans fingers gently brushing his skin. "It's ... it's all healed."  
"Then we can continue? Tomorrow?"  
“Yes ... but ... it's actually too fast. You have a good healing."  
He felt Seungkwans fingers on his skin longer than necessary. No, he wasn't imagining anything. His feelings were not completely hopeless!

His manager had only smiled at him when Vernon had told him about his new strategy. But he wasn't going to give up. Seungkwan was somewhere. And the fact that he still hadn't removed his tattoo meant something. He scrolled through the comments on his latest posts and scanned them. He paused at a comment.

_Hoshi: I know who Seungkwan is! I met him today. He covered his tattoo and didn't know who his soulmate was. He's not ready yet ... please wait a little longer for him! I'm trying to convince him to get in touch soon!_

Could that be true? Undecided, he opened Hoshi's profile. It was a possibility why Seungkwan hadn't answered him yet. Well worth a try, wasn't it? He hesitantly wrote a message to him. If it was true and he didn't write to him, he would be angry at himself.

_Vernon: Hey, thanks for your message! Are you sure that person is Boo Seungkwan?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for alle the comments, Kudos and everything <3

Well, the next day Mingyu wasn't quite as confident anymore. Seungkwan acted normally. Normal as always. Mingyu had purposely gone into the bathroom without fresh clothes, so he had to go to his room half-naked. But there was no reaction from Seungkwan when they met. Had he misinterpreted his behavior? If only he could talk to someone about it!

But the only ones he could talk to about such a thing were Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung.

Seungcheol has been bugging him with Wonwoo far too often lately. As if he didn't know how Mingyu felt about this soulmate story! Seungkwan also fell away. And Soonyoung? He couldn't really talk about feelings with Soonyoung. Right? They wanted to be friends ... and Soonyoung had asked his advice about Seokmin too. He could try. Maybe that was what their friendship needed? After all, Soonyoung owed him something.

Since Mingyu knew Soonyoungs shifts for that week, he decided to visit him during his lunch break.

Soonyoung wasn't having a good day. He was way too tired because he went to bed late yesterday. And he had written Seokmin again. And tried to call him. But nothing. He still ignored him. Today Soonyoung would go again after work. And leave a letter for Seokmin. What if he just missed him yesterday?

He was about to go to the common room during the lunch break (maybe he could sleep a little) when a colleague came to him. "Soonyoung your Boyfriend is here"  
His Boyfriend?  
“I really envy you. I wish I also had a soulmate who picks me up during the lunch break "  
Soulmate? No, this could not be! Had Seokmin noticed that Soonyoung had been there? Did he give him another chance? Soonyoung thanked her and hurried to the entrance.

To his disappointment, however, Mingyu stood in front of him. Correct. It had not yet reached everyone that they had split up. Why hadn't he thought of the fact that people saw Mingyu as his Boyfriend and soulmate? Why had he raised hopes in vain?  
"Don't be too happy to see me"  
"I wasn't expecting you," he honestly admitted. Of course he was looking forward to seeing Mingyu (at least a little). So Mingyu seemed really serious that they could remain friends.  
They walked out of the hospital where Soonyoung worked and went to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, it was too cold and wet for them to walk around outside.

Fortunately, Mingyu had brought food with him, and after taking his medicine, he pounced on it.  
"Did you just come to bring me some food?" Soonyoung finally asked when he was halfway through the portion.  
"No ... I ... I wanted to talk to you ... about Seungkwan."  
Soonyoung looked up in surprise. “Seungkwan? Did he write Vernon? "  
Mingyu looked at him pained and Soonyoung couldn't understand anything. "No. Oh forget it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. "  
Did Mingyu no longer trust him? "Mingyu" He pushed his food aside (with a heavy heart) and crossed his arms on the table. You can talk to me Come on, tell me. I won't interrupt you either" He took an invisible key, locked his mouth with it, and threw it away. Then he crossed his arms again and leaned forward a little.  
"I ... I think I develop feelings for Seungkwan."  
Ah! Why did he just say he wouldn't say anything? He wanted to say so much. Ask. But no, he had promised.

"I know what you're thinking. But he belongs to Vernon” Mingyu rolled his eyes. But it was exactly what Soonyoung was thinking. “But I can't do anything about my feelings. I only realized it yesterday. I don't know ... if that's why I took it so well ... that you didn't choose me. But it doesn’t matter. I just don't know if he feels anything too. God Soonyoung we are friends! I can't risk anything just because I think he might have feelings for me too. "

The way Mingyu spoke ... it hurt a little. A few weeks ago (he hoped. If not months) he was the one Mingyu had loved. And now he was replaced so quickly? He swallowed. But he didn't deserve it any other way. He hadn't valued Mingyu enough. He had left Mingyu (Mingyu actually left him, but if Soonyoung had been fair he would have done it). He couldn't make a scene now.

Mingyu said nothing more and he looked so insecure at the moment. Soonyoung hadn't seen him like this in a while. Mingyu had always played the strong for him. Soonyoung smiled and took Mingyus hand.

"Do you think Seungkwan even wants someone else like his soulmate?" He asked carefully.  
“He said it yesterday. That maybe I'm right after all. Doesn't that mean that he also has feelings for someone?"  
“I don't even know him. I can't really answer that.” He shrugged. "Why don't you wait a little?"  
“Yes… maybe I really should. But ... you don't think it's wrong of me? "  
“Mingyu, I know you. Even if I told you this, you feel what you feel. I wish you will be happy ... after us ... you deserve it.” He just wished he hadn't told Vernon about Seungkwan!

Wonwoo was in his studio (and was working on the accounting again, which he actually didn't feel like doing) when he got a message from Mingyu. It didn't say anything special, but it meant a lot to him. Since Mingyu broke up with Soonyoung, their friendship had changed. God, Wonwoo didn't want to believe that he might have hope. Not until he could open his mouth and tell Mingyu the truth. But he felt so much better.

If only it weren't for his usual problem. He didn't even know how often he thought about it. How could he confess it to Mingyu? When should he open his mouth? Wonwoo knew he couldn't wait much longer. Or should. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yesterday ... it would have been so perfect. When they saw the film together. How Mingyu had made himself comfortable on him. Wonwoo closed his eyes pained. He was so cowardly. He should have just said it. How could he ever make it up?

He heard the door open and went forward. Mingyu stood in front of him.  
„Hey“  
“I thought I would stop by you after work. Lots going on?"  
If Mingyu only knew what he was doing to him. Wonwoo wasn't used to anyone thinking of him. That he was someone's first choice. Because he was sure that this was him for Mingyu. At least for the moment.  
“No, I'm just doing a little bit of paperwork. Shall we continue with your tattoo? I don't have any more appointments."  
"Of course. If I can use it to save you from the boring office work, I'll be happy to do it.” Mingyu grinned at him. And still he managed to make butterflies fly in his stomach. Even after the time he had known Mingyu, he still had that effect on him.  
Wonwoo gestured to his chair. "Have a seat, I'll be right there." He went to the back and just tidied everything up so that he could continue tomorrow.

When he came back, Mingyu was already shirtless. Wonwoo tried to avert his gaze, but Mingyu looked so good. He chose to look at Mingyus face. But his eyes were fixed on him and he had a confident grin on his lips. Shit. Did Mingyu see how he checked him out? He hurried to sit behind Mingyu. "Ready?"  
"With you always"  
Was Mingyu worse today than usual, or was Wonwoo just more sensitive to him today? He tightened his grip on his tattoo machine, pushed the thoughts of Mingyu aside, and applied the pen to Mingyus skin. He heard Mingyu take a sharp breath. At least he wasn't going to say anything dangerous now.

Seungkwan had come home late. And he hadn’t found out anything. Except that Vernon had been super nice to Minjun's family. There couldn't be anything wrong with that, right? But he wasn't going to give up.

He had looked for the other 4 but didn't really find anything. At least nothing anything interesting. He opened up a couple of soulmate search engines and entered the names there, but no one looked for them. So he wrote to a few of his contacts. And because he had a bit of a guilty conscience, he took Jeon Wonwoos name with him (there was nothing to be found out about this one either). Now there was nothing he could do but wait and see.

He opened his mail program and clicked through the incoming mails. He froze at an email.

_Hey Seungkwan,_

_the really correct way would be you would have to send us a photo of you and your ID. But after what happened last time, I wanted to write to everyone directly.  
It's me, Vernon ;)  
Hopefully your soulmate.  
I hope you don't just pose as Seungkwan and really are him. If you want, you can only send your data. But until then ... maybe you want to write to me?  
I am eagerly waiting for you to report. I would really like to get to know you.  
Your Vernon_

Seungkwan read the email indecisively. And again. How did he know it was really Vernon this time? You wouldn't be so stupid as to get hacked twice ... would you? But ... even if it really was Vernon this time. The excitement was gone. He wouldn't answer until tomorrow. Vernon shouldn't believe he was waiting for his email day and night!

Soonyoung was back at Seokmins place right after work. It had rained (and yes, he had once again forgotten his umbrella) but that didn't stop him. He would get Seokmin to listen to him! Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long outside in the rain for the elderly lady to take him back into the house. When Seokmin didn’t open the door again ("Knock louder. He sometimes doesn’t leave the house for days.") she even brought him a towel and a hot cup of tea.

Soonyoung sat down in front of Seokmins door and leaned his back against it. "Seokmin, are you there?" He listened. He didn't hear anything. So he waited. Vernon had actually answered him. At first Soonyoung was really happy about it. Until he remembered Mingyu. Mingyu, who had feelings for Seungkwan. Had he already developed these when they were still together? He knew he was the last one to complain about it ... or was allowed to ... but still. He let out a deep sigh.

Just as he was writing an answer to Vernon, he heard something. It came from Seokmins apartment. "Seokmin?" Soonyoung was on his feet and knocked. Oh God! Seokmin was at home! He would hear it. He just had to! It became quiet again and he could no longer hear anyone. But ... he had heard someone. "Seokmin please. Please listen to me,” Soonyoung pleaded. Didn't Seokmin want to see him at all? Listen to him? But ... they were soulmates. Couldn't he give him another chance?

“I broke up with Mingyu. I chose you. Please ... please give me one more chance! I don’t want to lose you."

But no matter how much he pleaded and apologized ... the door stayed locked. Seokmin did not show up. Now and then he heard something. Seokmin purposely ignored him. But Soonyoung wouldn't give up. He sat down with his back to the door again, pulled his legs up and started talking. About himself, about his family and how he got to know Mingyu. He didn't know if it was the right solution. Should he even tell Seokmin something like that. Especially the things with Mingyu. But he wanted Seokmin to understand him. And forgive him.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later he actually had something. One of his contacts gave him the address of Choi Junghwans sister. Vernon's second soulmate. This time it was only half an hour's drive that he would need to get to her.

Seungkwan was still thinking. He waited a little longer, but when nothing else arrived, he was about to shut down his computer when Vernon's e-mail caught his eye again. And he decided to answer him now.

_Hey Vernon,_

_how do I know it's actually you this time?_

_Seungkwan_

Yes, his crush on Vernon had flattened. Vernon had to prove himself (again). Before he regretted it, he sent the email and went to see Junghwans sister.

Mingyu had started it wrong. He realized that now as he walked home. He had wanted to test Seungkwan a bit. But ... even if Seungkwan had reacted to him ... that just meant he found Mingyu attractive? And didn't really have feelings for him?

Oh, if he only knew how to find out. He became more and more aware of his own feelings. It didn't leave him cold when Seungkwan just looked at him and smiled. When Mingyu sat down with him on the sofa (a little too close) and he leaned against him. Seungkwans laugh when Mingyu told him something funny (actually not really). When he had tattooed him again yesterday and leaned a little on him when it was getting late. He was so whipped for Seungkwan. And that's why he was on his way to Seungkwans studio to pick him up. Mingyu was on the morning shift this week and if Seungkwan hadn't eaten, Mingyu could take him out for lunch. He just had to finally convince himself not to worry too much.

Fortunately, no one was in Seungkwans studio when he arrived, and Seungkwan didn't take long to be asked before they could leave. But now that they were walking together for a snack, Mingyu had to resist the urge to take Seungkwans hand. Instead, he talked. And talked. Just to distract himself and not to do anything stupid.

Somehow Mingyu had become a little more strenuous. But that didn't matter. Wonwoo felt like he finally got to know the real Mingyu. If only he could finally be that honest. He looked at Mingyu out of the corner of his eye. But now he couldn't tell Mingyu. Not until Mingyus tattoo was done. If Mingyu kicked him out, he couldn't let anyone else finish his job. That was the only reason. For this time, he could still enjoy it. And then he finally had to say it. There were no more excuses. As soon as Mingyus tattoo was done, he would tell him. He felt sick at the thought that it was less than a week after Mingyu had healed well.

They arrived at the little Italian diner Mingyu wanted to show him. But instead of going to an empty table, Mingyu went to a table where two people were already seated.  
"What a coincidence, what are you doing here?"  
Wonwoo followed him. He relaxed a little when he saw Seungcheol. So, they weren't entirely strangers. But he didn't know the other person. He really hoped Mingyu would do something with him alone. But his hope faded when he sat down with them after Seungcheol asked them to.

He knew Seungcheol a little but was not comfortable enough to start a conversation. And Mingyu told enough for everyone, so he was silent. It was not really noticeable because Seungcheols company did not participate in the conversation either. But Seungcheols company caught his eye and nodded to him. "I am Jihoon."  
Wonwoo nodded to him too. "Seungkwan" But when Jihoon only nodded to him again, he averted his gaze and looked around. Jihoon was Seungcheols soulmate ... right? He shouldn't really think about it ... Mingyu wasn't planning that, right? No ... that was just Wonwoos wishful thinking. That Mingyu planned a secret double date.  
Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and noticed that he was looking at him. And Seungcheol too. "Sorry what?" He saw Mingyus smile and didn't feel so bad that he hadn't listened to them.  
"Seungcheol just meant that I hardly do anything with him anymore."  
“Seungkwan you have to lend Mingyu to me again. I am his best friend! It's almost as bad as it was when you met Soonyoung."  
“It wasn't my fault at all! You met Jihoon then and didn't have time for me anymore!” Mingyu complained before Wonwoo could say anything. And when Jihoon rolled his eyes, Wonwoo had to laugh a little. It was nice. It was like a scene from a drama where friends were doing something together. Bickering, jokes and all that. It was something he didn't know himself. He really didn't want to lose Mingyu. And all of the things that came with it.  
“You met at the same time? Soonyoung and you and both of you?” Wonwoo asked. This time Jihoon nodded. “Soonyoung is friends with me. Coups and I got to know each other through the two."

The food was delicious, but more importantly, Seungkwan got along with his friends. When Mingyu saw the two of them together, he was about to leave. But he also wanted Seungkwan to be happy. And for that he needed other friends besides Mingyu (especially since Mingyu hoped that they would soon become more than friends). And he was sure that Seungkwan would get along with Jihoon. And also with Seungcheol. With a smile he watched as Seungkwan was chatting relaxed over his meal with them.  
"What were the messages about?" Seungcheol wanted to know from him and Mingyu gave him a warning look. Oh god, he couldn't let Seungkwan find out about this.  
"Seungkwan knows his soulmate," he changed the subject without thinking too much. He saw how Seungkwan made a face. Damn. He wasn't ready to talk about the subject yet.  
"Oh, you didn't know Vernon was your soulmate?"  
He saw Seungkwan bury his face in his hands.  
"You know him?" Mingyu asked surprised.  
Jihoon gave him a look that Mingyu wished again he hadn't asked the question. "I'm friends with Soonyoung and I watch the news."  
“Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't be talking about such a topic in public. People are already looking. "  
And maybe Mingyu was a little jealous that Seungcheol was protecting Seungkwan. He wanted to do that. But his stupid mouth had got him into the mess in the first place.

Since they had ordered earlier, Seungcheol and Jihoon finished earlier.  
"Sorry I'm on duty." Seungcheol apologized.  
"No problem. Take care of yourself. I'll get in touch,” Mingyu promised.  
Jihoon also said goodbye and Mingyu watched them go. Outside he could see the two of them saying goodbye and his heart grew heavy. He wanted that. He also wanted someone to finally stay with him. And he wanted ... that Seungkwan was that someone.

They didn't stay long either, and Mingyu accompanied Seungkwan back. On the way they passed a bookstore. Seungkwan stopped and Mingyu watched as he rummaged through the offers. He still knew far too little about Seungkwan. They urgently had to catch up on that. He stood next to him and watched as Seungkwan looked at the books carefully, read through the descriptions and then put back again. Mingyu wasn't really a fan of reading himself. But when Seungkwan hesitated with a book before putting it back, Mingyu reached for it. And read the text through.

_Aiji loses his personal organizer. When he finds it again, there are lots of dates with "Maya" in it. But Aiji does not know anyone with that name. And then there is his soulmate Masahito Yamazaki - does he even have time to find him?  
(Dates with Mr. Unknown – GIxGA)_

Mingyu had to smile. It was a typical romance novel. Probably this Masahito was Maya. "Do you want to read this?"  
Seungkwan looked up. He was visibly uncomfortable that Mingyu noticed that he was into something like that. "No" But it came hesitantly.  
“I find the story very interesting. I mean, you know that they come together and be happy. If you read it to me, I'll buy it. "  
"Read…to you?"  
Mingyu nodded. Seungkwan looked at him and at that moment Mingyu had to fight again with himself. It would be a good moment to kiss him. His gaze fell on Seungkwans lips. He would just have to pull the other close and kiss him. Caress his cheek, his lips. It would be that easy. He looked into Seungkwans eyes again. And noticed the slightly skeptical look with which the other was looking at him. But it was too early. Even if Seungkwan had feelings for him too ... it was too early. Mingyu averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Or would you prefer another book?"  
"No. Okay."  
"Good" So he went into the store to pay for the book.

Seungkwan arrived at Junghwans sister around noon. He hoped it wouldn't be the same as it was with Minjun's parents. Maybe she could give him Junghwans address right away? Or at least the phone number? As he was getting out of the car, he saw a young woman leaving the house. He hurried to intercept them. "Excuse me, are you Choi Junghwans sister?"  
“Yes, I am. Who are you?"  
“My name is Boo Seungkwan. I am-"  
“Vernon's soulmate. What do you want?"  
Uff. Apparently, she knew him. This defensive attitude ... was Seungkwan on the right track? Did she have something against Vernon, and against him too? “I ... I wanted to see him. Talk with him."  
She gave him a long, thoughtful look. “I was just going to see him. You can come with me."  
She wasn't quite so defensive anymore. But she said nothing on the short walk. Seungkwan looked around a bit.

But when they got to a cemetery, he stopped. What did they want here?  
"He's right up here," said Junghwans sister and walked through the rows before she stopped in front of a grave.  
"Uh ... wait a minute?" Junghwan was dead? Another of Vernon's soulmates who was dead?  
What was the probability? "How ... excuse the question ... how did he die?"  
A bitter smile graced the pretty face of Junghwans sister. "This serial killer caught him after Vernon's concert."  
And despite the fact that it was horror news, Seungkwan felt vindicated. Something was wrong with Vernon!

He left her alone in the cemetery. He didn't mean to be rude. As he looked at the tombstone, he noticed that Junghwans year of death was the year he was Vernon's soulmate. Well ... it raised more questions. He'd read very clearly that only Minjun had escaped the bond with Vernon by dying. Why was Junghwan at a Vernon concert when he'd removed it?

And he was here again. Seokmin looked at the door. Soonyoung knocked again and began to talk. What was that supposed to mean? He couldn't make sense of the other. He had heard that Soonyoung had split up with Mingyu ... but surely, he was just saying that? He wasn't serious? He ... he would only regret it. Seokmin was sure that if he ignored him a little longer, Soonyoung would give up. Go back to Mingyu. It was just better that way.

His heart longed to open the door and ask Soonyoung in (his coughing and sniffing got worse ...) and give him a chance ... but he knew they had no chance. He just wasn't worth it. Nobody wanted him or had ever really loved him. Why should Soonyoung be an exception? He went to his bedroom, put his hands over his ears, and hoped Soonyoung would give up soon. Because he would. Why did he have to torment Seokmins heart even more?

Junghwans sister was nicer to him. To some extent. After all, Seungkwan was allowed into her apartment and even got tea. But they had been standing in the cold for 2 hours and he was frozen through. His hands grasped the hot cup and enjoyed the warmth that finally flowed through his fingers again.  
"How ... what ..." He wasn't sure how to tactfully ask this question. "Why did he have the tattoo removed?"  
"Have the tattoo removed? I'm telling you the same as the police. I have no idea. He was so happy to have Vernon's name. He would never have let that happen to him. They must have been some jealous fans. So, take care of your pretty wrist."  
Could that really have been fans? He still remembered that he had been sitting there for around 3 hours when he had his first tattoo removed. You couldn't do that before or during a concert? Was Junghwans sister really able to help?

He asked her a few more things, but she was either absent or rude and when Seungkwan finally finished his cup he said goodbye and drove home. It was an interesting point, but he really didn't know how much to believe her.

Wonwoo was a little off track. Mingyu in front of the bookstore ... had confused him. How he had stood before him. Had looked at him. God, was Wonwoo just imagining something? Was he so whipped for Mingyu that he was already imagining things that hadn't really happened? Didn't Mingyu really want to kiss him? But ... it looked like this for a moment.

He found it difficult to concentrate on his work. Even Soonyoungs messages were a welcome change (even if it gave him a stomachache because he just knew what the other was up to ...). And was so happy that he could finally go home. There Mingyu behaved normally and Wonwoo was able to push the thoughts aside. He must have just imagined it.

But after the meal, Mingyu came to him with the book. "Are you reading to me?"  
Wonwoo couldn't help but nod wordlessly. They went into the living room and Wonwoo sat on the sofa. Mingyu came to him and lay down like the other day, with his head on Wonwoos lap. That was ... he was interpreting too much into it again. Mingyu was like that. He would definitely do that to anyone. It wasn't anything special. He took the book and turned to the first chapter.

_"During his lunch break, Aiji was mostly in a small bistro around the corner and ordered something from the menu of the day."_

Mingyu enjoyed it. To lie on Seungkwans lap and listen to his voice. He closed his eyes, even though he would have liked to watch him. But Seungkwan had such a pleasant voice. But after the first three chapters, Seungkwan stopped. Mingyu opened his eyes again.  
"We'll continue reading tomorrow, okay?" He cleared his throat and Mingyu sat up. He could listen to him for hours.  
“How are you Seungkwan? With your soulmate? Your first?” It was normal small talk among friends.  
He saw Seungkwan look at his wrist. “I think… it's okay. I don't see them together anymore. It got better."  
Mingyu's heart was pounding like crazy. That was a very good sign. Could he soon make a move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the 2. merchandise sale I'm awake since nearly 3 a.m. =__= (The second time...) and I still have a concert depression from Saturyday (It was SO good. But now I could really cry a lot more that the concert in my country got cancelled last year...)
> 
> And I have to tell you...I messed up the timeline T__T I worked it out the last weeks (because yes...this chapter was written around before christmas and I only have 1 more written chapter remaining)... Anyways...because I messed up you don't have to wait long for Wonwoo

Wonwoo was awake half the night again. He had slept badly for a while ... if he could sleep at all. The guilty conscience tormented him. He knew he should finally tell Mingyu the truth ... but he couldn't. He could not judge how Mingyu would react. And he still wasn't able to let go of Mingyu. He didn't want it. But he didn't know how much longer he could do this. Every time Mingyu said the wrong name ... it tore him apart. He would like to tell him his real name. But what should he do if Mingyu kicked him out? Could he then go on living normally? Is that what he wanted? On top of that ... Soonyoung wrote to him every day. Told him about Vernon. Questioned him. Well, he told him a lot about Mingyu too, but he couldn't stand this lie much longer. He got up and went to Mingyus door. Wonwoo raised his hand to knock. Mingyu did this all the time too. To ask him to sleep with him. But what should he say? It would be another lie. Sighing, Wonwoo turned away. He couldn't go on like this. But he didn't know how to change the situation ... without screwing it up. If only he had someone to talk to ... would it make it easier? But he knew what the right decision was. He just couldn't pull it off. "I'm Jeon Wonwoo," he whispered. It was so easy on his own.

Seungkwan wasn't feeling very well. The cold yesterday had taken its toll. But since he hadn't got any new messages anyway (at least as far as Vernon's soulmates were concerned), he took a day off today. He stayed in bed (his mother was so nice to look after him and provide him with hot tea and food) and doze off a little. But since it got boring for him, he surfed the net. He watched a few videos and ended up clicking through a few fan videos about Vernon. After all, he was his soulmate ... and no matter what Seungkwan thought of him, there MUST be a reason they were connected. And maybe Seungkwan was wrong too? Maybe Vernon was the wonderful person his fans described him? Like in this video that he was watching. It was a collection of Vernon's opinion on soulmates ... from interviews, fan meetings, and song lyrics. And the longer he watched the video, the more his heart yearned for a soulmate.

_“I will wait for him. No matter how long it takes. I am sure there is my real soulmate out there. Someone who accepts me for who I am and wants to get to know me. At some point we will find each other. And the wait will have been worth it."_

Ugh. He could totally fall for it if Vernon said something like that (the question was, was it really his own words or had someone else wrote it for him?). If only it wasn't for his bad feeling about it. But when he thought about it ... Vernon was an advocate of the soulmate bound. And Seungkwan? He'd given up on Kang Hyunwoo, his first soulmate, after just one date. And he didn't even remember why. Even if he thought about it more, he didn't know anymore.

Since Seungkwan was feeling a little better, he sat down in front of the computer and opened his search program. He only remembered Hyunwoos appearance and his name. But with his skills, hopefully he would find him quickly.

Before Soonyoung came back today (or should he say if Soonyoung came back ... because the other one would soon be fed up), Seokmin had packed his things and fled. He didn't understand Soonyoung. Why didn't he leave him alone? He couldn't. He couldn't sit and listen to him anymore. He should go back to his fiancé ... it was a better decision. He would only be unhappy with Seokmin.

Seokmin walked around a bit because he wasn't sure where to go. He didn't want to go to his parents. And he couldn't go home either. And it wasn't until he'd walked around another hour that his aunt came to his mind. She would take him in. She would ask questions and inform his mother, but she wouldn't want to change his mind. He stopped and tried to orient himself when he realized with horror that he had gone to Soonyoung. He turned around and tried to get away from his apartment quickly. He couldn't be seen!

Mingyu was really looking forward to today. Seungkwan and he finally had the day off. And he had already figured out a few things they could do together. One or the other plan was perhaps a little more romantic, but if Seungkwan chose it, Mingyu would have free rein. At least his plan had been to suggest the various things to do to Seungkwan over breakfast. But when Seungkwan came out of his room and looked like the living death, he was more likely concerned.  
"Everything is fine, I just slept badly."  
“Then why are you still awake? Off to bed with you! ”It was a shame not to be able to spend his day with Seungkwan, but he wanted the other person to be spiritually present.  
Seungkwan looked like he wanted to object, but since he said nothing, Mingyu gently took him by the shoulder and navigated him to his room and bed. "Should I cover up you, too?" Mingyu teased him.  
"I ... I can't sleep."  
"Oh, come on. I can read something to you. I'm not a very good reader, but I'll try it.” He let go of Seungkwans shoulder, threw back his blanket and looked at him invitingly. Seungkwan had looked after him for so long that he could give something back. And when Seungkwan finally gave up with a sigh and lay down in his bed, he immediately felt better again. Seungkwan was so cute when he was so sleepy. Mingyu took the blanket before Seungkwan could reach for it and covered him up. He saw Seungkwans cheeks turn red.  
"Mingyu," Seungkwan complained weakly, but Mingyu only kissed his forehead and then sat on his bed. He watched with satisfaction as Seungkwan gave up his resistance and the latter closed his eyes. Smiling, Mingyu opened the book and began reading. He hesitated more often, got tangled up, but since Seungkwans eyes remained closed, maybe it worked?

Vernon had answered all of them. There were far fewer inquiries than the first time. He had already received the first replies that had apologized. He just didn't understand how people could pretend to be someone else. It would come out? In the end he decided not to answer these people anymore.

However, some others continued to pretend they were Seungkwan. He didn't know if the correct Seungkwan was among them, but since 7 people had answered him, there were at least 6 wrong people. And then there was this friend of Hoshi's. Was that the right Seungkwan? If only he would finally find him.

Vernon took a screenshot of his email inbox with the 7 different Seungkwans and edited it so that neither his data nor those of the 7 Seungkwans could be seen.

_I will overcome any obstacles, So I can embrace you.  
(Seventeen – Happy Ending – Translation from seventeenlyrics)_

Yes, he had already written a song for Seungkwan. Or was still there. He just hoped it would come true. That they'd get a happy ending. But after the last weeks ... Vernon had hope. Real hope. He just had to find him. With a smile on his face, he set about answering the 7 Seungkwans and Hoshi. He would find him. For sure this time!

Soonyoung was so happy when he could finally leave. He felt worse and worse, but he didn't want to admit it. If he admitted that he got sick again, his parents wouldn't let him go to work. And certainly not to Seokmin. And he couldn't give up. What would he then think of him? On the way to Seokmin, he went to a pharmacy and bought medicine so he could get through the day.

He took this when he sat down in front of Seokmins door. The old lady in his house had been so nice again and let him in. Even if she always complained about Seokmin. He didn't deserve that! Soonyoung dropped his head against the door, exhausted, and closed his eyes for a moment while holding his arms protectively in front of his stomach. The whole situation gave him a stomachache. Not to mention his heart. But he couldn't blame Seokmin for not wanting to hear him. At least not yet. And he would wait. Wait until Seokmins heart was healed enough to listen to it.

Mingyu lasted 2 chapters before putting the book down. Seungkwan kept his eyes closed the entire time, and the thought that he had really helped him fall asleep lifted his spirits. But when he wanted to get up, Seungkwan grabbed his hand.  
"Mingyu?" Seungkwan kept his eyes closed and yet his voice didn't sound really tired. "Can you ... I ... please ..." Was Seungkwan just asking him if Mingyu would lie down with him? Fortunately, he was still lying there with his eyes closed, because Mingyu didn't know whether he was giving himself away. Was that a good idea? With his newly discovered feelings? But he didn't want to refuse Seungkwan anything. "I'm staying," he replied gently and watched Seungkwan open his eyes and look at him. "Thanks"

Seungkwan slid a bit away and Mingyu lay down next to him. Seungkwans bed was not as wide as Mingyus, and they were automatically close together. Mingyu lay on his side, facing Seungkwan, and waited. Did he just want him next to him? Did he want to be hugged? Seungkwan also turned on his side. But he said nothing, just looked Mingyu in the eye. Shit, at that moment the feelings for Seungkwan overwhelmed him. How could Seungkwan have snuck so deep into his heart? Mingyu raised his hand and before he could really think about it, he gently brushed the hair from Seungkwans face. "You should sleep," his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Indeed, Seungkwan closed his eyes and it seemed as if he was enjoying Mingyus touch. But Mingyu didn't have that much self-control. He withdrew his hand before doing anything he later regretted. "Mingyu ... can you hug me?" Seungkwans voice was also just a whisper. It gave him a shiver. But he gladly complied with the request. He moved closer to him, put his arms around Seungkwan and held him tight. His heart was racing, but otherwise Mingyu felt perfectly calm. This felt so right.

Seungkwan stared at Vernon's latest post. On the screenshot of his email inbox. On the text below. His emotions were on a roller coaster at the moment. On the one hand ... how could six other people still dare to impersonate him? On the other hand, it meant that it was really Vernon who was writing to him. Because he also had an answer from him. He didn't want to, but he was happy at the thought. But his bad feeling was still there. He couldn't get fully involved with Vernon until he got through this.

Seungkwan did not open the e-mail and also ignored the e-mail concerning his next case, Jeon Wonwoo, but printed out the result of his previous search. He had to distract himself. And then Hyunwoo was just right. It was time to meet his old soulmate. It was further away, in a more rural area. Was that why they didn't work out? Seungkwan really didn't remember it. It was only a year ago! He went to his room to pack things for two nights and immediately booked a hotel nearby. Vernon would have to wait that long for him. If he really was this wonderful person (Seungkwan had to stop thinking about him like that. He wanted to find out everything first!), Then two days would be nothing compared to the long time he had already waited.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I think I expressed myself vaguely. Not the story will soon be over, only Wonwoos Secret will come to an end =)
> 
> There will be a few more chapters~ (But I still don't know how long it will continue)

Seokmin had changed his mind. He would go to his aunt, who lived a little further away. It would be good to get some distance. Even if he felt bad. What if Soonyoung was still coming to him? He should have left a message for him. When he was on the train, he took out his cell phone and opened the chat with Soonyoung. Should he write to him? But what good would that do? Seokmin put his cell phone down and looked out the window. It wouldn't change a thing. Maybe it was better that way. Soonyoung would stop coming to him sooner. If Seokmin continued to ignore him. He would see that they had no future.

And despite knowing it was the right decision, his heart felt heavy as he got off the train. It was already afternoon and it was raining too. Even here he was reminded of Soonyoung. Seokmin took his umbrella out of his suitcase and went to the taxi stand. He didn't want to think about it, but Soonyoung couldn't leave his mind. Was it raining at home too? Did Soonyoung bring his umbrella? He was looking forward to his cousin. Hopefully, he would give him other thoughts.

He went to a taxi and was about to open the door when another hand reached for it. "Oh sorry"  
“No, it's okay. Do you have to go into town too?” The train station was a little further out and you could only want to go in one direction. The other nodded and Seokmin opened the door. "We can drive together."

Mingyu fell asleep again. When he woke up, he was still close to Seungkwan. And he had already opened his eyes and was smiling at Mingyu. "Thank you Mingyu."  
His name. That was something Mingyu had noticed recently. Seungkwan had hardly mentioned him at first. It was only in a while that he had been using his name more frequently. He liked it. Seungkwan was loosening up and whatever the reason for this change he greeted him very much. "I probably fell asleep again, huh?"  
He would love to spend the whole day in bed with Seungkwan. His plans didn't matter. This was much better than any venture. But when he looked Seungkwan in the eye, he realized what a big mistake this could be. As he knew himself, he would rush things and frighten Seungkwan. With a heavy heart he broke away from Seungkwan.  
"What do you think if we go to my parents?" Was the first thing that came to his mind.  
"To ... your parents?"  
No. He imagined the disappointed tone in Seungkwans voice. Seungkwan still wasn't quite over his first soulmate. He had only said that himself. "If you want. I told you that I'll take you next time. "

Seungkwan was no longer sure whether Hyunwoo had lived here the last time. Nothing looked familiar to him. The hotel he had rented couldn't be called a hotel. Today he didn't want to go to Hyunwoo either and he decided to go to a small restaurant. It was probably the only one in town. Slowly it dawned on him why there was nothing between them. Seungkwan wanted to live in the city, have many people around and not in such a rural area. He would never be happy here.

"Alone?" He was greeted when he came into the restaurant.  
And everyone stared at him everywhere. It would be a miracle if Hyunwoo didn't already know about him before he went to see him tomorrow. Seungkwan looked around the restaurant.  
There was someone at every table. Perhaps he should have planned the whole thing better. It didn't look like he would find anything to eat today.  
"Seokmin, can we seat him at the table with you? You are also alone."

So Mingyu brought him to his parents now. Wonwoo couldn't figure him out. Or was he just hoping too much? When he was in bed with Mingyu ... it had been such an intimate moment. And then Mingyu mentioned his parents. It was like a punch in the pit of the stomach. Was he doing this with all of his friends? Sleeping with them ... kissing them ... was that really just wishful thinking? Wonwoo looked at his wrist. If at least he knew that Mingyu had feelings for him too ... could he say it easier?

Mingyus parents lived only 30 minutes away by car. When Wonwoo got out of the car, he got nervous. He would meet Mingyus parents. His friends were different ... but his parents? Mingyu grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. While Wonwoo tried to calm his nerves, Mingyu rang the bell. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened.  
"Mingyu? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Dad" Mingyu hugged his father and let go of Wonwoos hand. “I finally wanted to introduce you to my roommate. Is mom there too? "  
"Come in first."  
Mingyus father stepped aside and Mingyu immediately went inside. Wonwoo was a little uncomfortable. He still hated meeting new people. That these were Mingyus parents didn't make it better. He followed Mingyu and stopped by his side. He wasn't sure what to say to Mingyus father. Or how he should behave.

Fortunately, Mingyus father took over when the door was closed. He turned to Wonwoo and gave him a friendly smile and introduced himself. The smile reminded him of Mingyus. Not exactly, but he got a lot from his father. And the friendly face and the nice words let him loosen up a bit. Even if he tangled himself up when he introduced himself.

Of course, he would be unlucky. He should have thought better of the whole thing. Why should he be lucky now? Bad luck was his middle name, after all. His aunt wasn't home. And so Seokmin finally went to the only shop far and wide (luckily it was a restaurant). The owners knew him from before (they had been here more often when he was little). He ordered something to eat and took out his mobile phone to write to his aunt. He noticed the chat with Soonyoung again. He still hadn't managed to let go completely. He still had Soonyoungs number saved. But he wasn't ready to erase him entirely either. He could do that if Soonyoung had his tattoo removed. If only he would hurry...

As it got full with time and he was sitting alone at a table, a stranger was added to his table. When Seokmin looked up, he recognized the stranger from the taxi. Seokmin nodded to him and tried to put on a friendly face. But the other didn't seem interested in a conversation yet, because he only greeted Seokmin in a friendly manner and then turned to the menu. Seokmin now wrote to his aunt and could only hope that she would get in touch soon.

“Your mother is not here. You could call ahead the next time. "  
His father didn't mean it, but Mingyu pouted. "I thought I was going to surprise you, because you definitely want to see your favorite son."  
He noticed that Seungkwan was still not really relaxed. And today of all days his mother wasn't there! She would certainly have managed to melt Seungkwans barrier quickly. Mingyu could only hope that he could do it without her. He wanted Seungkwan to get along with his parents. "Where is mom?"  
“Her soulmate was at the door beforehand. The two have now gone to out to eat something."  
"And? How is she like? "  
He was happy for his mother. His father had as good a friendship with his soulmate as he had with Seungcheol. If not better. He wasn't worried. In contrast to Seungkwan, who was visibly uncomfortable with the subject. His father seemed to notice that too.  
"So that's your roommate?"  
Mingyu nodded. “This is Boo Seungkwan. He helped me so much after the wedding. I wanted you to get to know each other "  
"Ah, so this is the famous Seungkwan that Seungcheol has called three times about"  
"He did what?"  
What had Seungcheol said about him? Did he know anything about Mingyus feelings? Would his dad tell something?  
"He just complained that you didn't have any more time for him," smiled his father and Mingyu relaxed a little.  
“Seungkwan has his own tattoo studio. He's really good!" Mingyu changed the subject again.

"That's how you meet again, huh? Thanks again for earlier ”, Seungkwan began the conversation with his table neighbor. Fortunately, the medicine and sleep had helped during the train ride, because when he had his meal in front of him, he realized how hungry he actually was.  
"By the way, I'm Boo Seungkwan, I'm happy to meet you," Seungkwan introduced himself after the other answered him taciturnly.  
“I'm Lee Seokmin, I'm happy to meet you, too. Boo Seungkwan huh? Vernon's soulmate?"  
What a coincidence. In such a small village he ran into a Vernon fan. Seungkwan nodded. He noticed Seokmin trying to look at his wrist and laid it open on the table so that the other could see Vernon's name.  
Seokmin gave him an apologetic smile, but Seungkwan waved it off. “You're a fan of his, huh? What is your opinion on the many soulmates?"  
Seokmins smile faded and Seungkwan hoped that he hadn't offended the other with this question. Could he be such a huge fan who would take this question personally?  
"He does not deserve it. Nobody knows why so many rejected him, but they could at least have given him a chance."  
“What if they have that and he's not who you think he is? I mean 6 soulmates? It's impossible that nobody ever wanted to get to know him. And nobody had to look much to find him."

“Mingyu, won't you do me a favor and make us something to eat? Before I have to stand in the kitchen?"  
Fortunately, Mingyus father interrupted Mingyus flow. The latter had already started again from his tattoo studio. If Wonwoo didn't know any better (and it couldn't be otherwise), he'd almost think that Mingyu was showing off with him. Raved about him. Mingyu disappeared into the kitchen and Wonwoo was left alone with his father. Even if he was relieved a second ago (because it was uncomfortable for him to be in the center), now the panic came again. What should he talk to Mingyus father?

"It's better that way, isn't it?" Said Mingyus father and it took Wonwoo some time to understand what he meant. Instead of Mingyus talk, there was now a distant clatter. He forced a smile and nodded.  
"I am sorry. Mingyu can sometimes be a bit too much."  
"No! I mean ... it's okay. It's not too much… I mean…” He paused and Mingyus father laughed. But it was a nice, sincere laugh and Wonwoo didn't feel bad about it.

Even Vernon's soulmate thought so. Seokmin hunger was gone. Would he never be lucky? Was his fate already sealed? Just because he had more soulmates, than most of the people? Was that why he didn't **deserve** to be happy anymore?  
"Excuse me. I didn't mean to offend you or anything "  
Seokmin looked up and met Seungkwans gaze. “Then why don't you just have the tattoo removed? Why do you keep giving him hope? It is not his fault. Least of all will he know why. I have my eighth name ... and I don't know either. Is that why I am a bad person? Just because eight people didn't want me, did I screw up with the next person too?"  
Seungkwan looked at him in dismay. "I ... that ... sorry. I'm so sorry. I did not know that"  
He was silent and Seokmin was a bit embarrassed about his outburst (in front of a complete stranger, too).  
“Maybe you were just unlucky. I shouldn't have even started.” Seungkwan looked for something in his pocket and then put a business card in front of him. “I am a seeker. When you have your next name, get in touch with me. I'll make you a good offer."

Seokmin hesitantly took the card, knowing he wouldn't need it. Despite his outburst, he knew Seungkwan was right after all. He had seen it with Soonyoung. It was him. He was the only constant in it all. It was up to him. He just wasn't worth it. Nobody should be punished with him. Not Soonyoung and no other soulmate either. Why did fate just not stop? Even if his aunt hadn't answered him yet, he hastily said goodbye to Seungkwan, paid and left.

Mingyu listened a little and tried to get the pots and bowls out of the cupboards as quietly as possible. He had heard Seungkwan defend him and that had put an amorous grin on his face. Seungkwan had defended him! He suppressed the urge to hum a song because he wanted to keep listening to them. He had seen that his father had noticed his feelings. But Mingyu had also acted like a schoolboy in love. Hopefully Seungkwan hadn't noticed!  
“Do you really think it's okay for your wife to meet her soul mate? Don't you have any… concerns?” In Seungkwans voice he heard how difficult it was for him to ask this question. "Please do not misunderstand me. I've only heard from Mingyu how you feel on the subject. And I ... I don't quite understand it."  
Mingyu finally started preparing the meal. He tried to keep the noise down anyway and continued to listen to them. Maybe he was too curious. But he wanted to know what they were talking about. And when he found out that he had to save Seungkwan, he would call him over.  
"Do I have any concerns? No, I trust her. You know Seungkwan, although there is no soulmate-bond between us, there is so much more that unites us. In our time it was not customary to really find one's soulmate. The seekers only came in the last few years, and this whole internet story didn't exist either. Either you got lucky and found your soulmate until you were old enough to get married, or you looked around for someone else. Between her and me ... you could say it was love at first sight. We didn't even think about waiting for our soulmates. Even when mine showed up ... there was no question of what to do. We love and respect each other very much. Nobody knows exactly what this soulmate bond means. Are the souls alike? Does that mean you can only be happy with this person?” His father was silent for a moment. "It would be pretty boring without the arguments I have with my wife." He heard him laugh. “And we tried to raise our children like that. Our daughter has chosen her soulmate and Mingyu... "  
"Mingyu has a mind of his own."

Again, he heard his father laugh. But this time he also heard Seungkwans laugh and it warmed his heart. Seungkwan got along well with his friends and family. All he had to do was get over his soulmate and develop feelings for Mingyu.  
“I wish my family would have acted the same. Mingyu is really lucky. "  
Mingyu was about to throw something into the hot pan when he heard this sentence and froze.

_Mingyu is really lucky. I wish my family would have acted the same._

"Are you not satisfied with your soulmate?"

"No ... it's not that. There ... there is someone else. I just noticed it too late. "

_There ... there is someone else._

Did Seungkwan mean him? While he was putting the vegetables in the pan, his mind kept revolving around these three sentences. Seungkwan was over his soulmate. Seungkwan had feelings for someone else. It could only be Mingyu? Would Seungkwan choose Mingyu despite his soulmate? God, now he couldn't wait to be alone with him. He didn't have to hold back any longer.

When he finished eating and went to the two of them, he found them sitting next to each other. Seungkwan had a piece of wood in his hand and his father showed him how to carve properly. It was a hobby of his father and he was really good at it. Seungkwan looked intently at the piece of wood, which his father must have started earlier, and ran a small knife over it. Mingyu leaned against the door frame and watched them for a moment. How Seungkwan didn’t know what to do next and turned to his father for help.  
"The food is ready," he threw in after all, when neither of them had just set the knife on the piece of wood. Seungkwan looked up in surprise and Mingyu smiled at him. So maybe his father had made it too, and it wasn't so bad that his mother wasn't there.

“Seungkwan is good. If he tries a little, it could work,” said his father during dinner.  
Seungkwan was about to protest (as he always did, Mingyu had just known him for too long) when Mingyu interjected: “He is incredibly gifted with his hands. He has to because he is a tattoo artist. After all, he has his own studio!"  
Well ... maybe he had mentioned this once or twice. But that his father looked at him with a grin and a knowing look, he didn't deserve that.  
"Then show his work, you just want that, don't you?" He teased Mingyu. Mingyu took off his shirt and turned his back to his father so he could see Seungkwans work. "We're still missing one session, but isn't it looking great already?"  
„Mingyu-“  
"No, I don't want to hear anything from you Seungkwan!"  
After dressing again and turning around, he looked at Seungkwan. "We can continue next week, right?"  
“Probably sooner. It's almost healed. "  
Was that worry or sadness he heard in Seungkwans voice? He looked him in the eye and tried to find out what it was when his father interfered. "Are you healing well?"  
"Yes, it usually takes longer."  
Mingyu turned to his father, who just uttered "hmmm" and looked at him thoughtfully. Finally he said: "Mingyu, you should talk to your mother."  
“Why?”  
“I heard her talking about something. But I didn't listen so well that I could tell. Just talk to her."

"Take it with you and try it out on your own." Mingyus father wanted to give him the cutting art he had begun and also some of his tools for the finer work. Seungkwan tried to talk him out of it, but Mingyu was of no help either, because he just stood quietly by.  
“But-”  
"You can give it back to me when you're done."  
Mingyus father was so nice. It was no wonder Mingyu had become such a wonderful person. If only he didn't have to lie to him either. Even if he ever did manage to tell Mingyu the truth ... it wouldn't stop there. He lied to his friends and now his family too. Should he rather say it?

Despite that it was a very nice afternoon, his mood was clouded when they drove home. He wished he had never started lying. He wished he had told Mingyu the truth then. But it was all too late now. He couldn't go back. And suddenly he couldn't be anywhere near Mingyu. He had to go. Away from the person he loved so much in the meantime, but to whom he only had to tell lies.  
"I ... I have to go to the studio."  
“But today is your free day?”  
"I forgot something. Don't wait for me.” Without turning to Mingyu, he left.

But the further he got away from Mingyu, his mood got worser and worser. He couldn't hold back his tears when he got a message from Mingyu.

_Are you all right Seungkwan? If it was somehow too much ... I'm so sorry. If it tears open any wounds or something. Or if you want, we can visit them more often. He seems to like you. Please come back soon._

How could Mingyu be so wonderful when Wonwoo lied to him day in and day out? How did he deserve such a wonderful person?

When he got to his studio, he was just a sobbing something. He turned on the lights and didn't bother to draw the curtains (which he usually did when he was in his studio but wasn't open). He didn't know what to do anymore ... until his eyes fell on his laser. He didn't want to remove Mingyu ... but the pain ... he would at least feel something else. Wonwoo wiped his eyes, tried to see something despite his tears when he reached for his laser and applied it. The pain didn't calm him, but he felt better when he followed Mingyus name and when it became weaker and more visible.

"Damn Seungkwan what are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback <3 And don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger?


	29. Chapter 29

Wonwoo panned the laser and it ran across his hand. He gasped painfully. Just as he was about to turn off the laser, it was taken from his hand.  
"You can't remove your own tattoo!"  
Jihoon.  
What was he doing here? Wonwoo held his wrist and looked at him. Jihoon tried to turn off the laser and when he did, he turned back to Wonwoo.  
"Everything okay? Show me your wrist."  
Wonwoo was so overwhelmed and exhausted that he wanted to comply with Jihoons request until he remembered what he had done. What Jihoon would see when he saw his wrist. He gripped his wrist tighter and shook his head. "No" It hurt. He must have overdone it. The pain had distracted him so much ... he had needed it. And now his wrist was bloody (he could feel it and that he was pressing on it wasn't exactly better). But he couldn't show Jihoon. Jihoon would tell Mingyu. And then it was all over.  
"Seungkwan ..." Jihoon sighed. "Where's your first aid kit?"  
Wonwoo watched Jihoon walk to the back of his studio as he told him and removed his hand when it was safe. The _Kim Mingyu_ was visible and bleeding. But it calmed him down. Mingyu was his soulmate. He would understand it or not? He couldn't repudiate Wonwoo once he finally exposed the lie.

When Jihoon returned, he covered Mingyus name again, sucking in a sharp breath. Jihoon sat on Wonwoos stool and looked up at him.  
"Please let me take care of it"  
But Wonwoo shook his head again. He just couldn't. The mere thought that Mingyu would find out from someone else made him cry again.  
But Jihoon was adamant because he held out a hand and looked at Wonwoo invitingly. "I'm not going away until I have helped you."  
"Please," managed Wonwoo, and was interrupted by a sob. He closed his eyes pained. "Please ... you mustn't tell him anything" The tears ran down his cheeks again as he loosened his hand with a heavy heart and gave Jihoon his wrist. He didn't hear anything. He only felt Jihoon wipe off the blood and put a salve on the wound and bandage it. Would he tell Mingyu? He must have seen and recognized the name. God ... what had he done? He would definitely tell Mingyu. It was over. His time with Mingyu was up.

Wonwoo kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the reproachful look Jihoon would be looking at him with. But when he was finished, Wonwoo was hugged.  
"Wonwoo ... did something happen with Mingyu?"  
And hearing his name again, his real name, after such a long time gave him the rest. He clung to Jihoons shirt and sobbed loudly and let Jihoon hold him. And as his sobs and weeping slowly subsided, the truth gushed out of him. More and more. He told Jihoon everything. From their first meeting, from their living together and from every lie to Mingyu that he could remember. And despite the certainty that it was the end, he felt better. With every bit of truth he felt more relieved. It was as if he was regaining his true identity with every word.

"Wonwoo you have to tell Mingyu."  
It was the next morning. Wonwoo was exhausted. The crying had been exhausting enough, but all the talking had done the rest. Jihoon had listened to him and didn't blame him and Wonwoo was so grateful to the other for that. But now it seemed to be beginning. He rubbed his eyes. "I know ... but I can't."  
“No, you don't understand. **You** have to tell Mingyu. If he finds out from someone else, he will never forgive you. I'm not saying that it is certain that he will forgive you."  
Jihoon fell silent and Wonwoo immediately felt worse again. He knew that too. "I ... I wanted to wait until his tattoo was done," he repeated his plan quietly and ruefully.  
"And then? Then you wait for him to be promoted? Then you wait until you're married? If you want a chance with him, don't wait any longer. And you have the chance. He looks at you the same way he used to look at Soonyoung. He fell for you. You don't want to screw that up, do you?"  
Mingyu… fell for him? He didn't know what to say. What to think. Wasn't he really imagining anything? Was that really Mingyus feelings for him? So, was he really showing off Wonwoo to his father?  
“I'm not that mean and give you an ultimatum. But Mingyu doesn't deserve this."  
Wonwoo nodded weakly. “I ... I'm trying. Thank you"  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there."  
"Why ... why were you here anyway?" Wonwoo deflected. Apart from Mingyu, he had not come that close to anyone. He was embarrassed that he had opened up to Jihoon (without really knowing him beforehand).  
“Coups was on duty. He's a cop and they're trying to catch this serial killer. ”Jihoon grimaced and leaned back. “I have trouble sleeping. I am worried about him. I know I shouldn't be walking around alone at night, but I don't fit into his prey scheme. And walking helps me. And then I came over to you and saw the light. Luckily.” Jihoon pulled out his mobile phone and glanced at it. “But I should go now. And you should probably go home too. Mingyu will be worried."

Wonwoo said goodbye to Jihoon and only then looked at his own mobile phone. Jihoon was right. Mingyu tried to call him. He had written to him. Shit, he'd sat at the tattoo removal for ages. Mingyu felt the pain. And he wasn't there for him. Shit what was he doing to him? Before the dark thoughts came back, Wonwoo closed his studio and went home. He didn't know how and when, but he had to straighten it all out.

Seungkwan had set the alarm clock early. He hadn't even considered that Hyunwoo might have to work. He didn't want to have to spend another day here. So he was standing in front of Hyunwoos house at 7 a.m. and rang the bell. And suddenly he didn't think it was a good idea anymore. Why did he want to see his former soulmate?

What should that bring? It wasn't like he expected anything from Hyunwoo ... no. The subject was settled. Did he want to calm his conscience? Did he want to be worth being Vernon's soulmate? The thought came so suddenly. Was that it? Vernon was sworn to the Soulmate bond. Everywhere you just read how much he kept to it. And Seungkwan? Seungkwan had wasted his first chance. Did he want to make sure that Hyunwoo was okay anyway? That he wasn't to blame for someone else's misfortune?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Hyunwoo stood in front of him. With an infant in his arms. "Seungkwan!" He exclaimed in surprise. But Seungkwan was even more shocked. A child? They met a year ago ...?"Come on in. That's a nice surprise."  
Seungkwan entered as he was told, speechless. He tried to estimate the age of the child ... but no matter how old it was ... it was way too young! Hyunwoo led him into the living room, where a young woman was already sitting.  
"Darling this is Boo Seungkwan."  
She gave him a friendly smile.  
"This is Eunwoo, my soulmate."

"Actually, I wanted to see you and see how you are ... but I see that is needless." Seungkwan said as he sat down. Hyunwoo and Eunwoo laughed.  
“I always said to her that if I meet you again, I have to thank you! That you removed the tattoo was the best thing that happened to me."  
Uff. That hit him hard. It wasn't like ... that he wished it had worked out with Hyunwoo ... no, it wasn't. He couldn't imagine he would be in Eunwoo's place ... never. As soon as he saw Hyunwoo, he remembered.

He and Hyunwoo were not compatible. Back then ... well, they only had one date, but it was totally unsatisfying. Seungkwan had been hopeful for the date. After all, he met his soulmate. He wanted the romance and magic that he saw in movies, that he read in books, and that he heard from other people's stories. But what did he get? Nothing. Instead, he faced Hyunwoos disappointment. His disappointment with Seungkwans appearance! He had seen it. Maybe because of that he had reacted a little cooler to him than he should ... but Hyunwoo had let him down at first! It shouldn't be like that between soulmates ... he also had a right to be liked for who he was. He had a right to this magic! And so, it wasn't difficult for him to have the tattoo removed.

Maybe that was why he was so suspicious of Vernon. It had been a mistake to come here. The two were so in love with each other. You could see it. And he envied them for it. His longing for a soulmate with whom he could have just that melted his suspicions. He would write to Vernon as soon as he got home. Insist on getting to know each other.

“In any case, it has been almost a week since I was tattoo-free. And then I was attacked! I don't know if it was that serial killer, but the very thought scares me. And then there was Eunwoo. She saved me. She just scared the attacker off."  
Seungkwan only half listened to him. He granted him this (a little), but why was Hyunwoo so lucky and he not? It was just unfair ...

“It was so crazy that we got our tattoo straight away. And you? Vernon huh? Congratulation!"  
“If you can talk about luck with him. Just watch out. My former soulmate was his soulmate ... and that wasn't good for him."  
Seungkwan pricked up his ears when Eunwoo told this. "What do you mean?"  
Eunwoo leaned forward and looked seriously at Seungkwan. “My former soulmate was Kang Woojin. We were childhood friends. He was a huge Vernon fan and was absolutely convinced that he could become his soulmate. After a few removals it worked. Now he's dead."  
Seungkwan only saw out of the corner of his eye how Hyunwoo got up with the child (Ugh he hadn't even asked about this one ... hopefully he didn't come across as impolite) when the child started to whine. Kang Woojin ... was dead too? The third of Vernon's soulmate? It could no longer be a coincidence. "How did he die?"

Seokmin finally felt a little calmer again. His aunt came home late yesterday, but was happy to take him in. Now he was sitting at the breakfast table with her and his cousin. The latter distracted him. From Soonyoung, from the soulmates, simply from everything. Fortunately, she didn't ask any further questions either. Seokmin would stay here for a few days ... by then Soonyoung would have forgotten him. And he could go on with his life.

Wonwoo was sitting at their dining table. He had missed Mingyu this morning but wrote to him.

_I am sorry Mingyu. Can you take time off for tomorrow?_

After lying down for a few more hours, he came up with a plan. He would tell Mingyu. Tomorrow. There was no turning back. To ensure this he had written it to Jihoon. But today and tomorrow ... he would still enjoy it. If Mingyu kicked him out ... he would have that one last day after all. He still didn't know how and when he would tell him ... because as soon as he imagined it, the tears came back to him. Now he couldn't imagine that it would end well.

When Mingyu got home, Wonwoo got up and went to meet him. Mingyu looked bad and Wonwoo felt even more guilty. It was his fault. He looked at his wrist, which was still bandaged. He made Mingyus life so difficult. Did he really deserve his love?  
But regardless of his thoughts, Mingyu came to him and pulled him into his arms. "Seungkwan!"  
Wonwoo closed his eyes. It hurt so much. He couldn't even enjoy Mingyus hug. It was really time.  
"Are you all right?" Mingyu sounded so worried.  
Wonwoo nodded. Even if he was lying about it again. It took a while for them to break apart. And when Wonwoo finally opened his eyes again and looked at Mingyu, Jihoons words came back to his mind.

Did Mingyu really fell for him? He was about to say something when Mingyu grabbed his left arm. "Did you ... did you remove your tattoo?"  
Shit. It was of course more noticeable than his wristband. "I ... Mingyu I ...", his voice trembled. He didn't want it that way. Not like this and not now. "No ... I thought ... I wanted ..." He broke off. "I can't" He closed his eyes again. Mingyu let go of his arm and took him back in his arms. Apparently, he was lucky this time at least. Mingyu hadn't noticed anything.

Seungkwan was completely exhausted when he got home. But instead of resting, he sat down in front of the computer and opened his email program. He clicked on Vernon's email and replied:

_Vernon, if you really want to get to know me let's do it soon. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to see you. Personally._

_Your Seungkwan_

He clicked on send and only then did he allowed himself to think about it. But not for long, because when an answer came in 2 minutes later, his heart leaped.

_When and where?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ~ I know you all probably thought it was Mingyu ... but he'll find out next, I promise ~  
> Maybe you know the Watermelon Game and would like to play a Meanie Version which I made as a consolation =)  
> meaniesvt.vercel.app


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't forget to say everything I want.
> 
> What I forgot to say in the last chapter was, that Soonyoung was supposed to comfort Wonwoo. But I messed up the timeline so Jihoon got a bigger role.
> 
> The chapter is filled with stuff that it actually should be 2 chapters...see it as a belated Carat Day present that it's only one chapter~
> 
> And now~ prepare yourself for THE chapter. Little spoiler: The secret comes out ;)

"Mingyu, can you sleep with me?" It burst out of him. But when he said it, Wonwoo realized it was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to experience all the things with Mingyu again that were so special to him. And that included the overnight stays. The nights when he could be so close to Mingyu.

He realized that Mingyu was suspicious. That he could see it at Wonwoos face, that he was not feeling well. But it was only important that Mingyu nodded and followed him into his room. It just mattered that they were next to each other in his bed. And now that Wonwoo knew Mingyu had feelings for him, it was much easier for him to put his head to Mingyus chest and listen to his heartbeat. He didn't have to worry that Mingyu could misunderstand anything. Or that Mingyu didn't want this. That Wonwoo was taking advantage of him. And he pushed the thought of tomorrow aside. Here and now, he could be with Mingyu.  
"Seungkwan I"  
"Please Mingyu ... let's just enjoy it," Wonwoo whispered softly and Mingyu fell silent. He noticed Mingyus heartbeat increase and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

The next day, Wonwoo was up early. Despite Mingyus presence, he couldn't sleep properly. He was too nervous about today. Today was the day. He would finally tell Mingyu the truth. As soon as he woke up, Wonwoo grabbed his glasses and put them on so he could watch Mingyu. He just hoped that Mingyu would want him with him after the conversation.

Mingyu slept a long time. But Wonwoo didn't mind that his precious time with Mingyu was so wasted. He enjoyed being close to Mingyu and watching him. He had time to desperately wonder how to tell him. And at least Mingyu was able to recover. Wonwoo had done enough to him last night. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyus hand and interlaced their fingers. He really didn't know why he dared to do something like this all of a sudden. Was it that conversation with Jihoon? Or the certainty that everything would be different after today?

But when Mingyu opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly, the negative feelings almost disappeared.  
"Good morning," Wonwoo whispered.  
Mingyus tired expression disappeared, leaving a smile. Mingyu raised their hands and studied them for a moment before looking at Wonwoo.  
"Good morning Seungkwan"  
And yet the negative feelings did not let go of him. It would be so much better if Mingyu already knew the truth. Wonwoo closed his eyes and tried to suppress the thoughts again, but it wasn't that easy anymore. He wanted to enjoy the day today!

"What are you planning for today?"  
"Hm?"  
“You wanted me to take time off. Don't you have anything planned? "  
Shit. He just wanted to spend time with Mingyu. He hadn't made any real plans. "I ... I don't know. I just wanted to spend time with you, "he replied honestly.  
Mingyus smile widened. "Really? I know a couple of things we can do. We could go to the cinema or an aquarium or go for a walk or picnic or- "  
"Okay," Wonwoo interrupted gently and stopped Mingyus flow.  
"Okay to what?"  
"Let's do everything."  
Mingyu laughed and sat up. As he distanced himself from Wonwoo, his heart grew heavy. He had to enjoy the last few hours with him. Who knew how long to spend time with Mingyu?

Seungkwan went to work in the morning. His fingers itched to write to Vernon or do some more research, but he was lagging behind. He couldn't just be so selfish and strive for his own happiness. Others wanted to get to know their soulmates too!

Seungkwan was lucky in his next fall. Jeon Wonwoo owned a tattoo studio. His contact couldn't find out a private address, but that would be enough. He proceeded to write his standard letter with all the information and put together the documents that he would send with it. When he noticed Choi Seungcheols address, he realized that he lived nearby. And because Seungkwan had such a guilty conscience that he was way too late, he brought the letter over personally. That's how Choi Seungcheol would still get it today. Everything else was up to him.

It was a bit of a shame he never got more information about his cases. He would like to know how his customers' lives will develop. Did it change? Did they become happy? Or did they have their tattoo removed? Only very, very rarely did he get a letter in which a customer thanked him. Unfortunately, far too little for his taste.

The two people after Jeon Wonwoo were also easy to find and Seungkwan finally felt like he was getting on with his real work. But then it was time to take a break. Before he could begin his research, however, he answered Vernon. The time had come tomorrow. They would meet tomorrow. And although he should be suspicious, because everything was against Vernon, Seungkwan felt nothing but butterflies in his stomach. He must be crazy.

Only yesterday, when Eunwoo had told him about Woojin, had it been like a warning. And he ignored her. And Seungkwan feared what he found out wouldn't make it any better. And while he searched for Vernon's former soulmate and got the same result for all of them, he no longer felt scared. After all, he had chosen a public cafe. Vernon wouldn't be able to harm him. Because all of his former soulmates were dead. It could no longer be a coincidence. Tomorrow he would at least know the truth or would meet his soul mate. And it was about time!

Seungkwan was refreshingly different. He wanted to spend time with him and was very affectionate. Mingyu couldn't stop grinning. After breakfast together, he would have loved to drag him back to bed with him, but he had nothing against a date either. Or a couple of dates after what Seungkwan was up to. Was Seungkwan aware of his feelings yesterday? No matter what it was ... Mingyu was looking forward to the outcome.

When Mingyu came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed (and yes, he had dressed up a bit, after all, he wanted to look good), he met Seungkwan.  
"May I style you?" Asked Mingyu. It was just an excuse to touch him. To be close to him. He was almost ashamed of it, but he wanted to be close to Seungkwan.  
Seungkwans expression was closed, but Mingyu knew him well enough to notice that the other was nervous. And he nodded.

In the bathroom, Seungkwan sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Mingyu ran his hands through Seungkwans hair and shaped it.  
"Have you ever had a date?"  
"A date?" Seungkwan opened his eyes.  
For a moment, Mingyu was afraid he was wrong. That Seungkwan didn't see their time together as a date. He gave Mingyu a skeptical look, and Mingyu fixed Seungkwans hair. Shit. He was really wrong. He was actually done with Seungkwans hair. It looked good. But he couldn't look him in the eye now. Not if he really doesn't-  
"No."  
Mingyu finally pulled his hands back and looked Seungkwan in the eye.  
“I wanted to wait for my soulmate. With everything.” Seungkwan looked at him seriously.  
Mingyu shivered at the sight. With all? "Your soulmate was really lucky." At the moment he would give anything to be in his place. Saving oneself for one's soulmate was unusual even for most people. Many had one-night stands or affairs. Most of them had already kissed someone.  
Seungkwan sighed and Mingyu felt like he had said something wrong. The other got up and suddenly they were so close. Much too close.  
"Mingyu I ... I have something to tell you today. Please ... don't let me chicken out again. "  
Mingyu swallowed hard. Did Seungkwan want to confess his feelings to him? "Okay," he managed.  
Suddenly the serious expression disappeared. Seungkwans features softened and he smiled at Mingyu. "Let's go."  
But Mingyu didn't want to. He wanted to continue this. Whatever that was between them. Wherever that would lead.

When Seungkwan tried to push past him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him even closer. "Why not now?" He whispered. His other hand clasped Seungkwans face and his eyes automatically fell on his lips. On Seungkwans unkissed lips. "Tell me now," Mingyu whispered. He didn't want to wait. He leaned over to Seungkwan.  
"I can't" It made him stop. But they were so close that he leaned his forehead against Seungkwans and looked into his eyes. If it continued like this, he wouldn't be able to hold back. Seungkwan closed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and Mingyu realized that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.  
“I can't.”, Seungkwan repeated, “not yet. Please Mingyu."  
Well ... it broke his heart a little. In any case, it dampened his desire for the other. This request. Didn't Seungkwan ... didn't he want to confess his feelings to him? Did Mingyu misinterpret the situation? Mingyu released Seungkwan and cleared his throat. He took a step back. "Okay, let's go then." His heart pounding, he escaped from the bathroom. What did Seungkwan want to tell him?

It felt really good to be here. Seokmin finally got other thoughts. His little cousin wasn't put in kindergarten because he was there. And Seokmin enjoyed playing with him all day. Going outside with him, playing in the playground, going for a walk and playing with his toys inside. Children were just something special.

Before, when he was still naive and stupid, he had always seen his soulmate and children in his future. But over time that future was shattered. He would never have a real soulmate and therefore no children either. He only had his cousin (and he lived too far away) and the children of his group. But it just wasn't the same.

Jaehwan was scratching his arm the whole time and Seokmin was getting a little worried. "Show me your arm"  
"It's so itchy!" Jaehwan whined but held out his arm to Seokmin. And the latter froze. Jaehwan was way too young! A soulmate tattoo embellished his cousin's wrist. Seokmin had his first one when he was 10. It was way too early for that.  
"Oh cool! I finally have one too,” beamed Jaehwan when he discovered it himself. He wrest his arm from Seokmin and ran excitedly from the room.

Even here he could not escape the matter. Even here he was shown that there was no point with him. He heard muffled how his aunt called her husband to tell him about the happy event.

What was he doing here? What should it bring? Seokmin rolled up his sleeve and looked at his own tattoo.

_Kwon Soonyoung_

It was still as strong as the first day. He traced the signs with his finger and thought of Soonyoung. His smile. His character. Seokmin closed his eyes. He actually wanted to get away from it. Why did it have to be shown here how much he missed the other? Did he really think he could run away? That it would magically undo the situation? He was so naive.

Seokmin opened his eyes and took out his mobile phone. He took Soonyoung from both blacklists and waited. He was waiting for a call, messages, anything. But his cell phone stayed silent.  
"Please write to me. Write to me again,” he whispered. When Soonyoung wrote to him or called him ... he still hadn't given up. Then Seokmin could try again. If Soonyoung did anything once more, he had really chosen him. His heart was already broken anyway. It wouldn't matter if Soonyoung left him for his fiancé in a few months.

And maybe ... maybe he had a tiny little chance after all?

It was such a beautiful day. Mingyu was really ready to do anything with him. And Wonwoo even forgot for a moment what would happen at the end of the day. Without that thought and with Jihoons words in his ear, he could even see Mingyu trying to impress him. His efforts warmed his heart and melted the negative thoughts. And Wonwoo could enjoy it all.

They had walked to the aquarium so that they could tick off the walk straight away (unfortunately, the weather wasn't okay) and Mingyu had taken his hand as a matter of course. At first Wonwoo was a little overwhelmed. But he could show his feelings or not? And Mingyu didn't let go of his hand for a moment. Not in the whole aquarium.

And neither when they finally walked to the cinema. Mingyus hand was warm in his. Would it be like that? If he confessed the truth to Mingyu ... and if Mingyu forgave him? Could they do this more often?

Wonwoo leaned on Mingyus shoulder in the movie theater. The film hadn't started yet, but the lights were already a bit dimmed. Otherwise he might not have dared to do it. He felt Mingyu put an arm around him. Wonwoo absorbed that feeling with every fiber.  
"How do you like the day so far? Is everything to your satisfaction? ”Mingyu whispered.  
Wonwoo made an approving sound. "Thank you Mingyu," he whispered back. "That's exactly what I needed before ...:" Before he might lose Mingyu.  
"Before what?"  
"Oh nothing…"  
Fortunately, Mingyu didn't ask any further questions. But now that the thought was back, the negative feelings came too. Wonwoo closed his eyes and waited for it to get dark and the film to start, because he was fighting back tears again.

When the movie started and Mingyu sat down differently after a while, Wonwoo was able to move away from him a little. He didn't feel like it anymore. He didn't want to think that it might be the last time he could be so close to Mingyu.

But the movie didn't make it any better. It wasn't really going well, and they had decided on a romance film (Mingyu had been against the horror film and Wonwoo thought the comedy was pretty bad, so they had agreed on it). If only it wasn't that typical story. The leading actor was happy with someone until the leading actress showed up. And of course, they were soulmates. The main actor struggled but choose her in the end.

Wonwoo longed for it. If only it had gone that way for them. But Mingyus derogatory snort when the soulmates finally found each other hit him. It reminded him again that Mingyu didn't believe in soulmates. And fear crept more and more into his heart. Would Mingyu cast him out after all?

Wonwoo sealed off a bit. He couldn't enjoy it anymore. When Mingyu tried to take his hand again after the movie, he pulled away and buried his hands in his jacket pockets. He stared at the floor, not wanting to see the confused or disappointed look on Mingyus face. Wasn't it better to break off the day? To finally tell Mingyu?  
"Mingyu I-"  
“God, I'm hungry! But the picnic doesn't work. What do you think of it when we go out to eat? "  
"Okay," Wonwoo replied weakly. Then he would tell Mingyu after dinner.

Jihoon was getting worried. It was well after noon and Coups was still not home. And he didn't answer the mobile phone either. Did something happen? Did something go wrong? He should have been home for hours! Jihoon was about to just walk to his station.

The last sign of life was a short message:

_It will be late._

But the message was already 8 hours old. Shit where was he? Jihoons eyes fell on the envelope, addressed to Coups, on the table. It couldn't be, could it? But the sender was big on it. Boo Seungkwan. Seeker. Coups hadn't investigated? Did the same thing happen to him as Soonyoung? That Coups just disappeared? Jihoon tried to calm himself down, to think logically. The letter was still sealed. That meant Coups knew nothing of the result yet. If only he would come home at last.

After another hour of restlessly walking through the apartment, he finally heard someone unlock the door. He was relieved to see Coups come into the room. He looked whacked. As if he hadn't even slept or rested. Jihoon tried to see if he was injured when Coups walked to him and pulled him into his arms. The words stuck in his throat as he felt Coup's weight weigh heavier and heavier on him. Jihoon was silent and tried as best he could to hold him up. He knew Coups needed that.  
"Everything okay? I was worried.” Why didn't he say anything?  
Instead of answering, Coups just tugged him closer. Jihoon was getting restless. Coups never behaved like that. Something had happened. Something bad.

After an eternity, Coups broke away from him. He looked Jihoon wearily in the eye. Then he took his wrist, brought it to his lips, and kissed his tattoo. "I am so glad that you are safe," whispered Coups.  
Jihoon didn't know what to say to that. He waited, but Coups no longer spoke. He picked up Jihoon and carried him into the bedroom. "Coups ..." It frustrated him that he still didn't know what was going on. Why he behaved so strangely.

Coups put him down on their bed and then lied down. He looked at Jihoon seriously. “We found his hiding place. This guy is so sick. I ... I can't stay long. Maybe 2-3 hours. Then I have to go back. I ... it ... ”He broke off and Jihoon didn't find out more.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Most of the time, he didn't. Coups knew Jihoon took such things badly. But he was never as exhausted as he was now.  
"Later. Let me sleep for 2 hours. But stay with me ... please. "

Something was different since the cinema. Was it the advertisement from Vernon (Why did he have to be everywhere?) Or was it the movie? Mingyu watched Seungkwan, who thoughtfully looked at his wrist and walked beside him. He was more dismissive. And kept staring at his wrist. Mingyu grabbed Seungkwans left hand and clasped their hands together. He wanted the Seungkwan back from this morning. "Seungkwan is everything all right?" He felt the other flinch and finally look up.  
"Mingyu I- yes ... everything is fine." And yet Mingyu didn't believe him. Seungkwan looked so sad. What was going on? Did he do something wrong? The movie had a happy ending, and Mingyu really couldn't remember saying anything wrong.

Seungkwan seemed to realize that Mingyu wasn't buying it because he forced a smile (and Mingyu became even more suspicious). "I am sorry. I'm just a little tired. I have ... I couldn't sleep well."  
"Did I make you so nervous?" Mingyu slipped out. He wanted to make the other laugh and break that uncomfortable silence between them. He didn't expect Seungkwan to get embarrassed and laugh a nervous laugh. That instantly lifted his mood. Was he just nervous and Mingyu had misinterpreted it? He grinned.  
"How was our date so far?" He continued teasing the other. Seungkwan lowered his gaze but could no longer hold back a smile. It was fantastic. Mingyu would love to pull Seungkwan here and now to him and kiss him.  
“It was Mingyu. Thank you."  
But Seungkwan didn't deserve that. His first kiss should be something special. Not just on a whim. No, Mingyu had already planned something.

It started to rain and Mingyu dragged Seungkwan to the nearest diner he saw. There was nothing going on and the food wasn't anything special either.

But at that moment, he couldn't imagine anything better. Sitting in a shabby diner with Seungkwan slightly soaked. Mingyu tried his best to lighten the mood and was actually rewarded with a laugh. With a loud, hearty laugh.

Jihoon waited and watched Coups while he slept. He couldn't sleep himself, even if he hadn't slept that night and was actually tired. But Coups would never forgive himself if he missed his alarm clock and the way he looked, he certainly would. And after his strange behavior, Jihoon couldn't sleep either. He didn't even have his mobile phone with him, so he was a little bored. Only the ticking of their alarm clock rang in his ears. On days like today, he hated Coup's job. But Jihoon couldn't complain about that. Who knew if they would have found each other otherwise?

When the 2 hours were up, Coups woke up immediately when his alarm went off. But instead of getting up and getting something to eat, he hugged Jihoon again.  
"You are not allowed out alone, do you understand me?"  
"Tell me, are you crazy now?" What was it that occurred to him to give him instructions?  
“He doesn't kill tattooless! He removes their tattoos. We don't know yet how he chooses people ... they have no connection ... but he removes them from them. You are not safe anymore. God Jihoon ... we found his hiding place. The guy was so convinced of himself that he made a list of all of his victims. And he has the hearts. He kept all hearts. I don't want to see yours in his new collection, do you understand me? I can't lose you. "  
His anger subsided and gave way to horror. It shook him when he just had to think about it. He wouldn't be able to sleep so easily now, that was certain.  
“I have to go right back. We have a clue who he might be. Please stay here and lock yourself in, okay? Don't open to anyone. Who knows if he's not watching us and wanting to take our soulmates away from us."  
It wasn't the first time Coups had told him something like this. Jihoon nodded, even if he was half mad with fear within. With fear of Coups, but also for himself.  
“And babe, one more thing. You cannot say it to Mingyu or Seungkwan. Seungkwan is on the list. He is likely to be his next victim.” Coups was silent and Jihoon tried to think clearly. Seungkwan? But ... Wonwoo was in no danger. He wasn't Seungkwan. He wished he could tell Coups. He could imagine that he was not only worried about him, but also about Mingyu and his roommate. But until Wonwoo Mingyu had told the truth, it was not his place. Because Coups would run to Mingyu immediately.  
“I'm staying here and won't say anything. Don't worry, Seungcheol. ”He had to be strong now. He couldn't show him how scared he really was. But as soon as Coups was gone ... he would call Soonyoung.

Wonwoos heart was racing. For hours. On the one hand, he was so nervous about their upcoming conversation. And it wasn't long away. They were already on their way home. All they had to do was make two turns and they were there. And then he would tell Mingyu. He would tell him and not back down. No matter what came up or how Mingyu would react.

Because he couldn't take it anymore. Especially not after today. While eating, Mingyu had successfully distracted him again, but every time he heard the wrong name, his heart tore a little more. Every time he had to lie to Mingyu again, it crumbled more. He couldn't take it any longer.

And then there was the nervousness about Mingyu. Even now when they went home holding hands. From their date! A few months ago, Wonwoo would never have thought he would experience something like this. He had hoped, yes, but he never thought he would find Mingyu. Or Mingyu him. Kim Mingyu, his soulmate. And today, here and now, all his hopes were up. He finally had a chance to be happy. There was no longer a fiancé between them. Just his lie. And that would go away today.

And yet he had a lump in his throat when they got to the door of their apartment. Wonwoo was about to unlock when Mingyu gently pulled him back.  
"Wait. We're not done yet. ", He said gently.  
"Mingyu-"  
“I know you wanted to tell me something. But ... let me first, all right? "  
Wonwoo was about to protest. He didn't want to hear anything that might make it difficult for him. He wanted to get it over with. But the look with which Mingyu looked at him. He just couldn't resist it. And so he nodded.  
Mingyu smiled and took his other hand in his own as well.  
“I would never have dreamed that you would come into my life. You mean so much to me. If you let me ... I can show you so much more than just a date."  
"Mingyu." He was unable to say anything. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Was he really hearing right here? Hearing it from Jihoon was one thing. Hearing it directly from Mingyu ... made it so much better.  
Mingyu released his hands and cupped his face. When he approached him and closed his eyes, Wonwoos thoughts were swept blank. He held his breath.  
"Seungkwan," breathed Mingyu.

And suddenly the spell was broken. Seungkwan. It was as if Mingyu had rammed a knife into his heart with it. He didn't want that. Not like this. He wanted Mingyu to say his name. That he wouldn't regret it if he knew the truth.

"Please not like that," he whispered. It was barely audible. But he felt Mingyu let go of him and move away from him. And when he looked at Mingyu, the look on his face broke his heart even more.

Please not.

Please not.

God how could he have been so wrong?

Please not.

Mingyu fought back tears. He didn't want to expose himself to Seungkwan any further. Of course. He had drawn the wrong conclusions. Seungkwans wrist. His tattoo. He couldn't remove it. For Seungkwan there was only his soulmate. It might have been a brief moment that he had doubted, but it was apparently over. What else did he say this morning? He had been waiting for his soulmate with everything? And then Mingyu just came along and wanted to kiss him?  
Mingyu rubbed his hair stressed.  
"Mingyu-"  
Mingyu shook his head. He didn't want to hear it.  
"Sorry. I ... I forgot ... I have to go. ", He stammered. He had to get out of here. He didn't know what to do. How he should behave towards Seungkwan. Mingyu turned abruptly and ran. Ran far away. He heard Seungkwan calling after him, but he didn't turn around. He was so wrong.

Coups was long gone when Jihoons eyes fell on the envelope. He hadn't had time to tell him or speak to him about it. He was about to go nuts again anyway. Soonyoung did not answer the phone and did not contact him. He was here alone in the much too large apartment and saw ghosts everywhere. He had locked the door twice and bolted all the windows. He didn't want to be alone. And he couldn't even go for a walk because Coups had forbidden him to do so.  
With trembling fingers, he opened the envelope. If Coups was looking for someone, he could focus his emotions on it. It was better to be angry with him than fearful.  
When he held the letter in his hands, Jihoon didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

_Dear Mr. Choi Seungcheol,_

_regarding your search for Jeon Wonwoo, here's what I found out ..._

Coups was looking for Wonwoo! He'd thrown a ton of money on a seeker ... and all for nothing. Just so Mingyu could be happy.

Jihoon quarreled, but wrote Wonwoo a message:

_I hope you stick to your statement. Coups is looking for you._

He could hide the envelope. But he wouldn't lie to Coups. Jihoon had warned Wonwoo. If he couldn't do it again today, he couldn't help him anymore.

Mingyu ended up running home. He was able to successfully push back the tears on the route. All he felt was a void in him. Emptiness and pain. Mingyu bitterly remarked that Seungkwan was no passing crush on him. But why should anyone choose him? Apparently only their soulmate was decisive for everyone. Mingyu seemed out of luck in love. Was it really too much to ask to be able to decide for himself? Was there really nothing left for him to do but try it with Wonwoo? Wonwoo, who must have hated him so much by now. He had tried again to remove the tattoo. It wouldn't be long before he pulled it off. Or was he trying to punish Mingyu?

"Mingyu, do you want to tell us now what happened?"  
His mother sounded worried. But well, Mingyu had stood in front of her door completely out of breath and then just lay down in his old bed and curled up. He couldn't explain anything. He needed time. Just a little time to cope with the rejection. He had to figure out how to deal with Seungkwan. How he could deal with him without hurting his feelings over and over again.

Please not.

How he could ever be friends with this one again. If he hadn't screwed it up completely.  
"No," he whispered softly.  
His mother came to him and sat down on the bed with him. "Maybe it would be good for you."  
Mingyu rolled onto his back, then sat up and looked at his mother.  
“Is it about that young man you brought with you? Your father told me about him. "  
Mingyu just nodded because he still couldn't talk about it. His mother pulled him into her arms. A hug felt so good. This only had one disadvantage. It wasn't Seungkwan hugging him.

She had persuaded him to come into the dining room and take a bite. It was late, but Mingyu wasn't really feeling any better. He even felt worse after a quick look at his cell phone. Seungkwan kept calling him. He has now had 39 missed calls. Mingyu put his mobile phone on the table so that he couldn't see the display.  
"Your father told me about your healing." His mother tried to get him to talk again.  
But again she hit the mark. It reminded him of Seungkwan. He swallowed the rising tears. "Yes," Mingyu said in monosyllables.  
"Could it be that you met Jeon Wonwoo?"  
Ugh. It had been a mistake to come here. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his soulmate. He could have gone to Seungcheol and Jihoon right away.  
"Mom! I really don't want to talk about him.” He would have hoped for more understanding from his parents in particular.  
“I'm not suggesting you try it with him or meet him. It's your decision. I'm just asking ... we've found out recently that the soulmate bond has changed in a few people. More and more soulmates appear who have a certain healing power when they are together. "  
Mingyu stared at his mother, trying to realize the words as they sounded so unbelievable.  
"If your healing has improved compared to before ... that means Wonwoo is near you, Mingyu."

Mingyu didn't come back. He didn't write to him either. Or answered his mobile phone. Wonwoo tried to hold back his panic. What if something happened to him? What if something had already happened to him? Why did Mingyu even run away? He should have listened to Wonwoo. Wonwoo could have explained everything. He would explain everything to him now when Mingyu returned. God why did he just start lying?

He had checked with Soonyoung. And with Jihoon. While Jihoon answered him but did not see Mingyu, Soonyoung did not answer him at all. Was Mingyu with him? Even that thought didn't make it any better. What if his behavior drove Mingyu back into the arms of his ex-fiancé? Before he couldn't even tell him the truth?

It was very late, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to clear it up with Mingyu. Now. He had waited far too long.

But when Mingyu didn't answer his cell phone the next time he called, he gave up. Instead of going to his own room, he was drawn to Mingyus. Wonwoo picked out sleeping clothes from Mingyus closet and crawled into his bed. He took one of Mingyus pillows and hugged it. Mingyus smell that encased him made the loneliness a little better.  
"Please come back," he whispered into the silence.

Wonwoo was near him.

The thought kept coming back. Even when he was finally in bed and actually wanted to sleep.

Wonwoo was near him.

Who was he? Was Wonwoo a work colleague? One of the new ones he didn't really know? Was Wonwoo a guest who kept coming back? Did he meet him on the way to work? Was he watching Mingyu? God ... what if Wonwoo knew about him? How long has he been around? And what ... did this soulmate bond heal? Did he heal broken hearts? Was it Wonwoos fault ... that he ended it with Soonyoung? And would Wonwoo help him get over Seungkwan?

Mingyu shot up in his bed. If it was true, and Wonwoos proximity was to blame ... wouldn't he inevitably get over Seungkwan? Whether he wanted to or not? Would his feelings just fade away?

Mingyu pulled out his mobile phone. 68 missed calls. 13 messages. He unlocked it and went to his gallery to look at the pictures he'd taken of the two of them. As soon as he saw Seungkwans face, he remembered that scene. When Seungkwan turned his face away from Mingyu. To his weak "Please not." His heart ached. But he couldn't force feelings. It would take time ... but with Wonwoos help, he would get over it. This goddamn soulmatebond might make it less difficult for him, even though he had felt a lot more for this person.

Mingyu dialed Soonyoungs number. It didn't take that long for him to answer the phone.  
"Yes?"  
“You're in contact with Vernon, aren't you? If he wants to meet Seungkwan ... he has to come to us tomorrow. It has to be tomorrow, do you hear me?"  
Only when he heard Soonyoungs confirmation did he hang up. Even if it hurt. If he had the chance to be a good friend to Seungkwan ... maybe they would save their friendship that way. Wonwoo would destroy his feelings for someone else again. And when that was done, Mingyu would remove the tattoo. He didn't want a soulmate. Not after what he had learned today. He wanted to decide freely and feel free.

He wrote Soonyoung the details. When Vernon should be where. 6 p.m. at their home. Mingyu hesitated, then cleared Seungkwans notifications unread. He was about to put his cell phone down when a smiley came back from Soonyoung.

A thumbs up. Mingyu laughed bitterly. Nothing was good yet. But he would make it. He was so sick of it. Ultimately, he opened the chat with Seungkwan.

_Sorry I had to leave urgently. Hope the end of our rehearsal date wasn't too much. I just wanted to show you how it could end._

_Let's talk tomorrow at 6 p.m. At our home._

He struggled, but then sent the message. It was a cheap excuse, and he wouldn't believe it in Seungkwans place. But it was worth a try, wasn't it? If he stuck to this story, their friendship might have a chance after all. He put his mobile phone on mute and really put it down. As hard as he tried, he couldn't really fall asleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Seungkwan again. When he finally found sleep after an eternity, he had a very confused dream. From Seungkwan, from Wonwoo, and from all the chaos.

Seokmin got off the train but couldn't say whether he was feeling better now. He had decided to leave first thing in the morning. Even if Soonyoung hadn't called. But he couldn't ask for it either. He had blocked Soonyoung for so long. And yet it was so disappointing. Had Soonyoung already given up? Did he realize that Seokmin wasn't worth it? Since he couldn't wait to get home, he took a taxi. What would he say if Soonyoung was at his door? Would he invite him in? Of course he would. Seokmin knew that as soon as he faced Soonyoung he would get weak. Forgive him for everything. He rolled up his sleeve again and looked at his tattoo. Actually, he wanted to get away from here to finally get other thoughts. That his trip gave him the stupid idea to try again was laughable. But his hope was greater than his distrust.

Even when he got home and found no Soonyoung at his door. He would still come. He still had to come. And he would invite him in. Really this time. So, it happened that Seokmin sat again opposite his front door on the wall and watched it. And waited. But apparently Soonyoung had given up. He did not come. Not all day. And Seokmin felt a lot worser than in the past few days.

Seungkwan was madly nervous! He couldn't concentrate on his work. Why had he set the meeting for 6 p.m.? He could have guessed that he wouldn't be able to hold out until then! 6 p.m.! That was an eternity away!

To distract himself he went to the hairdresser. And shopping. Now he looked gorgeous, but he didn't feel any better. And yet he wanted to go to the meeting with an open mind. But his heart decided otherwise. His heart wanted the soulmate bond with Vernon to work. That his assumptions didn't come true. That Vernon would become his soulmate, with whom he stayed for eternity.

"You can do it," he said to his reflection and got out of his car. It was too early, almost half an hour, but maybe Vernon came to the date a little earlier? Seungkwan didn't look around when he walked to the cafe. His mind was too focused on Vernon.

He could hardly sleep. But when he was awake, he didn't know what to do either. In the end he had taken a sleeping pill. The day was going to be tough enough. He would lose Seungkwan.

When Mingyu finally woke up around noon, he tried his best to look as if he hadn't had the worst night in a long time. As if he hadn't cried half the night. His mother made him eat something. But when it was 3 p.m., he said goodbye. He couldn't go home yet. What if Seungkwan was waiting for him? Vernon wouldn't be there until 6 p.m. They would have to talk. And that ... he couldn't. He didn't want to hear it. He went to Seungkwans studio first to see if he was working. Mingyu himself had signed off from work. Soulmate shit. It was something that nobody questioned. Not even with Mingyus past. And it was partly true. Even if it wasn't his own soul mate. He stood a little on the opposite side of Seungkwans studio and watched him through the shop window. At least what he could see. He saw two people go inside. Seungkwan would be busy. Well then he could go home and wait for Vernon.

Vernon still couldn't believe it. He would meet his soulmate today. He had waited so long for him. And finally, someone wanted to get to know him. Boo Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan was his soulmate. His real soulmate.

It was just before 6 p.m. when he turned into the street. He had made an extra effort and even asked Joshua for advice on what to wear. At his first meeting with his soulmate. Vernon parked and carefully took the bouquet out of the car. He couldn't get the grin off his face all day. Today it finally happened.

He ran to the front door and rang _Kim & Boo's _doorbell. He really had to thank Hoshi and this Mingyu.__

__

__Wonwoo was nauseous all day. Inevitably, he went to his studio to distract himself. But he wondered all day whether it would have been different if he had told Mingyu the truth. If he'd spoken first. Would it have turned out differently then? Would they be in bed together now? If only Mingyu had listened to him. Wonwoo sighed. Who was he to blame Mingyu? His lies had gotten him into trouble in the first place._ _

__Unfortunately, customers came into the store at 5pm. He would love to throw them out. But since it didn't sound too complicated, he still accepted the appointment. Better than sitting at home for an hour and waiting nervously. But the appointment lasted longer, and he didn't get out of his studio until 6 p.m._ _

__Wonwoo cursed as he locked the store._ _

___I'm on my way. Please wait for me!_ _ _

__He didn't want to keep Mingyu waiting any longer, so he ran home._ _

__

__His joy was not tempered. Even if Seungkwan wasn't here. Only his roommate, Kim Mingyu, was at home and opened for him. They sat in their living room in silence and waited. Vernon still had the bouquet in his hand and looked around.  
Suddenly Mingyus mobile phone rang and he looked at it.  
“He will be late. It takes a few minutes. Sorry. He ... he probably had another customer there."  
Vernon gave him a reassuring smile. It didn't matter when he met Seungkwan (at least not today). After all, he had waited so long for him. He could hold out the few minutes.  
"How is he?"_ _

__“Seungkwan is ... he's ... wonderful. You will love him. It may take some time at the beginning for him to warm up, but it will be worth waiting for.” Mingyu began to tell.  
While Mingyu was talking about Seungkwan, Vernon quickly realized that he wasn't the only one interested in Seungkwan. It was a strange feeling. Not because Mingyu did not stick to the soulmate bond even though he clearly had a tattoo, but because he felt like an intruder. He didn't want to destroy anyone's life or make it worse._ _

__

__Wonwoo gave himself time to catch his breath before unlocking the front door. "Mingyu?" He called out loud. But before Mingyu could answer, he went to the living room. The only room where the light was on. "Please let me explain."_ _

__But when he stepped into the living room, he didn't know what to say. Mingyu wasn't alone. Vernon was with him._ _

__No._ _

__Please don’t!_ _

__What did Mingyu do? He wanted to tell him. But not like this!_ _

__"Mingyu I-"_ _

__"Hello." Wonwoo watched in horror as Vernon got up and came up to him and tried to give him the flowers. “I'm Vernon. Chwe Hansol. Your soulmate. You don't believe how happy I am to get to know you."_ _

__He would like to flee. But he couldn't run away anymore. Wonwoo looked at the bouquet without taking it. Then he looked at Vernon's face. In his hopeful eyes. What had he done? Wonwoo took a step back. His voice was trembling when he finally managed to say, “I'm sorry. I ... I am not Boo Seungkwan. "_ _

__He only noticed on the side that Vernon was lowering the bouquet. His gaze was fixed on Mingyu. Mingyu who looked up with a jerk. He could exactly see the moment when Mingyu understood the words. Mingyu, who looked at his own wrist and then looked at him again. He could only look at Mingyu, whose gaze turned cold. "I am so sorry. I didn't want ... I didn't want it that way. "  
He couldn't take his eyes off Mingyu. Mingyu and he looked at each other. Wonwoo swallowed.  
"Who are you?" Mingyu stood up. His voice sounded so cold and absent. He had never heard it like that before.  
"Mingyu please-"  
"Who are you?" Mingyu repeated. His voice cut right into his heart. Wonwoo fought back tears. His fears came true. It was over. Mingyu wouldn't be able to forgive him for that.  
"Please let me explain." His voice was weak and broken.  
But Mingyu only repeated one more time: “Finally tell me! Who are you?"  
“I am Jeon Wonwoo. Your soulmate."  
It was the death blow for his poor heart when Mingyu laughed bitterly. He had to watch helplessly how Mingyu sat down again and kept shaking his head.  
"Mingyu I ... I wanted to tell you. I couldn't ... I didn't know ..." Every word he had choose disappeared as he looked at Mingyu. Everything went the way he hadn't wanted it to._ _

__Suddenly Mingyu came up to him. Wonwoo couldn't see what he was up to. But that he would not forgive him, he knew from Mingyus look. In those cold eyes. Mingyu grabbed his left arm and Wonwoo let him. He just watched as Mingyu frantically removed his bandage and looked at his tattoo when he had done this. Wonwoo only briefly lowered his gaze to realize that it was completely filled again. He just saw how Mingyus eyes widened and he let go of his arm as if he had been burned.  
"Get out! I want ... I can't have you around me. "  
Mingyus words cut even more into his heart. He couldn't stop the tears from running unhindered down his cheeks.  
"Don't you hear? Get out!"  
"I am so sorry."  
It was over. Wonwoo stumbled out of the apartment and into the night. It shouldn't have gone that way. Not like this._ _

__

__How dare Vernon? He had waited an hour. And nothing came. No message, no call, just nothing! All his excitement vanished and left an anger. He would go to a reporter and tell the truth about Vernon. Or should he go straight to the police? Or should he wait to see Vernon live on TV and then remove his tattoo? Seungkwan was pissed off. Vernon had stood him up again. And he really had hoped._ _

__He didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he walked to his car. He was way too angry. Angry and disappointed. So, he didn't notice the person who was following him either._ _

__

__How dare this Seungkwan? Wanting to meet Vernon? Wasn't it bad enough that he had made it so difficult for him to find him? The others weren't that difficult to find. He found them quickly. Found them and was able to eliminate them. How could they believe they could take Vernon away from him? Vernon was his!_ _

__He drew his weapon and set about following Seungkwan. But the problem Boo Seungkwan would also be resolved after that night. His heart would have a place of honor in his collection. When they were alone on the dark street, he caught up and pushed the barrel of his gun into Seungkwans back. "No sound or you're dead."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff~ It's finally out. Did someone guessed it correctly? To be fair Soonyoung was supposed to be there when Mingyu learns the truth.
> 
> That "Please not" is not correct, is it? In german it was "Bitte nicht so" and the so was missing. But I didn't know how to translate it differently.
> 
> Thank you all for comments, Kudos and everything <3


	31. Chapter 31

"And ... when is Seungkwan coming?"

Mingyu turned to Vernon. He almost laughed. But only almost. He tried to take a deep breath. Inwardly, he was about to go nuts. He couldn't think of what had just happened.  
"I'm ... I'm sorry," he began, clenching his hand into a fist. He couldn't collapse now. Not while Vernon was still here. “We thought… Won-… he was Seungkwan. I ... I don't know," he stammered.  
Vernon didn't look disappointed. Mingyu hated him for it. How could he stay so composed? He must be at least half as disappointed as Mingyu.

Vernon got up. "Thank you anyway? I know it's none of my business, but I think you should go after him and talk to him. He is your soul mate and- "  
"You're right, it's none of your business." Mingyu interrupted him abruptly. Why did everyone think they knew what was best for him?

Mingyu managed to bring Vernon to the door. But as soon as he closed it, he collapsed. He couldn't believe it. Seungkwan was - he wasn't Seungkwan at all. But Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. His goddamn soulmate.

Mingyu sank to the floor. Seung-Wonwoo had lied to him all along. If it wasn't for Wonwoo ... he could still be with Soonyoung. Wonwoo was to blame for everything. That goddamn soulmate bond! He had ruined feelings for Soonyoung. And now Mingyu had no one. It was clear that he had no real feelings for Seungkwan. That was all just the soulmate bond. It wasn't real. Even so, it hurt to think that he lost Seungkwan.

His soulmate didn't want him. The rejection hurt. It hurt so much. It was even worse than when he realized he wasn't welcome in his family. Who else did he have? Nobody wanted him. And he didn't want anyone else than Mingyu. What was the point of living on? Did he even have a chance Mingyu would ever forgive him? That he even wanted to forgive him? Or would he ... would Mingyu remove his tattoo as soon as possible and never want to have anything to do with Wonwoo again?

New tears welled up in Wonwoos eyes when he thought of Mingyus cold gaze. But he no longer bothered to wipe them away. He stumbled half-blind to his studio. Where else should he go?

Vernon glanced at the bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat when he stopped at a red light. It was getting hard to stay positive. Not only did all the Seungkwans who emailed him apologize and explain that they were big fans ... no, Hoshis friend wasn't Seungkwan either. And Vernon was back at the beginning. Seungkwan did not answer. Couldn't he afford the tattoo removal? Should Vernon hire a seeker?

But ... if he got to know Seungkwan and he wanted to remove him in spite of everything ... could he manage to live on?

Just before he got to his house, his mobile phone rang. Vernon took the call on the hands-free speakerphone. "Yes?"  
“Vernon? Where are you right now? ” His manager. He did not know that Vernon went to meet Seungkwan without the latter being identified. He would have talked him out of it. And Vernon didn't know at the moment what the better solution would have been.  
"On the way home."  
"Please come to the police station. It is important. Two officers will pick you up in the parking lot. "  
An uneasy feeling rose in him. Had something happened to Seungkwan?

Vernon got a little nervous when he stepped into the police station and found his manager there, who looked like something terrible had happened. "Good, you are fine."  
"What happened?"

"Boo Seungkwan?"  
Seungkwan spun around when he heard his name. But it wasn't Vernon. Two policemen stood in front of him. Was he right? Was Vernon involved in some dark business? He nodded.  
"I have to ask you to follow us to the station."  
His anger subsided. Seungkwan nodded again. "OK"

It was a little strange that they insisted he rode in their car. He could have just driven his own, couldn't he? How should he come back afterwards?

He was incredibly curious to see what they had against Vernon. Did they need his testimony? Or was he in danger and they wanted to protect him? Was that why Vernon had stood him up again?

Wonwoo regained his consciousness and only felt pain. Even before he opened his eyes, he noticed that something was absolutely wrong. His head hurt. But the pain in his wrist was much worse.

Wonwoo opened his eyes in horror when he realized what that meant. Someone tried to remove his tattoo. He tried to move, but his hands were cuffed left and right to his chair. He couldn't move his legs either. And someone was sitting on his stool.  
"What …?"

Someone had threatened him with a gun and escorted him to his studio. There the stranger had smashed his window. And then he knew nothing more.  
“Well, look at who woke up. Then the fun can really start now.”  
No!

Who was this guy? He couldn't ... he couldn't take his tattoo away! Wonwoo tried desperately to free himself from the chains, but he only earned a mocking laugh.  
“You always try. But you do not escape me. Even if you caused me more problems. First you hide and now that.” The stranger spat contemptuously on the floor. He continued to run the laser back and forth across his tattoo. Wonwoo realized that he wasn’t a real tattoo artist. It was too unprofessional. Maybe that was why it hurt like hell. Even more than usual.  
“And then you meet him too. How dare you to get so close? He's mine, do you understand?"  
Wonwoo didn't know whether the horror or fear kept him from understanding. That he really understood what this was about.

Mingyu hadn't moved. He could not. He was still sitting at the front door and was looking at his wrist. He waited but didn't know what for. He should hate Seung-Wonwoo for what he did. That he had used the soulmate bond to create feelings in Mingyu. It couldn't be otherwise? Or were they real? Had he, especially he, fallen in love with his soulmate? But even if he did, who knew what else Wonwoo had lied about? Was anything honest about it at all?

Suddenly the familiar pain began in his wrist. When the pain hit his heart, Mingyu gasped in shock. No. He didn't want that. He just wanted time! Wonwoo couldn't remove him. Did Mingyu mean nothing to him? Didn't he want to fight for it, just give up?

You couldn't get used to this pain. Not even after all this time. Mingyu struggled to pull out his mobile phone and dial Soonyoungs number. He had to go to him. Stop him. But he couldn't do it alone.

"Do you understand what that means?"  
Vernon nodded weakly. He felt sick. "My soulmates are being killed," he managed. And it was all his fault. Just because some madman was obsessed with him. He didn't want that. He never wanted to put anyone in danger. All he had ever wanted was to find his soulmate. To be happy with him. And that person had taken that from him. Again and again.  
"It can't be ruled out that he will turn to you at some point."  
Vernon looked at the list in the photos. They were there. All names. All of his soulmates. He couldn't even be angry. He was just deeply shaken. He had ruined the lives of these people just because they had his name on their wrist.

Vernon's gaze stopped at the first name on the list. No Donghyun. How did the killer find out about him? Donghyun was his secret. He tried to remember who knew all about it. But his mind was far too confused to come to a conclusion. Lee Youngmin was the second victim. Choi Junghwan the third. Kang Woojin was the 9th victim. Even Zhu Shixin! He only came in 13th place, but the fact that he was on it ... Shim Minjun also came in 15th place. How could that be? Hadn't Minjun taken his own life? Had he got ahead of the murderer?

And all the other names on the list. Would it have turned out differently if Vernon had investigated? What if he'd been looking for his soulmate? Could he have saved everyone? Seungkwan suddenly crossed his mind and Vernon went cold. “Seungkwan is in danger! We have to find him!” He couldn't let anyone die because of him again. He didn't want to lose another soulmate.

“Don't worry, I know Seungkwan. He is safe. We're also interviewing a suspect right now. He pretends to be Seungkwan and has also been to several family members of your… soulmates to ask questions. We have found out that the other victims on his list are not randomly selected. They have all been soulmates of your soulmates and so on.  
He probably wanted to choose his next victim after…” The policeman broke off, but Vernon didn't even notice. It was so much information. He couldn't quite believe it. But the one sentence that stuck with him was about Seungkwan.  
"You know Seungkwan?"

He would die. There was no escape. Wonwoo would be just another victim on the serial killer's list. He had noticed that by now through his confused sentences. The Don Juan killer caught him. He swore around often because he didn't know where to start with his tattoo. But it wouldn't help either. Nobody would look for him. Nobody would miss him. And the killer had enough time to remove it. And what was in store for him then, Wonwoo didn't even want to imagine. And Mingyu ... Mingyu would think Wonwoo removed him.

"Just kill me," he pleaded with tears in his eyes. He didn't care if he was going to die or not. He couldn't have his tattoo removed. His soulmate bond with Mingyu. Even if he didn't think it was important ... he shouldn't believe Wonwoo had given up. "Please!"  
“Shut up at last. If you want to die that fast, tell me where your soulmate tattoo is. I finally want to get his name off your wrist. He's not yours."  
He knew the other wasn't talking about Mingyu. Nor did he follow Mingyus sign. But because of the pain, he couldn't really concentrate on anything. And even if he was the wrong person ... it wouldn't change the initial situation.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth when the pain got worse and the other man removed a piece of his real soulmate tattoo.  
"Yes. He's mine. We love each other.” Wonwoo whispered.  
And with that he seemed to make the other angry. He remembered the pistol the murderer had put not far away. He just had to make him so mad that he'd had enough. So that he would kill him before he could remove the tattoo.

“What.”  
“I'll ask you again. What did you do that evening between 8 p.m. and 11 p.m.? And can anyone testify to that? "  
Why did the police suspect him? Seungkwan no longer understood anything. He was here to testify against Vernon!  
“I went to Vernon's concert. Or at least I wanted to go. "  
"And why aren't you?"  
“I already told you that. I was tricked! Why are you holding me here? I think I want to call a lawyer!” He hadn't done anything wrong. Why did they act like that?

When he had to identify himself, they had already looked at him contemptuously. Why did this day have to end so badly? He should find out the truth today ... or better yet, find his soulmate! But his day shouldn't end in a way that he sat with the police and was himself suspected!

The door opened and Seungkwan had no more hopes that the whole thing would be cleared up after all, when a policeman said: “You can stop. He can go."  
Seungkwan was immensely relieved. He just wanted to go home and to bed. Maybe the day would be better tomorrow.  
"We are very sorry! Your ID is real. We have ... we have several testimonies that apply to you. We thought ... we are definitely very sorry. You may go.” The policeman who had just entered bowed and apologized again and again.  
Seungkwan was just happy to go. He got up when the next person was standing in the door frame and looking around in a hurry. "Is Boo Seungkwan really here?"  
Vernon. When he discovered Seungkwan, he began to smile. And it was the nicest smile ever.  
“It's you, isn't it? Are you Seungkwan? "  
Before he could react, Vernon was there and hugging him. “I am so glad that you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if he had caught you too. "

He should be mad at Vernon. Not only that he had stood him up, no, it was definitely up to Vernon that he had ended up here. But right now, he wanted to enjoy it. He had finally found his soulmate. His soulmate hugged him. And after the stressful day, he just wanted to enjoy it.

"Coups? The suspect. I don’t know how to say it."  
Seungcheol looked up. He was just talking to Vernon and his manager. "What’s happening?"  
“He ... he was telling the truth. His papers are real. This is not Han Kwangsoo. That ... this is Boo Seungkwan. What should we do now? "

Boo Seungkwan.  
It couldn't be. But Seungkwan was ... wasn't that Mingyus roommate? Seungcheol couldn't help but look speechless at his colleague. But if Seungkwan was here in the station, who was Mingyus roommate? Was that ...?  
"Shit," escaped him. Seungcheol jumped up. "Sorry, I have to go," he said to Vernon before leaving the room.

Mingyu was in danger! He didn't know how he fit into the picture, but he was in danger. Did they miss something? Had more innocents been killed? If Seungkwan ... the wrong Seungkwan really was the killer, Mingyu was in danger. Seungcheol hectically shouted orders as he stormed outside to his car and dialed Mingyus number.

"Jihoon, I need your help."  
He had gotten to sleep for a couple of hours. Coups had messaged him in the meantime and reassured him. But Mingyus helpless sobs made him wake up instantly.  
"Mingyu? Is something ... what's going on?"  
Had Wonwoo dared to tell the truth? Was that it?  
He heard Mingyu gasp in agony and became even more worried.  
"Come here. Please. Please hurry up. It's about Wonwoo.” Jihoon jumped out of bed, tucked his cell phone between his shoulder and looked for his shoes and jacket. Mingyu had said Wonwoo. So he knew. What just happened?  
"I will soon be there. Wait for me."  
Mingyu hung up and Jihoon hurried as best he could.

When he got to Mingyus apartment less than 15 minutes later, he was sitting outside. He didn't look good at all.  
"What happened?"  
"I can not reach him. Soonyoung either. And neither Seungcheol. Please ... you have to take me to him," Mingyu stammered.  
"Mingyu, where should I take you?"  
"Wonwoo. We have to stop him. He tries to remove the tattoo. "

The situation became much clearer now. Wonwoo must have told Mingyu. They must have quarreled. What was Wonwoo doing? Did he really think that was the solution?

Jihoon drove to Wonwoos studio faster than allowed. Mingyus painful sounds didn't make things any better.

"Shut up!"  
He nearly had him where he wanted him. They had been here for ages. Wonwoo couldn't say exactly how much time he had left ... but because of his own removals it went faster. "We ... we kissed." He tried again to upset the killer. And finally ... finally he seemed to have made it. The other grabbed his gun and pointed it at Wonwoo and pulled the trigger.

The pain exploded in his stomach. Wonwoo wasn't afraid. He tried not to fight anymore, but to surrender to the pain. He just had to die. He closed his eyes and thought of Mingyu. His smile. His hugs.

Jihoon parked in the no-parking zone not far from Wonwoos studio. He got out and then came to Mingyu to support him. Just as they started walking and the pain finally subsided, they heard a shot. Mingyus heart skipped.  
"Stay here Mingyu," Jihoon hissed quietly next to him. So he'd heard the shot from Wonwoos studio too.  
Mingyu knew it was the better decision. But at the thought that Wonwoo was in there and possibly in danger ... he took a step forward, but then the pain started again. Mingyu sagged in pain.

He heard Jihoon on the phone with Seungcheol but couldn't make out words of their conversation because of the pain.  
“Mingyu, Coups is on the way. We should stay in the car and hide for that time. "  
Mingyu looked at the other in disbelief. "Hide? I can't wait! I have to go to him, Jihoon. "  
“You're still in pain, aren't you? That's a good sign. He is still alive. Let Coups do it. "

Possibly, if Mingyu was not still in pain, he would have noticed that Jihoon was hiding something from him. So he nodded and compulsorily let Jihoon bring him to the car. Even if everything in him resisted it.

Mingyu was almost at the end of his nerve when Jihoon nudged him. Mingyu sat up halfway and looked out the window. An ambulance pulled into the street with no siren or flashing lights and parked a safe distance from Wonwoos studio. The police arrived shortly afterwards. When he saw Seungcheol, Mingyu got out of the car.  
"Are you all right?" Seungcheol spoke softly.  
"Please ... get him out of there," Mingyu managed.

And then he had to watch Seungcheol carefully walk into the studio with a few colleagues. And they had to wait outside and couldn't do anything. He only felt marginally how Jihoon tensed next to him. Mingyu focused entirely on the pain. This meant that everything was still okay.

They waited and waited. Meanwhile, a few other colleagues had joined them and the paramedics. Nothing happened for a long time. And suddenly everything happened at the same time. Shots rang out. Several. Jihoon grabbed his hand and held it in an iron grip. And the pain stopped. Mingyu looked at his wrist. Where his soulmate tattoo should be. It was almost gone.

Everyone was tense and yet they still had to wait until someone finally came out. It was one of Seungcheols colleagues who came out and called for the paramedics. They ran off. Mingyu tried to follow them but was held back. "Mingyu don't do anything stupid," Jihoon hissed next to him. Mingyu wanted to snap at him. That Jihoon didn't even know how he felt. Until he remembered that Seungcheol still wasn't coming out. Jihoon knew exactly how he felt.

Seungcheol finally came out too. Then came two paramedics who pushed a stretcher. And on top of it was Wonwoo. Mingyu was no longer held back but ran to the ambulance to intercept them.  
God Seungkwan looked bad ... Mingyu got sick of all the blood. Seungkwan had closed his eyes, but after a quick look at his own wrist, Mingyu knew he was still alive.  
"I want to go with you!"  
"Only family or-"  
“I am his soulmate! Take me with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think not the chapter was a little confusing and fast ... that's what I had in mind. If you don't think so ... too bad xD Either way, the next chapter will provide a little more clarity.
> 
> I have to ask one thing: Has really no one suspected that the killer is after Wonwoo ???
> 
> And no, the Seungkwans in the last paragraph weren't unintentional ;)
> 
> Again - thanks for all comments, kudos and every reaction <3


End file.
